Romeo despistado
by accel AF
Summary: Un nuevo mundo, que cambia por un cambia en la historia, con la presencia de kanon, se muestra un cambio en keima
1. Capitulo Uno: De Vuelta a la Escuela

Luego de que kanon sacara cien puntos en el examen de inglés gracias a la ayuda de keima, surgió un pequeño problema, aunque los padres de kanon estaban felices con la nota que saco en inglés, no fue lo mismo con la nota de matemática, debido al poco tiempo de estudio kanon no saco una muy buena nota en su examen de matemática

.

–Hoy fue un día difícil –dijo kanon mientras llegaba a su apartamento

Kanon se cambió de ropa, para estar más cómoda

–Me daré un baño, para relajarme –pensó mientras caminaba

Luego de tomar su baño, ella salió más relajada

–lo mejor será que coma algo y me vaya a dormir

Kanon se estaba terminando de secar su bello cabello rosado, cuando de pronto su celular sonó

–¿Quién será? Ya es algo tarde –dijo algo confundido

Kanon fue a contestar su teléfono

–si quien es –dijo mientras atendía

–kanon soy yo –dijo una voz masculina en el teléfono

–Papa que gusto escucharte –dijo con una sonrisa

–si también quería escuchar tu voz

–Como te ha ido –dijo kanon feliz

–bien, solo quería hablar sobre tus notas, como te fueron en tus exámenes –dijo de manera seria

–sí, los exámenes fueron –dijo algo nerviosa

–kanon dime porque te fue tan bien en inglés, pero te fue mal en matemática –dijo seriamente

–en matemáticas, eh –dijo nerviosa

–estuvimos hablando con tu madre, y creemos que lo mejor es que comiences a ir a clases nuevamente, por el bien de tus notas y futuro –dijo seriamente

–¿eh? Pero tengo mucho trabajo –dijo apresurada

–tendrás que dejar de trabajar tanto –dijo seriamente

–pero papa

–recuerda que te dejamos ser una idol con la condición de que tus notas no bajaran

–sí, recuerdo lo que me dijiste –dijo seriamente

–bien, tienes potencial hija, sé que puedes graduarte con excelentes notas

–está bien, me esforzare más –dijo algo preocupada

–me alegro que entendieras, mañana le avisare a tu representante

–me dejarías que le diga yo sobre esto a okara–san

Está bien, me gusta que te tomes las cosa tan enserio, y asumas la responsabilidad

–sí, gracias

–ven a visitarnos cuando tengas tiempo, tu madre quiere verte

–Yo, también quiero verlos, adiós hablaremos luego

–adiós, cuídate

.

Kanon colgó el teléfono y suspiro

–No creí que ellos se molestaran tanto por esa nota –dijo en tono bajo –todo fue porque no pude concentrarme

Luego de que cenara, Kanon fue a cambiarse para dormir

–como le diré a Okara–san sobre esto

Decía kanon preocupada mientras estaba acostada en su cama, abrazando su oso de peluche

El día siguiente llego, era una mañana despejada

kanon desayuno y se preparó para un duro día de trabajo

–Se me está haciendo tarde –dijo mientras miraba la hora

Una vez que kanon llego al estudio se encontró con su representante

–kanon que bueno que llegaste, prepárate para el ensayo

–Si –dijo tímidamente

–Te pasa algo –dijo preocupada

–tengo que decirle algo Okara–san

–de que se trata, por tu expresión no debe ser nada bueno

–bueno, veras

En ese momento llegó el personal de trabajo

–creo que será mejor que me lo digas más tarde

–Si, claro –dijo con una sonrisa

Luego del ensayo

–estuviste fantástica kanon

–Gracias –dijo mientras hacia una reverencia

–ven, vamos a tomar algo y me dices lo que querías decirme esta mañana

–si –dijo en un tono bajo

Ambas se fueron a la cafetería del estudio

–que paso kanon, desde que termino el ensayo has estado rara

––lo que pasa, es que –dijo nerviosa

–que pasa kanon, me estas poniendo nerviosa, no me digas que tienes algún problema

–no, solo es que mis padres,….. Se enojaron conmigo por mi nota de matemática –dijo tímidamente

–ah ya veo, quieren que te concentres más en tus estudios –dijo seriamente

–sí, no estas enojada conmigo –dijo tímidamente

–no, además se lo difícil que es para ti, tu nota fue buena comparado con lo poco que estudiaste, sé que te esfuerzas

Kanon se quedó en silencio

–creo que yo debería disculparme, creo que te he sobrecargado de trabajo –dijo en tono bajo

–no tiene que disculparse, solo lo haces para que pueda cumplir mi sueño –dijo con una sonrisa –

–eres una buena chica

–Gracias –dijo avergonzada

–ahora mismo tenemos compromisos que no podemos faltar, pero luego de las vacaciones acomodare tu agenda, para que puedas ir a la escuela tranquilamente

–se lo agradezco –dijo más calmada

–no lo hagas, solo esfuérzate además creo que sería una buena publicidad –de repente se puso de pie –La idol que quiere ir a la escuela como una chica normal juvenil –decía con pasión desbordante

–jeje, claro me esforzare –dijo con una sonrisa forzada, por la pasión que mostraba su representante

.

.

En otro lugar un chico esperaba con ansias las vacaciones para pasar cuarenta días jugando interrumpidamente, aunque él no sabía que las cosas no sucederían como él las había planeado

.

Las vacaciones terminaron, fueron días muy duros para kanon, ya que tuvo que adelantar varios trabajos que tenía, para liberar algo de su tiempo para la escuela

Pero aun así se las arregló para poder estudiar para los exámenes del segundo semestre

.

Keima iba de camino a la escuela solo, algo molesto por no haber podido jugar a sus juegos durante las vacaciones, él se había adelantado y no había esperado a Elsie

El camino como siempre lo hacía, jugando a su PFP sin prestarle interés a lo que lo rodeaba, así llego a su asiento donde se acomodó para seguir jugando, aprovechando que Elsie no estaba para molestarlo, pero el aula estaba más ruidosa de lo que normalmente estaba, pero él no le prestó atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor

–nii–sama ya te enteraste –dijo Elsie que acababa de ingresar al aula

–Ya se acabó mi paz –pensó keima –que quieres Elsie

–nii–sama porque estás enojado ahora, ni siquiera me esperaste para venir a la escuela

–te parece poco todo lo que nos pasó en las vacaciones, se suponía que debería haber viciado, pero ni siquiera pude jugar un juego

De pronto se escuchó a muchos estudiantes gritar de emoción

–Kanon–chan

–kanon cásate conmigo

–kanon–chan que linda eres

–aun no puedo creer que kanon–chan venga a esta escuela

–gracias chicos, les agradezco su apoyo –dijo con una sonrisa

Esas pocas palabras hicieron que la multitud se emocionara mas

.

–¿Qué es todo este escándalo? –pensó keima confundido

–olvide decirte nii–sama, kanon–chan vino hoy a la escuela

–¿qué? Kanon, esto es raro

–si, por lo que escuche quiere concentrarse en los estudios por un tiempo, por eso no trabajara tanto

–¿estudios? Tu deberías hacer lo mismo

–no digas eso nii–sama no es mi culpa que no pueda leer bien el idioma, además me esforcé en estudiar para los exámenes anteriores

Keima no le prestó atención y continúo con su juego

Poco después entro kanon al aula

–a sus lugares, y cálmense que es hora del examen –dijo el profesor –

Kanon se acomodó en su lugar, y empezó a responder el examen, pero su visión a veces se desviaba, en dirección a katsuragi keima, ella no sabía porque, solo sabía que se le hacía conocido pero ya le había dicho que lo había confundido

–muy bien entreguen los exámenes que se acabó el tiempo

Luego de varias quejas de los estudiantes

–espero que les allá ido bien ya, que no tuvieron mucha tarea para las vacaciones, este examen debería ser fácil

Luego del discurso de la profesora

.

Apenas toco la campana del receso, keima salió rápidamente del salón de clases, se quería alejar de su "hermana" , kanon vio como con mirada confusa como keima se iba del salón

Elsie se acercó hacia kanon, estaba tan emocionada que no se dio cuenta que Keima se había ido

–kanon–chan –dijo emocionada

–ah, eh eras Elsie ¿verdad? –dijo algo pensativa

–ah kanon–chan recuerda mi nombre –dijo emocionada

–sí, claro eres mi amiga –dijo con una sonrisa

–¿amiga de kanon–chan? –dijo sorprendida –nii–sama escuchaste –dijo emocionada

Elsie volteo para buscar a su hermano, pero no lo encontró

–eh, en donde se metió nii–sama –dijo confusa

–¿tu hermano era el que nos enseñó para el examen de inglés? ¿Verdad?

–sí, ese es, lo viste

–se fue apenas sonó la campana

–eh lo siento tengo que buscarlo

–no te preocupes tambien tengo algo que hacer, adiós

–adiós –dijo Elsie mientras se iba

Elsie se fue del salón para buscar a keima

.

En un banco sentado mientras jugaba tranquilamente estaba keima

–nunca había pensado que la escuela podría ser un paraíso –dijo emocionado –un paraíso donde puedo jugar tranquilamente en clases sin ser molestado –dijo poniéndose de pie

–la escuela es lo mejor y el paraíso de los juegos –grito keima emocionado mientras saltaba

Unas chicas que pasaban lo vieron de manera rara por lo que estaba diciendo y se fueron lo antes posible

En ese momento llego Elsie que lo había escuchado gritar

–kami–sama –dijo con una sonrisa –te gustaría unirte a la banda de chihiro

Keima solo la ignoro y huyo de ella, pero Elsie lo hizo tropezar y lo ato con su hagoromo

–Que te sucede demonio inútil –grito keima enojado

–es que necesitamos alguien que toque la batería –dijo en voz baja

–acaso crees que yo se tocar una –dijo en voz alta

–pero kami–sama es genial, él podría aprender rápido

–no escuchaste lo que dije, al menos déjame tranquilo en la escuela –dijo molesto

–Pero –dijo tímidamente mientras lo liberaba

–comenzó un nuevo semestre, a partir de ahora solo me involucrare con el mundo real cuando se trate de un espíritu fugado, nada más –dijo seriamente

–Adiós buena suerte –dijo keima mientras se iba

De pronto sono el detector de espíritu, lo que hizo que keima se sorprendiera, y cayera

–nii–sama un espíritu prófugo –dijo sosteniendo el detector

–Esto es apropósito –dijo con una cara de fastidio

Ambos comenzaron a ver a su alrededor buscando a la nueva chica, pero no veían a nadie.

Hasta que vieron una chica que buscaba algo bajo un banco

Así comenzó la conquista de Haibara Nanaka, del instituto municipal Misato de Maijima Este, de segundo año y miembro del club de shogi

Aunque al principio la conquista parecía fácil y que se podría lograr en un día, por culpa de Elsie se complicó, alargándola por varios días

En esos días en la escuela se le veía más raro de lo normal a keima, kanon se extrañaba de prestarle tanta atención a una persona que apenas conoce

–Qué raro, siempre será así –pensó Kanon mientras lo veía

A finales de esa semana se le comenzaba a ver a Keima mas cansado, aunque ninguno de sus compañeros le importaba, ya que creían que estaría jugando algún juego, pero a kanon muy en el fondo comenzaba a preocuparse por el

.

Un día kanon subía a la azotea en el descanso como normalmente hacía, pero esta vez encontró a Keima sentado en un banco jugando a su PFP

Ella se sorprendió de verlo, y se quedó viéndolo desde la lejanía

–Nunca creí que Diana sería tan fuerte, pero la derrotare, no dejare que se burle tan fácilmente de mí, lograre que Nanaka la venza –pensó mientras jugaba

Kanon al ver la cara de keima se acerco

–¿estás bien? –pregunto preocupada

–¿eh? –Dijo sorprendido –porque kanon me está hablando –pensó

–Disculpa si te molesto, es solo que pareces preocupado –dijo amablemente

–no, no es nada –dijo algo sonrojado –ya me voy –dijo mientras se ponía de pie

Kanon no dijo nada, solo se quedó viéndolo

–adiós….. kanon –dijo mientras se retiraba

Al escuchar que él decía su nombre, sintió como si una corriente eléctrica pasara por todo su cuerpo

Luego de un tiempo, estando ya sola

–¿qué fue lo que paso? –Se preguntó a si misma

.

**Bueno nueva historia, espero que tenga el apoyo que espero, ya esta terminada y subiré los capítulos cada semana, adiós**


	2. Capitulo dos: ¿Diosas?

**me olvide decirlo en el primer capitulo, que tomare cosas del manga y otras del anime, por lo que habrá spoiler, aunque la trama principal es original, por lo que espero que se queden a leer **

**.**

**.**

Un nuevo día de clases había terminado y kanon se dirigió al estudio ya que tenía que ensayar para un show

–ya llego kanon

–Buenos días –saludo kanon con una reverencia

–bien dentro de poco comenzara el ensayo, prepárate por favor kanon

–si representante –dijo seriamente mientras se iba

Luego del ensayo

–como lo hice, ¿hubo algún error? –pregunto kanon

–lo hiciste tan bien como siempre

–Gracias –dijo aliviada

–ven vayamos a hablar, que hace mucho que no lo hacemos

–sí, claro

–como te ha ido en la escuela –pregunto

–sí, eh salido bien en los exámenes del principio

–me alegro, y como te va con lo demás

–bueno fue un poco difícil al principio, pero los chicos ya se están acostumbrando a que vaya mas frecuente a la escuela

–sabes que si tienes problemas, puedes llamarme –dijo seriamente

–estaré bien, no tiene que preocuparse tanto

–sí, está bien, y dime si vuelvo a sobrecargarte de trabajo

–si –dijo en voz baja

Pasaron unos días desde que kanon y keima se encontraron en la azotea, y una noche

–Donde estoy –dijo kanon confundida

Ella comenzó a caminar, mirando a su alrededor por si veía a alguien, de pronto noto una figura que la estaba mirando

–hola, ¿hay alguien ahí? –dijo kanon mientras se cubría los ojos de la luz que venía de esa dirección

–Oh kanon, que bueno verte –dijo una figura negra

–¿quién eres? De donde me conoces –dijo confundida

–yo siempre estoy junto a ti, aunque no pueda comunicarme –dijo la figura

–Quien eres, déjame verte –dijo algo asustada

–Como quieras –dijo de manera divertida

La figura comenzó a acercarse, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para verla claramente, kanon se quedó impactada

–Estas sorprendida verdad –dijo con una sonrisa

–no puede ser, eres yo –dijo sorprendida

–no exactamente, solo tome tu forma prestada

–Mi, mi forma –dijo algo asustada –su voz es diferente a la mía –pensó

–Creo que tengo que presentarme, soy apollo –dijo señalándose a sí misma

–¿apollo? –dijo confusa

–sí, ese es mi nombre –dijo de manera divertida

–que quieres

–bueno yo solo quería

De pronto se escuchó unas campanas

–parece que el tiempo se acabó, es una lástima quería hablar más contigo, supongo que lo dejaremos para más tarde

–¿tiempo de que estas hablando? –dijo confusa

–nada, te lo diré en otra ocasión, ahora es hora de despertar –dijo mientras chasqueaba los dedos

–¿Qué?

.

De pronto kanon se despertó, ella estaba en su cama

–que fue ese extraño sueño –dijo aun confundida –parecía tan real –dijo pensativa

.

–desperté ¿me pregunto cuanto tiempo paso?

–mi poder está regresando, todo gracias a esta chica, kanon creo que no divertiremos juntas –dijo apollo con una sonrisa

–Solo tengo que esperar a que tenga el poder para comunicarme con ella –dijo seriamente –creo que me precipite al querer hablar con ella, aun no tengo el poder suficiente –dijo con una sonrisa

.

Los días trascurrieron, aunque ya era tarde en la casa de keima no se dormían

–las cosas se complicaron más de lo que pensé en un principio –dijo keima mientras veía dormir a Nanaka

–lo siento nii–sama no fue mi intención

–está bien, ahora le enseñare a Diana que no se puede burlar de un dios –dijo con determinación

–Genial –dijo Elsie fascinada –cuando estará lista

–ya lo está, por eso la estoy dejando dormir, hoy retare a Diana –dijo mirando su consola

–qué bueno, pero ¿crees que pueda ganar, Diana es muy fuerte?

–No importa si gana –dijo desinteresadamente

–eh, ¿porque no? –dijo confundida

–no lo entenderías si te lo digo –dijo calmadamente

–pero sería una lástima que después de tanto esfuerzo, no ganara

–eso, no importa, me voy a dormir, aunque estoy acostumbrado a no dormir, dos semanas fue mucho tiempo

–eh, si descansa

–despiértame en unas horas

.

Luego de la victoria de Nanaka sobre Diana, y que Elsie capturara el espíritu fugado

–Que bien que todo esto termino, al fin voy a poder volver a jugar tranquilamente –dijo keima mientras estaba frente la pantalla de su cuarto

De pronto se escuchó un ruido proveniente de su ventana

–¿eh? –Dijo mientras miraba a la ventana –¿Qué? Diana –dijo confuso

–Hola –dijo mientras entraba a su cuarto

–Tienes el pelo diferentes –dijo notando su cabello

–es porque Tenri se quita los lazos para dormir –dijo desinteresadamente –Tenri está dormida , no podrá escucharnos, necesito hablar contigo

–lárgate, estoy en mitad de un juego –dijo molesto –ignórala, ignórala, es mejor no involucrarme con ella –pensó

–además, puedes traer a Elsie–san

Al escuchar esto, keima se intereso

–Elsie, es que le concierne en algo

–sí, es muy importante, por favor trae a Elsie–san

Keima fue a buscarla a su cuarto

–elsie despierta

–¿Qué pasa nii–sama aun es de noche –dijo medio dormida

–ven acompáñame que es importante

–estába teniendo un sueño sobre camiones de bomberos –dijo soñolienta

.

–bien ya traje a Elsie para que la necesitabas

–Para nada en particular –dijo mirando hacia otro lado

–¿Qué?

–yo solo no quería estar sola contigo –dijo avergonzado

–Creí que la necesitabas para algo –dijo molesto

–es que si no estuviera sería complicado –dijo sorprendida por el arrebato de keima –es que yo nunca eh estado a sola con un hombre

Ambos se sentaron en la orilla de la cama, mientras que Elsie se durmió en la cama de keima

–Normalmente Tenri está conmigo, pero ahora es diferente –dijo avergonzada

–Normalmente se comporta fuerte, porque ahora se hace la débil –pensó cansado

Luego de un pequeño silesio

–siempre eh sido una mujer problemática, siempre le causaba problemas a mis hermanas –dijo algo tímida

Esas palabras sorprendieron a keima

–Entonces tienes hermanas –dijo cerca de la cara de Diana

Esto la sorprendió tanto que se cayó de la casa

–no te acerques tanto idiota –dijo algo sonrojada

Luego se comenzó a poner de pie

–si mis hermanas, son las hermanas jupiter

–¿las hermanas jupiter?

Luego de que diana le contara toda la historia de quienes eran

–¿y solo viniste a mi casa a contarme esa historia tan común? –dijo mientras seguía jugando a sus juegos

–por favor tómatelo con más seriedad

–mientras más escucho, más empeora

–ahora mi verdadera petición

–¿eh? –dijo sorprendido

–me ayudarías a buscar a mis hermanas –dijo seriamente

Keima la mira con una cara de reproche

–ya te dije que tu estas involucrado en todo esto

–qué demonios

–seguramente mis hermanas llegaron aquí igual que lo hice yo, quiero encontrarlas si están por aquí

Diana se da la vuelta para ver a keima de lado

–me podrás pedir cualquier cosas, cuando las hayamos encontrado

–no quiero seguir escuchándote, que no lo puedes hacer sola

–no quiero que Tenri se siga involucrando, por eso estoy pidiendo tu ayuda

Keima al no querer seguir hablando con Diana, se acostó en su cama para simular que estaba dormido

–es tarde, y estoy dormido, vete

–te lo pido por favor –dijo de manera suplicante

–Puede que ya te hayas encontrado con ellas –dijo Diana mientras intentaba destaparlo

–¿Qué me encontré con ellas –dijo sorprendido

–recuerda como aparecí, seguro que ellas también se escondieron en los espíritu fugados

–eso significa –dijo keima en voz baja

–por favor vuelve a investigar a las chicas que tenían un espíritu fugado, podría haber una diosa en su interior

–¿y? eso no tiene que ver conmigo

–por favor no te llevara mucho tiempo

–que te vayas a tu casa

Keima para impedir seguir escuchando se cubrió con su manta

–solo vi a los espíritus salir, nada mas

–eso no prueba nada, seguramente no tienes poder, a mí me tomo diez años recuperarme

–cómo quieres que busque algo sin tener datos al respecto

Diana se subió sobre keima para que escuchara

–no te tomara mucho tiempo, además

Esa frase intereso a keima

–lo más probable es que la chica que tenga una diosa, aun conserve sus recuerdos de cuando tenía el espíritu fugado

De pronto keima se levantó bruscamente, tirando a diana

–Que –grito sorprendido

–Ten más cuidado –dijo diana mientras se levantaba

–no puedes estás hablando en serio

–los recuerdos de las diosas completarían a los de su huésped, las chicas que tienen una diosa aun te recuerda

–¿Me recuerdan? –pensó preocupado

–piénsalo por favor, me iré ahora, dime luego tu respuesta

Diana se dirigía hacia la ventana para irse

–una cosa más, la energía de las diosas es el amor, no debes tratar fríamente a las candidatas

–eh

–si tratas mal a una chica y tiene una diosa, la diosa se debilitara

Diana se acercó a keima

–pero no te enamores de ellas, solo trátalas bien, recuerda que le perteneces a Tenri

–en que problemas tratas de meterme –grito enojado

Luego de un momento

–ya estoy lo suficientemente ocupado con los espíritus, no tengo tiempo para buscar diosas

–no crees que esto sería buena para ti, nosotras sellamos a los espíritus, si estuviéramos reunidas podríamos hacerlo nuevamente, y tu quedarías libre

Esas palabras sorprendieron a keima

–adios

Diana salió de la casa de keima, lo dejo pensativo sobre su propuesta

En la mañana siguiente, keima junto con Elsie se dirigían a la escuela

–Entonces de eso hablaste con Diana –dijo sorprendida Elsie –entonces ¿vamos a buscar a las diosas? –pregunto

–no tiene sentido buscar gente sin ninguna pista, además ya estoy demasiado ocupado con los espíritus fugados

–Supongo que tienes razón –dijo pensativa –además capturar a los espíritus es tu autentico trabajo –dijo con una sonrisa

–Realmente es el tuyo –pensó algo molesto

–¿no te dijo nada más, diana –dijo curiosa

–No solo eso –dijo desinteresadamente –no entenderías si te contara todo, y lo más probable es que lo arruinarías como siempre –pensó keima

Keima le oculto casi todo lo que hablaron, Diana y él, solo le dijo sobre que Diana le pidió buscar a sus hermanas, por si en alguna circunstancia necesitara su ayuda, además que no tenía otra escusa sobre porque Diana fue a buscarlo tan tarde

–Buenos días Elly –dijo Ayumi

–Buenos días Ayumi–san –saludo Elsie

Mientras ambas chicas charlaban, keima comenzó a ver fijamente a Ayumi

–Las chicas con una diosa me recuerda –pensó mientras analizaba la situación

–Hola katsuragi –dijo tímidamente Ayumi

Keima no contesto continuo pensando

–Deja de verme así, es incómodo –grito enojada mientras lo golpeaba

–kami–sama –dijo preocupada Elsie

–me odia, eso significa que no me recuerda –pensó adolorido keima

Lo que keima no noto es que Ayumi se fue sonrojada

Luego de eso keima entro a la escuela mientras pensaba de lo que hablo con diana

–¿investigar? No es como si tuviera un sensor de diosas, o pudiera ir preguntando "oye no recuerdas si te conquiste"

Luego de eso entro a clases donde se encontró con Chihiro, solo la observo un momento, en eso ella se acerco

–oye ¿no conoces a alguien que toque la batería? –pregunto con una sonrisa

–no debo ser frio con ella –pensó keima –porque me preguntas una tontería como esa –dijo desinteresadamente, mientras sacaba su PFP para comenzar a jugar

Esto molesto a chihiro, la cual golpeo fuertemente a keima

–no sé porque te pregunte, solo muérete insecto –dijo molesta

–Ayumi y Chihiro, me odian igual que siempre, o tal vez más –pensó adolorido

–Ahora que te paso nii–sama –pregunto Elsie que acababa de llegar

Luego de clases keima se fue a la azotea necesitaba pensar con tranquilidad

–no parece haber algún cambio en Chihiro ni Ayumi –pensó keima

–katsuragi–kun ¿estás bien?

–¿eh? Kanon, que haces aquí –dijo sorprendido

–es que vi que viniste y, yo te seguí –dijo apenada

–qué pasa con esa reacción, será que –pensó keima

–yo vi cómo te golpeaba Ayumi–san y Chihiro–san, estas bien

–Eh si no fue nada –dijo algo apenado

–Enserio,¿ porque te golpearon? –pregunto curiosa

–ellas, solo están nerviosas

–¿nerviosas? Es por lo de su banda

–si, como lo sabias

–tu hermana me lo conto

–jeje, ya veo –dijo nerviosos –aun no me gusta que digan que es mi hermana –pensó keima

–Qué raro, no suelo poder hablar tan calmadamente con las personas –dijo kanon en voz baja –por eso me cuesta hacer amigos –dijo algo avergonzada

–kanon esta diferente, sería buena idea investigarla –pensó keima –podrías ser amiga de Elsie, ella estaría encantada –dijo con una sonrisa

–eh, si, solo que Elsie–san es algo –dijo algo apenada

–Pegajosa, molesta, inútil –dijo keima desinteresadamente –creo que lo arruine –pensó keima

–No digas eso –dijo en tono de reproche –yo solo iba a decir que es demasiado animada –dijo con una sonrisa

–eh, si solo estaba bromeando je, je, je –dijo nervioso

–Fue divertido –dijo con una sonrisa –pero aun así no deberías hablar así de tu hermana

–sí, está bien

–Crees que podamos ser amigos –dijo tímidamente –eres la persona con la que más he hablado, y –dijo algo sonrojado y nerviosa

–Está bien –dijo nervioso –supongo que no me llamara como antes –pensó preocupado

–enserio, está bien, ¿no será una molestia?

–sí, pero creo que sería bueno mantenerlo en secreto –dijo seriamente

–¿eh secreto? –dijo confusa

–podría haber malentendidos, y eso podría ser malo para ti –dijo seriamente

–Creo que tienes razón –dijo apenado –gracias por preocuparte por mi

–qué bueno que entendió, sería un problema si saben que soy amigo de kanon, tengo que investigar si tiene una diosa, lo más rápido que pueda

.

Kanon estaba en la una filmación, pero tenía una sonrisa especialmente radiante

–Kanon estas muy alegre el día de hoy –dijo su representante con una sonrisa

–eso crees, yo me siento igual –dijo algo avergonzada

–esa sonrisa dice lo contrario

–jeje –rio avergonzada –debe ser porque estoy haciendo amigos –dijo tímidamente

–me alegro que estés disfrutando la escuela

–si –dijo con una sonrisa

.

.

**no sabia como seria recibida este fic, ya que kami nomi no es muy conocida, pero cuando vi el anime me gusto tanto que tuve la necesidad de crear una nueva historia**

**a los que le guste la historia, comenten que me ayuda para tener mas inspiración, ademas que es la mejor manera de saber que la historia esta siendo bien recibida **


	3. Capítulos Tres: amistad

El día siguiente, en el descanso de clases, keima y kanon se encontraron en la azotea de la escuela

–hola kanon

Dijo el mientras llegaba a la azotea

–katsuragi–kun, hola –dijo tímidamente

–de que querías hablar conmigo –dijo de manera normal

–bueno eh, solo no quería estar sola durante el descanso,….perdón –dijo tímidamente

–no hay problema, me gusta este lugar

dijo dirigiéndose al banco

–veo que ella sigue sin gustarle estar sola –pensó preocupado

–Si es verdad es un lugar fantástico –dijo mientras miraba a la lejanía

–Sí, me gusta la tranquilidad de este lugar –dijo mientras sacaba su PFP para jugar

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo

–ayer estuviste en un programa, ¿verdad? –dijo desinteresadamente

–¿eh me viste? –dijo sorprendida

–si Elsie lo estaba esperando

Dijo sin dejar de mirar su juego

–Elsie–san –dijo pensativa

–Sin importar que vayan al mismo salón no se pierde ninguno de los programas donde sales –dijo sin pensar

–demonios, hable sin pensar, espero que no piense mal –pensó preocupado Keima

–y que dices

Dijo Kanon acercándose al rostro de keima

–de que –dijo algo sonrojado

–como estuve ayer –dijo con un brillo en los ojos

–bien –dijo algo avergonzado

–me alegro que te gustara –dijo con una sonrisa

Esas palabras sorprendieron a keima

–creo que ya es hora de que regresemos – dijo recuperando la compostura

–eh si, tienes razón

–adelántate, iré en un momento

–esta bien, nos vemos en clases

Dijo mientras se ponía de pie, Kanon salió despidiéndose con la mano

Keima se apoyó en la baranda

–no, se si ella me recuerda…. parece como la primera vez que nos conocimos –pensó keima

Un momento después keima se dirigió a clases mientras jugaba como de costumbre

–nii–sama donde estabas te estuve buscando –pregunto Elsie

–no se te ocurrió que me fui para que no me buscaras –dijo keima

–no seas cruel nii–sama –dijo tiernamente

–hermana pequeña katsuragi silencio

–lo siento –grito asustada

–y tu katsuragi deja de jugar –grito el profesor

Keima no le prestó atención, y siguió jugando tranquilamente

–tengo que descubrir si kanon tiene una diosa, mientras más rápido lo sepa, perderé menos tiempo de juego –pensó keima

Keima guardo su partida

–Medio mal que pensé en darle mi correo –pensó

Él le envió un mensaje a kanon

Kanon que estaba pensativa sobre si mandarle un mensaje o no, se sorprendió cuando recibió su mensaje

–¿eh quiere que nos veamos para almorzar? –Pensó sorprendida –yo que no sabía si invitarlo o no –pensó con una sonrisa

–nakagawa deja el celular que estas en clases –grito enojado el profesor

–sí, lo siento –dijo disculpándose

En la hora del almuerzo, los dos se encontraron, en el lugar acordado

–nii–sama vayamos a comprar ¿eh? –Dijo confundida –donde estas nii–sama – dijo mirando a los lados

Elsie se quedó sorprendida, de que él no estuviera de nuevo

.

–siento que te hayan regañado, fue mi culpa

–fue mi culpa también, pero porque siempre juegas en clases, ¿no tienes problemas con los profesores?

–hice una especie de trato con el profesor –dijo sin darle importancia

–¿trato? –dijo confundida

–eh si, si yo sacaba cien puntos en los exámenes, él no me molestaría

–pero el sigue regañándote –dijo confundida

–eso no me importa, mientras no me saquen la consola, lo mismo pasa con el resto

Dijo el, desinteresadamente

Kanon quedo sorprendida por esa respuesta, ambos se quedaron un segundo en silencio

–Veo que traes tu propia comida –dijo kanon intentando cambiar de tema

–Sí, mi madre la prepara antes de salir –dijo sin interés

–Ya veo –dijo mientras veía la comida de keima

–Tú también traes la tuya –pregunto sin mucho interés

–sí, aunque no tengo mucha experiencia cocinando –dijo algo avergonzada

–entonces ella prepara su propia comida –pensó keima

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por un momento

–eh, katsuragi–kun –dijo en voz baja

En ese momento sonó la campana

–ya, tenemos que irnos, ve tu primero

–eh si claro

Kanon se dirigió al salón de clases

–parecía que kanon quería decirme algo, ¿o lo habré imaginado? –dijo en voz baja, pensativo

En la casa katsuragi

–nii–sama, donde vas

–A mi cuarto, no me molestes que tengo algo importante que hacer–dijo seriamente

–¿pero nii–sama?

Keima no le importo lo que Elsie quería y se encerró en su cuarto

–kami–sama a estado actuado raro últimamente –dijo pensativa

En su cuarto, keima estaba sentado frente al monitor mientras jugaba y meditaba su situación

–las cosas no están saliendo como pensé, será que me equivoque y kanon no tiene una diosa en su interior –pensó

–¿podrá ser que todo fue una casualidad? –pensó

–si me equivoque y Kanon no tiene una diosa, podría dejar de perder mi tiempo buscando

Mientras Keima pensaba eso, su PFP sonó notificándolo que tenía un nuevo mensaje

–Olvide ponerla en silencio –dijo en voz baja mientras miraba su consola portátil

Keima dejo un momento de jugar y tomo su PFP

–¿un mensaje de kanon? –dijo confundido

katsuragi–kun, olvide decirte algo, podríamos vernos hoy

luego de leer el mensaje, keima dejo la consola en el escritorio

–este era el evento que estaba esperando, con esto me asegurare si kanon tiene una diosa o no

Keima comenzó a prepararse para verse con kanon

.

–Aun no eh tenido la oportunidad de preguntarle porque desaparece de clases últimamente –pensó Elsie

–siento que me está ocultando algo–pensó –podría sé que algún regalo para mí –dijo algo feliz –no, él no es así –dijo en voz baja

En ese momento keima salió de su cuarto

–kami–sama

–voy a salir

Decía mientras bajaba la escalera

–quieres que vaya contigo

–no iré solo

–pero kami–sama, adonde iras

–voy a comprar un juego –dijo seriamente

Keima salió de la casa

–esto es raro, nii–sama fue ayer a comprar sus juegos…. mejor lo sigo para saber que me está ocultando

Elsie uso su Hagoromo para hacerse invisible y volar para seguir a keima sin que él se diera cuenta

–Que querrá kanon –pensó keima

–nii–sama está tomando otro camino –dijo Elsie en voz baja

.

–Creo, que fue por aquí que me dijo que nos encontráramos –dijo keima mirando a los lados

.

–Hacia donde se dirige –pensó Elsie mientras lo seguía

En un descuido, Elsie perdió de vista a Keima

–katsuragi–kun por aquí –dijo kanon mientras movía su mano

Keima mira hacia la dirección de kanon, y se acerco

–hola kanon

–hola perdón por pedirte esto tan repentinamente –dijo algo avergonzada

–no pasa nada –dijo normalmente

–hay algo que quería pedirte –dijo tímidamente

–Será que me dirá que me recuerda, ¿kanon tendrá una diosa? –pensó

.

–Donde se fue –dijo Elsie

Mirando a los lados lo encontró

–ah, ahí está –dijo emocionada

–pero no está solo, esto es extraño, a kami–sama no le gusta estar con otras personas –dijo confundida

Elsie se acercó para tener una mejor visión

–espera esa no es….. –dijo sorprendida

Elsie se acercó velozmente hacia donde estaban keima y kanon

–nii–sama –grito Elsie mientras movía su mano

–eh, ¿Elsie? –Dijo sorprendido –¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo enojado

–nii–sama porque no me dijiste que te encontrarías con kan….

Elsie no pudo terminar de hablar porque keima le cubrió la boca

–shh- sabes lo que ocurrirá si la gente sabe que es kanon –dijo en voz baja

–lo siento –dijo en voz baja

–hola Elsie–san –dijo Kanon con una sonrisa

–kanon–chan, hola

Dijo Elsie más calmada pero aun emocionada, por estar con ella

–no puedo creer que pueda estar contigo, fuera de clases, soy tan feliz

Elsie comenzó a hablar con kanon emocionadamente

–este demonio inútil, solo está estorbando no me dejo escuchar lo que kanon quería decirme –pensó molesto Keima

Keima noto que Elsie estaba, atosigando a kanon

–Elsie es suficiente vámonos –dijo Keima seriamente

–eh, ya nos vamos –dijo tristemente

–sí, no ves que la estas incomodando

–Eso no es cierto –dijo kanon con una sonrisa dulce

–lo ves nii–sama

Es igual vámonos, nos vemos luego kanon

–eh, si

–está bien, adiós kanon–chan

Los dos "hermanos" se fueron

–que será lo que kanon, quería decirme, estuve tan cerca de saberlo –pensó Keima

–kami–sama que está ocurriendo –pregunto confusa

Supongo que no puedo ocultártelo más

luego de decir esto keima se quedó en silencio

–¿qué cosa? –dijo curiosa

–te lo diré en casa más tarde

–entonces démonos prisa que quiero saber que pasa –Elsie tomo la mano de Keima con intención de arrastrarlo

–Espera –grito keima

–Que pasa –pregunto confundida

–aun no vamos a casa

–eh, ¿adonde vamos ahora?

–te lo dije ¿no? Voy a comprar un juego –dijo seriamente

–eh, ¿era verdad?

–porque lo preguntas, sabes que no bromeo cuando se trata de mis juegos

–pero si ayer compraste los juegos nuevos

–si pero hoy llegaba este, y ya que me seguiste me acompañaras

–está bien –dijo resignada

Luego de que ambos volvieran de la tienda de juegos y comenzaron con su charla

–bien, primero de nada, usaste tu Hagoromo para que no te viera, verdad

–sí, perdón kami–sama es solo que pensé que estabas extraño

–está bien, la verdad no creí que lo notarias

–entonces estas saliendo con Kanon

–no digas tonterías, no estoy interesado en el mundo real –dijo cruzado de brazos

–Entonces que ocurre –dijo confundida

–estoy investigando si hay una diosa en kanon

–¿diosa? entonces vas a ayudar a diana

–solo lo hago porque tengo la oportunidad

–porque no me dijiste antes, podría haberte ayudado

–tu solo me causas problemas

–no seas malo

–como sea ya que te enteraste me ayudaras

–sí que quieres que haga

–kanon quería decirme algo antes de que llegaras

–lo siento –dijo en voz baja

–quiero que trates de averiguar de qué se trataba, sin ser evidente

–cómo voy a hacerlo –dijo confusa

–ella quiere hacer amigos

–Podre ser amiga de kanon–chan –dijo emocionada

–sí, pero deja de ser tan intensas, solo la incomodas

–que ….porque

–ella no está acostumbrada, ve con más calma

–está bien lo entiendo –dijo algo triste

–bien con la ayuda de Elsie, no tendré que perder tanto tiempo con ella

Pensó Keima mientras subía a su cuarto

.

.

En otro lugar

–bien terminamos por hoy

–bien hecho kanon

–gracias representante –dijo alegremente

–como te ha ido en la escuela

–Bien –dijo con una sonrisa

–sí, últimamente has estado más alegre de lo normal

–Eso cree –dijo confundida

–sí, no será que te conseguiste un novio –dijo de manera picara

–no, no como dice eso –dijo avergonzada y sonrojada

–solo estoy bromeando

–qué alivio –dijo aliviada

–pero sabes si te consigues un novio, tienes que avisarme –dijo seriamente

–Eh, –dijo confundida

–ya sabes tus fanáticos masculinos podrían estar decepcionados, hay que saber controlarlo

–eh, está bien, pero no estoy interesada en conseguir una pareja

–sí, pero ya sabes

.

El día siguiente, Elsie fue a hablar con kanon

–hola kanon–chan

–hola Elsie–san

–te quería preguntar si –dijo nerviosa –si a la hora del almuerzo podríamos juntarnos –dijo tímidamente

–claro, eso sería bueno

–Enserio –dijo emocionada –gracias nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo –dijo más calmada

Elsie se retiró, y fue a hablar con keima

–tenías razón nii–sama

–te lo dije, ahora cuando almuercen juntas trata de averiguar

–¿pero no vendrás con nosotras?

–para que crees que te lo pedí, para ahorrarme esa molestia –dijo algo molesto

–pero tú también eres amigo de kanon–chan –dijo de manera suplicante

–no insistas, que no iré –dijo tercamente Keima

.

En la hora del almuerzo se reunieron Elsie con Kanon, además de Keima que fue de mala ganas

–Es fantástico que sepas cocinar kanon–chan –dijo emocionada

–Gracias Elsie –dijo algo avergonzada

–no vi en ninguna parte que cocinaras tu propia comida,¿ a qué edad aprendiste? –pregunto curiosa

–bueno desde que era chica me costó comprar comida y para no ser una molestia decidí aprender a cocinar

–ya veo –dijo Elsie

–debió ser por el espíritu fugado –pensó keima

–además de ser una Idol, eres buena cocinando y en los estudios, yo quisiera ser como tu

–no es para tanto, tú debes cocinar mejor que yo

–tal vez pero a pesar de no asistir a clases tus notas son muy buenas

–eh, si pero últimamente eh tenido problemas con matemáticas –dijo algo avergonzada

–¿problemas? Pero entonces podrías hacer que nii–sama te ayude, el saca cien en todos los exámenes

–eh,¿ Katsuragi–kun?

Al escuchar esto Keima se quedó estático

–que estás diciendo –dijo en voz baja keima

–sería bueno que la ayudes, será divertido como la ultimas vez que nos ayudaste–dijo con una sonrisa

–este demonio inútil solo me trae problemas –pensó con molestia

–si hay algún problemas –dijo en voz baja Kanon

–no, está bien, mañana te explicare lo que no entiendas –dijo resignado

–gracias –dijo avergonzada

El día siguiente keima se encontró con Kanon para las clases

–tu qué haces aquí –dijo con molestia

–nii–sama también enséñame –dijo con una sonrisa

–no hay tiempo –dijo secamente

–no seas malo

–empezare con lo básico

Keima se paró en el frente copiando varias ecuaciones y explicando cómo se resolvían algunos problemas que les habían dado

–déjame ver, kanon

Keima le respondía sus dudas, y le mostro la mejor manera de resolver los problemas

–nii–sama, cuando me explicaras a mi

–Ten esto ve a comprar algo de beber –dijo Keima mientras le daba dinero

–está bien, pero cuando vuelva me ayudaras

Elsie se retiro

–qué era lo que no entendías –dijo prestándole atención a Kanon

Kanon no aguanto la risa y se le escapo una carcajada, lo que dejo confundido a Keima

–perdón, perdón –dijo controlándose

–te diviertes

–es que te llevas muy bien con tu hermana

–eso crees –dijo confuso

–si, se ve que son muy unidos

–bueno eso no importa, en que necesitabas ayuda

–ah sí, perdón por desviarme del tema, era esto

–eso se resuelve de la siguiente forma

Luego de la explicación

–gracia con tu ayuda logre entender todo, ahora seguro que me ira mejor

–solo necesitabas saber lo básico, el resto fue tuyo

–siendo sincera, yo te quería pedir ayuda, pero no sabía si era correcto

–por eso me pediste que fuera a verte –dijo confuso

–sí, perdón por eso

En ese momento sonó el celular de Kanon

–lo siento debo irme, gracias de nuevo –dijo despidiéndose

–está bien

–discúlpame con Elsie–san

Kanon se fue rápidamente

.

Elsie regreso

–¿dónde está kanon–chan? –pregunto confundida

–Tuvo que irse –dijo mientras caminaba hacia la salida con su consola en la manos

–espera nii–sama porque te vas, aun no me ayudaste

–te dije que no te ayudaría

–nii–sama, malo –dijo con tono de niña


	4. Capitulo Cuatro: Conquistas Problemática

**Este capítulo resumirá dos conquistas, en mi opinión relevantes para el futuro, no habrá muchos cambios con lo original **

**.**

**.**

–ya me voy –dijo Keima saliendo de la casa

–espérame nii–sama

el solo siguió su camino mientras jugaba

.

Cuando keima y Elsie llegaron al salón vieron que kanon aún no había llegado

–eh kanon–chan aun no llega –dijo Elsie tristemente

–Es raro que kanon llegue tarde –pensó keima

En ese momento llego chihiro

–Si no vas a entrar…. muévete cucaracha –dijo mientras lo movía de una patada

–Creo que cada vez me odia más –dijo en voz baja

–estas bien nii–sama

Luego de esta situación, Keima se fue a su lugar, mientras que Elsie hablaba con sus amigas

.

–ya que Kanon no vino hay, aprovechare para jugar sin interrupciones –pensó Keima

Elsie le paso una nota a keima, el guardo su partida y leyó la nota

nii–sama necesito hablar contigo después de clase, por favor –decía la nota además de un dibujo de Elsie suplicando

–Que querrá ahora –dijo keima mientras arrugaba la nota y volvió a jugar

Después de clases

–y bien de que querías hablarme –dijo Keima mientras jugaba

–nii–sama necesito tu ayuda –dijo de manera suplicante

–que quieres esta vez

–la banda aún no tiene un baterista, y chihiro está muy nerviosa, porque el festival está muy cerca –dijo preocupada

–ya te dije que no me uniré a una banda –dijo seriamente

–Pero–dijo tristemente

–además hay poco tiempo para practicar, el festival es en dos meses, aunque encuentren a alguien aun tendrán problemas –dijo seriamente

–Si lo sé –dijo desanimada

–Pero si encontraran alguien que ya sabe tocar, sería otra historia –dijo sin interés

–¿eh? ¿Saber tocar?

Elsie se quedó pensando

–nii–sama, que te parece un miembro del club de instrumentos de vientos, son realmente hábiles, debe haber alguien que sepa tocar los tambores –dijo emocionada –iré a preguntar –dijo mientras se iba corriendo

–Idiota, ellos también se están preparando para el festival, es imposible que alguien se pueda preparar para dos presentaciones el mismo día –dijo keima pero Elsie no lo oyó

A keima no le importo y siguió jugando, poco después algo llamo su atención, era una melodía de percusión bastante bella

El sonido provenía de una chica que estaba tocando la baranda de la escalera con unas baquetas, y se veía que era muy feliz al hacerlo, pero la chica tropezó con su ropa y cayo justo encima de keima

–ah, lo siento por mi conducta inapropiada, no sabía que había alguien aquí, discúlpeme

–ah, la PFP se quedó congelada –dijo alarmado

–¿estás bien? –dijo preocupada

Keima no contesto, solo trataba de descongelar la consola

De pronto una mujer mayor baja por las escaleras a gran velocidad

–Que le haces a mi hija, sinvergüenza –dijo mientras empujaba a keima contra un muro

–veo que estás dispuesto a morir, por molestar a la hija de la familia Goidou

–Querida madre –dijo Yui

–Yui estas bien, vi como ese hombre te atacaba, vayamos inmediatamente a la policía, pero antes vayamos a que te revise un doctor –dijo preocupada

–madre, solo hemos chocado, fue todo un accidente –dijo tratando de calmar a su madre

–no pensé que bestias así, podrían venir a esta escuela, por eso te dije que era mejor un instituto femenino, Yui

–Oye, yo soy la víctima aqui –dijo keima mientras se levantaba

–vámonos Yui

Dijo ignorando completamente a Keima

–Sí, madre –dijo Yui sumisamente

Yui se volteo para hacer una reverencia a keima

–de verdad lo siento –dijo en voz muy baja

De pronto dos chica llegaron

–Yui es verdad que dejaras el club

–bueno, yo –dijo tímidamente Yui

La madre de Yui la interrumpió

–señoritas del club de viento exactamente, mi hija está muy ocupada con otro modo de entrenamiento, por eso debe dejar su club

–pero, ¿no querías tocar en el festival ¿

–yo realmente, no sé cómo disculparme

–si nos disculpan, ahora debemos irnos

Dijo tomando del brazo a Yui

–nii–sama, fue inútil ir al club

–claro, que pensabas

–aunque si había una chica, que era una genio con los tambores, pero era controlada por su familia, por lo que me dijeron es una familia importante, no creo que pueda pedírselo

Yui al escuchar eso puso una cara de tristeza, y luego el detector de espíritus sonó

–qué escuela más escandalosa, supongo que no son capaces de no hacer ruido

–todo estaba tranquilo hasta que llegaste –dijo keima desinteresadamente mientras se iba

–qué manera de hablar son esa –dijo la madre de Yui enfadada

.

.

El dia siguiente keima y Elsie estaban espiando a Yui, para conseguir más información para la conquista

–como pensé será muy difícil acercarme con su madre tan cerca de ella, tengo que terminar la conquista el día de hoy

–¿eh? ¿Enserio? Pero dijiste lo mismo la última vez –dijo recordando

–¿por culpa de quien, no pude terminarla?

Elsie solo rio nerviosamente

–bueno eso no importa, eh visto muchas chicas así, en los juegos antiguos, la chica que es totalmente controlada por su familia

–que haremos entonces

–lo arreglaremos, destruyendo su hogar

–ya veo, ¿qué quieres que destruya primero? –dijo Elsie con un taladro en sus manos

–idiota, es solo una metáfora, hare algo mejor

.

–yo realmente quería tocar en el festival

–ah Yui, viniste a vernos

–no te preocupes una chica de primero tocara tu parte

–Ya veo –dijo en tono bajo –háganlo lo mejor que puedan, por favor

–claro

.

Yui bajaba las escaleras inmersa en sus pensamientos y no vio que había una pelota con la cual tropezó y aterrizando sobre Keima de nuevo

–lo siento estaba distraída

–Otra vez tú, esto es extraño –dijo con una cara de amabilidad

–el chico de ayer, no dejo de chocar contigo

–chocar dos días, lo nuestro es un extraño destino

Esas palabras alarmaron a Yui

–creo que me excedí al llamarlo destino –pensó keima

.

A ti te gusta tocar los tambores

–si me encanta

–ayer cuando estabas tocando, parecías un ángel –de pronto keima toco su cabello con una mano –que sonido hace tu corazón, me gustaría saberlo –dijo con cara de ternura

–¿eh? –dijo confundida

En ese momento la madre de Yui llego, y alejo a su hija de keima

–Aléjate bestia –dijo con enojo la madre

Keima se quedó en el suelo

–solo necesitaba algo mas de tiempo –pensó Keima

–la próxima vez que nos encontremos dime que sonido hace tu corazón

Dijo keima mientras veía como se iba Yui

.

Ya en la noche

–otra vez te interrumpieron, nii–sama

–no, todo salió como lo esperaba, lo mejor era dejar las cosas inconclusas, para luego terminarlas con más impacto

–ya veo

–ahora lo que sigue es infiltrarse en la casa de Yui

–¿quieres hacerlo ahora?

–por supuesto –dijo keima mientras se acomodaba el traje

–está bien –dijo Elsie con una escalera

–hagamos esto rápido, que me comenzó a doler la cabeza

–debe ser porque últimamente recibiste muchos golpes

Keima comenzó a tambalearse

–nii–sama, ¿estás bien?... si quieres podemos dejarlo para mañana

–no, terminaremos hoy con esta conquista

Luego de eso keima se desmayó, Yui que estaba en su casa se desmayó al mismo tiempo

Y al despertar ambos habían cambiado de cuerpo

Las cosas se complicaron debido a este hecho, pero con esfuerzo nadie se dio cuenta que ambos cambiaron de cuerpo, aunque las cosas fueron difíciles para ambos, Yui se llevó la peor parte, Keima al principio aprovecho la oportunidad, pero cuando los juegos para chicas comenzaron a gustarle y el comenzó a sentirse raro guio a Elsie y Yui para que lo conquisten y así liberar al espíritu prófugo

Que al ser una nivel cuatro Elsie no pudo capturarla, y termino herida, pero luego la encontraron en un recipiente que era mejor del que Elsie podía crear, y no sabía quien la había capturado

.

Luego de eso, al día siguiente

–esta vez sí que se complicaron las cosas

–sí, ese espíritu era muy fuerte

–yo lo decía, por el cambio de cuerpo

–¿fue difícil para ti ser una chica, nii–sama?

–cambiando de tema, aun no sabes quién atrapo al espíritu

–no –dijo con tristeza

En ese momento llegaron Ayumi y Chihiro para hablarle a Keima amablemente

–Este es un desarrollo extraño –dijo keima a Elsie, en voz baja

–es que Yui se llevaba bien con los miembros de la banda

Keima empezó a meditar sobre lo que haría

–las engañe, no hay Manero que quiera unirme a una tonta banda

Esas frases descolocaron a las chicas que rápidamente racionaron golpeándolo

Luego de eso llego Yui para defenderlo y pedir unirse a la banda

.

Unos días después keima se encontró con otra alma prófuga que estaba en la hermana mayor de Kusunoki Kasuga, Hinoki

Fue una captura larga y complicada, que debidos a problemas externos se salió de control, teniendo que intervenir el grupo de búsqueda, aunque no fue suficiente para atrapar el espíritu que casi revive, y que nuevamente fue atrapado por una persona desconocida

.

.

**los que leyeron el manga, supongo que no estarán muy felices, pero estas conquistas son realmente importante para el siguiente capitulo, ademas quería hacer un resumen por si hay alguien que no haya leído el manga o no se acuerde muy bien lo hechos **

**si veo que este capitulo y el anterior tienen varios comentarios, subiré el próximo el miércoles o el jueves, espero recibir su apoyo, y descuiden que los próximos capítulos son mas originales, ademas que aparecerá Kanon**

**también quise aprovechar este capitulo para explicar que la trama, donde yo no pongo a Kanon no cambiara mucho de la original, en resumen lo que yo no escriba sera porque ocurrió como en el manga, bueno me despido**


	5. Capitulo Cinco: Un Día en el Parque

**Capitulo Cinco: Un Día en el Parque de Diversiones**

.

.

.

Habían pasado unos días desde las capturas, y Elsie estaba en la práctica de su banda que por fin estaba completa

–quieren ir a algún sitio después de las practicas –dijo Ayumi

–no tengo mucho dinero, además tengo que pagar la inscripción de la banda –dijo Chihiro

–Yui ¿y tú, que dices?

–yo tampoco tengo mucho dinero conmigo

–ya veo, entonces vayamos por taiyakis –dijo Ayumi con una sonrisa

–Elly que te parece –dijo Chihiro mirando hacia la dirección de Elsie

–Hoy me voy directo a casa, si me disculpan –dijo desanimada

Elsie sin darse cuenta se dirigió hacia la ventana para baja por ahí

Lo cual hizo que sus amigas se preocuparan y fueran a ver si estaba bien, pero no la vieron, ya que ella se había ido volando

.

De camino a su casa estaba Keima jugando

–como pensé no tengo tiempo para buscar diosas, ya estoy muy ocupado con los espíritus –dijo en voz baja –las ultimas capturas se complicaron y alargaron demasiado, tengo que recuperar el tiempo perdido

Elsie alcanzo volando a Keima, y comenzó a caminar a la par con el

–si hubiera hecho bien mi trabajo, Hinoki no hubiera pasado por todos esos problemas –dijo con tristeza

–¿aun sigues con eso? –pregunto Keima

–sin decir que no pude atrapar los espíritus de nivel cuatro, si apareciera otro no sé qué podría pasar –dijo desanimada

–no es mi trabajo atraparlo, así que no me importa –dijo Keima sin interés, dejando a Elsie a punto de llorar

.

El día en la escuela, las amigas de Elsie estaban tratando de averiguar que le ocurría

–anímate Elly

–¿te ocurrió algo malo? –dijo Ayumi preocupada

–estoy bien, no es nada –dijo fingiendo una sonrisa

–esto debe ser culpa de tu hermano ¿verdad? –dijo algo molesta Ayumi

–claro, eso tiene sentido, oye tu –dijo Chihiro confrontando a keima

–tu hermana menor esta triste, porque eres un inútil

–si ese fuera el motivo se habría deprimido antes, ¿no crees?

Esas palabras sorprendieron a las chicas

–que insensible que no te importa tu hermana menor –dijo Ayumi

–¿hermana? me da igual

.

En su casa luego de la cena y el baño, keima estaba en su cuarto pensando

–Estoy realmente perdido, no sé cómo animarla –dijo keima pensativa

–Mis estrategias son para conquistar, no me sirven, no puedo ver el final –dijo en voz baja

–tendré que pedir ayuda a otras personas, no me queda de otra

.

El día siguiente en la escuela

–ustedes dos, pueden venir –dijo Keima mirando a Chihiro y Ayumi

–¿eh?

–¿Qué haces aquí Katsuragi

–Que yo por mi propia decisión me acerque al mundo real –decía pensativo

–tú fuiste quien nos llamó, dinos rápido lo que quieres

–quiero animar a Elsie, lo más rápido posible, ¿hay alguna manera para conseguirlo?

–todas las estrategias que tengo son para conquistar, no me sirven, ustedes siempre están con ella ¿tienen algún evento que no cambie nuestra relación?

–por lo que entendí Katsuragi quiere animar a Elly

–sí, eso parece

–deja todo en mis manos, todo irá bien, tengo algo que seguro funcionara, iré a ver a Elsie

–espera, realmente entendiste lo que quise decir –dijo Keima

Chihiro no lo escucho porque se fue

–que divertido, así que tienes un lado bueno, Katsuragi –dijo amablemente Ayumi

–Porque fue eso –pensó Keima

.

Ambas chicas se fueron y en ese momento le llego un mensaje a Keima

–¿Qué quera decirme esta vez? –pensó Keima

.

Keima salió del salón con su PFP, y se dirigió a la azotea

–ya vine

–hola Keima–kun, hace mucho que no hablamos

–hola Kanon, volviste hoy ¿verdad?

–sí, eh estado ocupada, estos días –dijo tímidamente

–por suerte Kanon no estuvo durante las dos últimas capturas, eso habría sido una complicación más, además de la que ya tuvimos –pensó Keima

–parece que algo ocurrió mientras no estaba

–Porque lo dices –dijo algo sorprendido

–eh visto que Elsie está algo deprimida, ¿ocurrió algo? –dijo algo preocupada

–ah, eso ya estoy trabajando para solucionarlo –dijo sin interés

–¿Por qué está deprimida? –pregunto curiosa

–por algo sin importancia, ya le pedí ayuda a sus amigas sobre como animarla, solo falta que me digan el plan

–te estas comportando como un hermano mayor –dijo con una sonrisa

–solo lo hago… para que todo vuelva a la normalidad –dijo mirando el suelo

–aun así, es bueno que quieras animar a Elsie

–gracias, supongo –dijo en voz baja

–Solo lo hago porque la necesito si aparece otra alma prófuga –pensó Keima

–si me necesitas para algo, llámame –dijo con una sonrisa

–está bien, ya es hora de regresar a clases

.

–de verdad kami nii–sama quiere que vaya a una cita con el –dijo sorprendida

–si hoy después de la escuela ambos irán a Desney Sea, también habrá un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales –dijo Chihiro

–De verdad nii–sama dijo que quería ir –dijo aun sin creerlo

.

En el salón de clases

–¿Desney Sea? ¿Por qué este sitio?

–Porque a las chicas nos gustan esas cosas, estoy segura que la animara –dijo Ayumi

–de verdad ¿se divertirá si va sola?

–tú también iras –dijo en tono de reproche

–Porque tengo que ir también –dijo algo molesto

–Solo hazlo –dijo en voz baja

.

.

Poco después las tres amigas estaban en su salón de club, arreglando a Elsie para su cita

–espera Chihiro no puedo quitarme la calavera

Dijo una Elsie con rapa totalmente diferente

–no te preocupes todo irá bien –dijo Chihiro con una sonrisa

–pero, es que –dijo Elsie en voz baja

–vamos Elly es bueno cambiar de vez en cuando –dijo Yui

–Está bien –dijo resignada

–esto será una gran experiencia para ese antisocial otamegane, para que recuerde que tiene una gran hermana menor –dijo Chihiro

–chihiro tu solo te quieres reír un rato –dijo Elsie

–no lo voy a negar –dijo con una sonrisa

.

Devuelta en el salón de clases con Keima

–ir solo nosotros, ¿no sería como una cita? –pensó Keima

–Porque lo piensas tanto, después de todo ustedes son hermanos, es normal que salgan juntos –dijo Ayumi

–Aunque no somos parientes –pensó Keima

–está bien lo haré –dijo resignado

–bien, asegúrate de llegar puntual –dijo seriamente

–sí, si como digas

–antes de que lo olvide, si haces que Elly se entristezca más, te golpeare hasta cansarme

Keima solo la vio con algo de miedo

Dijo con cara de demonio, y luego se fue con sus amigas

Luego de un rato meditándolo

–creo que se dé una persona que animara a Elsie mas que yo

Dijo keima mientras escribía un mensaje

–entonces irán al parque de diversiones –contesto kanon

–las amigas de Elsie me dijeron que en ese lugar se animaría, y quería saber si irías con ella

–hoy tengo el día libre, déjame que me prepare y lo veré ahí a los dos, adiós –dijo rápidamente

–no espera

dijo alarmado, pero era tarde, Kanon ya había colgado

–Creo que no me exprese bien –dijo Keima desanimado –supongo que al final iré

.

–Aun no puedo creer que nii–sama quiera salir conmigo, ¿de verdad él dijo eso?

–que obstinada eres, él nos dijo "no soporto ver triste a Elsie, quiero hacer algo para animarla"

Dijo Chihiro imitando la voz de Keima lo mejor que pudo

–de verdad dijo eso –dijo impactada

–y también lloro –dijo con una sonrisa

–no puede ser –dijo en voz baja

–¿eh? Le dije que nos esperara en la puerta a las 17, ¿Dónde estará? –dijo Ayumi mirando a los lados

–no puedo creer que deje esperando a su hermana –dijo molesta Chihiro

–es de lo peor, como deja esperando a su hermana –dijo Yui cruzada de brazos

–ustedes son las que llegan cinco minutos tarde, hasta tuve tiempo de comprar algunas cosas –decía Keima mientras sostenía algunas bolsas

–vamos Elsie, está bien ir a desney sea, ¿no?

Dijo Keima mirando hacia ella y avanzando hacia la entrada

–Sí, nii–sama –dijo Elsie alcanzándolo

.

–pensaba seguirlos si parecía interesante, pero veo que no será necesario –dijo Chihiro

Después de eso las amigas de Elsie se fueron

.

–no eh estado aquí desde la captura de Kasunoki –dijo Keima recordando

–es imposible que kami–sama haya querido venir a una cita, yo lo conozco mejor que nadie –pensó Elsie

–Vamos Elsie tengo una sorpresa para ti

–¿sorpresa? –Dijo Elsie –que está pasando kami–sama nunca me daría un obsequio –pensó sorprendida

–Espero que esas dos tengan razón, y que Elsie se anime con esto –pensó keima mientras seguía su camino

–hola Elsie, como has estado –dijo kanon con una sonrisa

–eh, kanon–chan –dijo emocionada, aunque no tanto como de costumbre

–shh, estoy disfrazada, no quiero que nadie sepa que soy yo –dijo Kanon con su dedo índice en su labio

–Lo siento –dijo en voz baja

–no pasa nada –dijo con una sonrisa

–tu hermano me dijo, que vendrían y quise acompañarlos

–de verdad, voy a estar con kanon–chan, en un parque de atracciones

–Claro, somos amigas –dijo sonriendo

–¿amigas? Claro es verdad –dijo emocionada Elsie

Ambas siguieron conversando

–sabía que kanon ayudaría a que Elsie se animara –pensó keima

Los tres siguieron caminando, subieron a algunos juegos juntos, luego se sentaron a comer algo, donde kanon y Elsie se rieron juntas de keima

.

–¿adónde quieres ir ahora Elsie? –pregunto Kanon

–vayamos a la rueda de la fortuna, quiero ver la ciudad desde ahí arriba

–debe ser hermoso –dijo Kanon

–de verdad te interesa eso, tu puedes volar –dijo keima en voz baja

Elsie solo se rio

–Vamos, si Elsie quiere subir, no veo porque negarnos –dijo kanon con una sonrisa

Keima no dijo nada solo siguió a las dos chicas .

una vez dentro, Keima trato de analizar si Elsie seguía desanimada

–Porque me miras tanto, es vergonzoso –dijo apenada

Keima solo desvió la mirada

–Mira kanon–chan se puede ver la ciudad maijima desde aquí –dijo Elsie poniéndose de pie

–a ver –dijo kanon emocionada

–si ambas se ponen de pie, se balanceara y perderán el equilibrio –dijo keima

En eso Elsie pierde el equilibrio, empujando a kanon que cayó encima de keima

–lo siento –dijo kanon apenada con el rostro sonrojado

–no, pasa nada, puedes moverte –dijo algo avergonzado

–sí, lo siento –dijo avergonzada

–lo siento fue mi culpa –dijo Elsie mientras ayudaba a Kanon a ponerse de pie

–ya paso, solo fue un evento desafortunado, no es como si tuviéramos una cita –dijo volviéndose a sentar

–Si es verdad –dijo desanimada Elsie

–eh, que paso, volvió como antes –pensó keima

–ah, tengo que irme lo siento –dijo kanon –pero antes quiero hablar contigo Keima–kun

–que pasa

–parece que no funciono, Elsie sigue desanimada

–Todo parecía ir según lo planeado, pero no sé qué ocurrió –dijo confundido

–creo que ese es el problema –dijo seriamente

–¿a qué te refieres?

–tu no planeaste esto

–no, pero sus amigas conocen mejor a Elsie que yo

–eso no es verdad, tu no solo eres su hermano, si no la persona que más tiempo esta con ella, tú la conoces mejor que nadie, aunque no lo quieras creer

–¿de verdad crees eso?

–sí, tú debes saber que la animara, ahora tengo que irme

–si adiós

Keima se quedó pesando en las palabras de kanon

–será que ella tiene razón

–nii–sama ¿ya se fue kanon–chan?

–si tenía algo que hacer

–Entiendo –dijo con tristeza

–¿aun piensas en eso?

–hace mucho que lo sé, soy completamente inútil, solo soy una molestia para ti –dijo mirando el suelo

–Además, no sé si seré capaz de atrapar a los espíritus si son tan fuerte –dijo en voz baja

–lo mejor sería que me vaya

–idiota, no importa donde estés, mientras este collar este en mi cuello aun tendremos que vernos

Elsie solo se quedó parada con ganas de llorar sin saber que hacer

–además no es que me importe, yo más que nadie sabe lo incompetente y molesta que eres, no se puede hacer nada al respecto –dijo sin darle importancia

Elsie no sabía que pensar al escuchar eso

–vamos a un lugar donde te animaras

–no quiero ir

–vemos, sé que no te arrepentirás

.

Luego de un poco de caminata, llegaron a su destino

–aaah camiones de bomberos –grito emocionada

–supuse que te gustaría

–mira, nii–sama hay muchos camiones que no conocía –dijo emocionada –me pregunto si alguien me regañara si me acerco a ellos –dijo algo desanimada

–no habrá problemas si usas el Hagoromo para hacerte invisible

–kami–sama eres muy inteligente

Elsie uso el Hagoromo para hacerse invisible junto con keima, y se puso a jugar con los camiones, aunque keima solo la acompañaba, él estaba con su consola muy ocupado

.

–gracias por todo kami–sama me divertí mucho hoy

–tal parece que kanon tenía razón –pensó keima

–solo se la misma chica optimista y despreocupada de siempre

–no quiero

–pero es lo mejor sabes hacer, ya que hay personas que no pueden serlo

.

Ambos entraron a la casa

–donde estuvieron hasta tan tarde –dijo la madre de Keima

–lo siento, fuimos al parque de diversiones, y se nos hizo tarde –dijo mientras hacia una reverencia

Mientras Elsie se disculpaba, keima subió a su cuarto

–¿fueron al parque de diversiones? –dijo algo incrédula –debería estar enojada porque salieron hasta tan tarde sin pedir permiso, pero no, realmente estoy contenta

–¿eh? –dijo sin entender Elsie

–que keima vaya a un parque de diversiones, es todo gracias a ti, ese chico no salía ni hablaba con nadie, pero desde que llegaste él ha cambiado, gracias el–chan por favor sigue cuidando a keima –dijo con una sonrisa

–Madre –dijo feliz y abrazándola


	6. Capítulo Seis: Cita en Dean Land

Pasaron unos días desde la salida al parque de diversiones, luego de que Keima tratara de decidir sus prioridades con respecto a los juegos que completaría, y decidiera que salvaría a cualquier chica que se le presente, hablando exclusivamente de las chicas 2D

Keima había vuelto de la escuela, Elsie se estaba quedando hasta tarde en la escuela, ensayando porque no faltaba mucho para el festival, y ella junto con sus amigas tenían que tener todo listo para la presentación

–bien, tengo que ponerme al corriente con mis juegos, no eh tenido mucho tiempo últimamente, no pensé que el béisbol sería tan difícil –dijo cansadamente Keima

Él se fue directo a su cuarto, y se colocó en frente del monitor, y antes de jugar a sus juegos decidió ver si había alguna noticia interesante sobre algún juego nuevo, o algo relacionado al mundo 2D

–¿qué es esto? –dijo mientras veía una noticia que le llamo la atención

Amantes de las aventuras, llego el momento que esperaban, el parque temático Dean Land presenta su nueva atracción, una aventura fantástica, en la cual tendrás que rescatar a la realeza no se lo pueden perder

–Se ve interesante, y la chica que hay que rescatar se ve bien –dijo keima emocionado –pero quien será ese chico, ¿acoso será el que me representa? –dijo confundido

Ven a esta nueva aventura para salvar a los príncipes hermanos

–¿eh? Hermanos, bueno no importa, tendré que ir, esa chica está esperando ser salvada –dijo decidido

Keima siguió leyendo

Rápido, ve por un amigo, que la aventura te espera

–¿espera que?, tengo que ir con alguien, no puede ser con quien voy a ir, Elsie está ocupada, y tampoco quiero ir con ella –dijo en voz baja

Keima estaba desesperado, no sabía que hacer

–a quien se le ocurre un juego cooperativo para salvar a una chica –dijo enojado

Luego de un momento de meditarlo decidió olvidarse de ese asunto, ya que no encontraría a alguien que vaya con el

De pronto llego un mensaje que cambiaría todo

Hola keima–kun, me alegra que Elsie ya está bien, luego tienes que contarme como lo lograste

–¿eh? Kanon, luego tendré que agradecerle por ayudarme y darme el consejo –dijo dejando la consola en su sitio

En ese momento una idea, cruzo por su cabeza

–¿Kanon? Ir con Kanon, no es mala idea, pero sería raro –dijo pensativo –no me queda otra opción –dijo resignado –supongo que también lo puedo usar para agradecerle, no me gusta deberle nada a nadie

El comenzó a escribir la invitación

.

Kanon estaba sentada en su escritorio terminando de hacer su tarea

–¿me pregunto si keima–kun habrá leído mi mensaje? –Pensó de repente –debo concentrarme en mis tareas –dijo mientras agitaba la cabeza

Luego de un momento

–Ya termine mi tarea –dijo mientras se estiraba –ahora debería trabajar en la nueva canción que me recomendó okara–san, que hiciera

De repente le llega un mensaje a su celular

–¿eh? Un mensaje de Keima–kun –dijo confundida

Hola kanon, gracias por tu preocupación, Elsie está mejor gracias a ti

Si no estás ocupada me gustaría agradecértelo invitándote a Dean Land mañana

No tienes que contestarme ahora, piénsalo y me lo dices mañana en clases

Adiós

–qué raro que Keima–kun me haga una invitación –dijo en voz baja –no sé si aceptare, tengo que terminar la canción –dijo dudosa

.

Poco después Kanon recibió una llamada

–hola Kanon, soy yo

–oh Okara–san, ¿hay algo nuevo?

–no solo llamaba para saber cómo estabas

–Bien, ya estoy trabajando en la nueva canción –dijo algo seria

–bien, como vas progresando

–Algo lento, por el momento no tengo ideas –dijo en tono bajo

–no te esfuerces demasiado, aún hay tiempo –dijo con tono maternal

–sí, pero me gustaría que sea lo mejor que pueda, pero no se me ocurre sobre que escribirla

–lo sé pero debes tomártelo con calma… tal vez si te distraes las ideas comienzan a llegar

–si supongo –dijo dudosa

–bueno te dejo trabajar, recuerda en descansar adecuadamente

–si gracias, adiós

Kanon colgó y dejo su celular en el escritorio

–tal vez okara–san tenga razón, lo mejor será distraerme –dijo en voz baja

Al decir eso ella mira su teléfono nuevamente

–creo que aceptare la oferta de Keima–kun… ademas tal vez necesite algo más de ayuda sobre Elsie

Kanon comenzó a escribir su repuesta

–¿Dean Land? Nunca eh ido, como será –pensó kanon

.

Keima estaba jugando sus juegos cuando la respuesta de kanon llego

Claro porque no, me haría bien salir un poco, nos vemos mañana para que me des los detalles, adiós nos vemos en clases

–¿eh? Entonces acepto, pensé que tal vez me rechazaría –dijo tranquilamente –bien, no importa –dijo desinteresadamente –podre ir a rescatar a la princesa –dijo emocionada

El día siguiente en la hora del descanso, keima y kanon se reunieron para hablar

–estaba pensando que fuéramos a las 17:00 si estas libre –dijo keima tranquilamente

–¿eh? Si no hay problemas, por cierto como es ese lugar –pregunto curiosa

–¿no lo conoces?

–No, lo siento –dijo apenada

–no pasa nada, es bastante nuevo la verdad, es un lugar temático con varios lugares divertidos

–Suena bien–dijo con una sonrisa –espero que no me descubran –dijo en voz baja

–¿no quieres que te reconozcan verdad?

–sí, podría ser un problema, no voy a mucho lugares públicos por eso –dijo mirando el suelo

–sí, debe ser difícil, no te preocupes este parque te deja disfrazarte, no creo que haya problema con que te reconozcan

–¿eh disfraz?

–si no creo que nadie piense que eres tú, pensaran que eres una fan más, que se disfrazó de su Idol favorita

–qué bueno, parece que es un lugar bastante divertido –dijo con una sonrisa

–bien, ya casi es hora de volver a clases, luego te enviare la dirección

–Sí, nos vemos ahí –dijo sonriendo

–adelántate

–Esta puede ser la mejor oportunidad, para saber la verdad –pensó Keima

–confirmare si Kanon tiene una diosa o no en este día –dijo en voz baja

.

Luego de la escuela

–kami nii sama, tengo que practicar hoy también

–lo sé, tal vez cuando llegues a casa no este, dile a mama que no se preocupe –dijo sin darle importancia

–¿eh? No iras a casa a jugar tus juegos –dijo confusa

–hay algo que tengo que hacer el día de hoy, algo importante –dijo seriamente

–no lo entiendo, pero supongo que iras a rescatar a una nueva chica como el otro día –dijo algo confusa

–sí, tienes razón

–Entonces ¿volverás a jugar béisbol? –pregunto curiosa

–no, esta vez iré a Dean Land

–¿eh? Iras a Dean Land, yo quiero ir también –dijo como una niña

–ya tengo que irme –dijo mientras se marchaba

–nii–sama, espérame que quiero ir contigo –dijo siguiéndolo

–Elsie, vamos queda poco tiempo, tenemos que practicar si queremos estar en el festival, y todo salga bien –dijo Chihiro

–¿ah? Si ya voy –dijo mirando a sus amigas

Elsie vio como keima se iba, y ella fue con sus amigas a la sala de su club

.

Ya se acercaba la hora acordada, keima ya había comprado los boletos y estaba esperando a que kanon llegara

–Keima–kun, ya estoy aquí

–Hola kanon –dijo levantándose de donde estaba sentado

–¿solo somos nosotros dos? –dijo confusa

–Si Elsie no pudo venir tenia practica con su club –dijo desinteresadamente

–Solo somos nosotros dos –pensó sonrojada –como una cita –dijo en voz baja y avergonzada

–Entremos –dijo sin escuchar lo que kanon había dicho

Los dos fueron a la entrada del parque donde fueron recibido por una empleada que les pregunto si querían usar algún disfraz, ambos rechazaron la oferta

–ah, este lugar es enorme, no creí que habría un lugar como este –dijo emocionada mirando a su alrededor

–sí, bien que quieres hacer –dijo tranquilamente

–aún queda tiempo para que la atracción que vine a ver este lista, supongo que puedo usar el tiempo para agradecerle a kanon, además aprovechare para confirma que kanon no tiene ninguna diosa –pensó keima mientras analizaba lo que haría

–no sé, este parque tiene tantas cosas que no sé dónde debería ir para empezar –dijo mirando a su alrededor

–¿Qué te parece si vamos al boliche? Es lo que está más cerca –dijo tranquilamente –además que será un buen comienzo, así podre ver cómo se comporta –pensó

–está bien, vamos –dijo mirando la dirección que apuntaba Keima

Ambos se dirigieron al boliche

–Así que esto es el boliche, parece divertido –dijo viendo a su alrededor

–kanon si quieres puedes quitarte la boina, ya te dije que nadie sabrá que eres tu

–Está bien –dijo algo dudosa

Como keima había predicho todas las personas que vieron a kanon pensaron que era una fanática que estaba haciendo un cosplay de ella misma

–¿eh? Tenías razón keima–kun nadie sabe que soy yo –dijo emocionada

–después de todo si no me equivoco este parque tiene disfraces de ti –dijo pensativo

–¿eh? ¿Enserio? –dijo confusa

–sí, bueno vamos a jugar, que para eso vinimos

–si claro –dijo rápidamente

–aunque no sé cómo se juega –dijo en voz baja

Aunque al principio kanon no sabía la manera correcta de tirar, keima le mostró como debería hacerlo

–Viste como lo hice, trata de imitarme –dijo de manera tranquila

–Si –dijo mientras imitaba los movimientos de keima

–fue un mejor tiro, pero aun fallas en algo –dijo keima

–lo siento –dijo mirando el suelo

–déjame mostrarte

Keima se acercó a kanon, y comenzó a acomodar su posición para que pudiera tirar de la manera correcta

Estar en esa posición, con keima tan cerca , hizo que Kanon se sonrojara

–esta es la manera más rápida de saber si ella aun me recuerda –pensó keima

–Trata di tirar ahora –dijo muy cerca de su rostro

–Si –dijo kanon avergonzada

Kanon tiro, y logro una chuza

–lo logre, eres muy bueno explicando –dijo emocionada

–Parece que no le afecto mucho el acercamiento –pensó keima

Pero cuando la emoción se le paso, kanon recordó lo ocurrido y se sonrojo, pero no dejo que keima la viera

.

Luego del boliche fueron a la salas de juegos, donde había una gran variedad de juegos de todos tipos

Los dos jugaron una variedad de juegos empezando por un hockey de mesa, baloncesto, luego un juego de carrera, y kanon no podía ganar en ninguno

–eres malo keima–kun solo eliges juegos en lo que eres bueno

–soy bueno en cualquier tipo de juego –dijo seriamente

–Eso crees pues vamos a ese de ahí –dijo señalando un juego de baile

–¿a ese? –dijo con dudas

–sí, estoy segura que te ganare esta vez –dijo con determinación

–claro, si eres una profesional

–No hay excusa, vayamos a ese juego –dijo guiñándole un ojo

–no son escusas, aun así no creas que será tan fácil derrotarme

Ambos fueron hacia el juego, aunque kanon gano, keima no lo hizo del todo mal, más bien fue un duelo ajustado

–No estuviste mal –dijo felicitándolo

–supongo, eran patrones muy simples, pero fue vergonzoso cuando todos vinieron a vernos –dijo apenado

–siempre eres así

Luego de eso vieron un juego que a kanon le pareció interesante, era un simulador de arquería

–mira ese, parece divertido –dijo señalando a la maquina

–¿eh? Está bien, vamos

La puntería de keima era perfecta, no fallaba ningún disparo y lo hacía a gran velocidad, a kanon le costó al principio pero luego su puntería mejoro y casi que alcanza a keima

–eso fue divertido –dijo sonriendo

Luego caminaron un poco, pero algo llamo la atención de keima

–así que aquí también hay uno de estos juegos….. Bueno era de esperarse –dijo mirando a un juego de béisbol donde el lanzador era una chica en una pantalla

–qué clase de juego es este –pregunto kanon confundida

–solo es béisbol, la chica en la pantalla te lanzara la bola y tú debes batear y si la bola golpea ese punto avanzas al siguiente nivel –keima dio la explicación rápidamente

–genial, hasta dónde has llegado –dijo curiosa

–Solo hasta el segundo nivel –dijo en voz baja y con pena

–¿eh? Debe ser complicado si no pudiste llegar hasta más lejos –dijo sorprendida

–lo es, vámonos –dijo siguiendo su camino

–Espera me gustaría intentarlo –dijo mientras observaba el juego

–segura, te digo que es difícil

–si, después de todo será divertido

En el primer lanzamiento kanon logro en home run

–no fue tan difícil –dijo Kanon

–Lo hiciste a la primera –dijo totalmente sorprendido

Kanon continuo jugando y avanzando hasta el final, el cual aunque fallo los primeros dos intentos el tercero logro el home run

–eso si que fue difícil –dijo tocándose la frente

–cómo es que eres tan buena en el béisbol –pregunto curioso

–ah, tuve que practicarlo para un video clip, y como me justo lo practique por un tiempo

–ya veo, eres muy buena –dijo pensativo

–gra, gracias –dijo avergonzada

–no, gracias a ti, pude ver el final de este juego, aunque no me gusto que yo no lo pudiera pasarlo por mi cuenta

–jejeje

–bien, creo que ya es hora –dijo mirando la hora

–¿hora de qué? –dijo confundida

–hoy se estrena una nuevo atracción en el parque, vayamos a ver como es

–¿una nueva? de que se trata –pregunto curiosa

–cuando lleguemos lo veras, yo tampoco estoy muy seguro de cómo es

–está bien, vamos

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la nueva atracción


	7. Capítulo Siete: Una Aventura Fantástica

Kanon y keiman seguían en Dean Land, y se dirigían a la atracción que keima estaba esperando con ansias

Como se había levantado algo de viento, kanon decidió ponerse de nuevo su boina

–Que bien parece que no hay fila –dijo kanon con una sonrisa

–sí, solo hay que esperar un poco –dijo Keima pensativo

–Qué suerte eh estado esperando esto desde que leí la noticia –pensó emocionado

El lugar donde estaban era una especie de castillo que estaba decorado con colores oscuros, donde había una pequeña multitud frente la puerta

Luego de un momento la entrada se abrió

–quienes serán los primeros en enfrentar esta aventura, llena de dificultades

Las personas se veían entre ellos esperando ver quiénes serían los primeros en entrar, keima camino entre la multitud con dirección a la entrada, con kanon siguiéndole el paso, un poco tímida por la situación

–yo seré el primero en pasar este juego –dijo de manera confiada y seria

Luego de decir esas palabras se pudo escuchar a la multitud murmurar cosas como

Quien se cree ese chico, debe ser un otaku, no creo que tenga pareja para entrar, no lo lograra escuche que es muy difícil, entre otras cosas más

–Bien chico, ¿ella es tu compañera? –dijo señalando a kanon

–Si –dijo kanon con seriedad

Esa chica tan linda esta con ese chico, no puede ser, debe ser una broma, deben ser familia es la única explicación, sería mejor que ella estuviera con un verdadero hombre, quiero ver su cara cuando salga humillado, si será muy divertido

Kanon no sabía porque, pero cuando escuchaba que insultaban a keima se molestaba, trato de no darle importancia, ya que a ella no le gusta el maltrato

–vamos sígame, los llevare hacia la entrada

Keima y kanon siguieron al empleado, atravesando la entrada, llegando a una sala grande de color blanco, aunque no parecía ser parte de la atracción

–bien para meterse más en el papel de la aventura, tenemos disfraces si quieren usarlos

Dijo señalando una gran cantidad de disfraces, que eran entre fantásticos y de época medieval

–Me parece bien –dijo Keima mientras se dirigía a los probadores

–Creo que también buscare uno –dijo kanon en voz baja

Keima eligió un traje que lo hacía ver como un caballero de color blanco, con una pequeña capa azul, mientras kanon eligió una que le gustó mucho que era un vestido con una cola larga de color blanco con falda y medias largas de color blanco, con la parte superior de color rosa, aunque en vez de parecer un traje de princesa parecía de una aventurera

–no creí que te gustara disfrazarte, Keima–kun –dijo Kanon observándolo

–es bueno, estar en el papel del personaje que eliges ser –dijo moviéndose para acomodarse el traje

–entiendo, te queda bien ese traje, pareces un caballero Keima–kun –dijo con una sonrisa

–y tu pareces una heroína –dijo viendo el diseño del traje de Kanon

–ambos se ven perfectos tomen sus mapas y vayan hacia la aventura –dijo el empleado señalando el camino

Ambos siguieron el camino que mostraba el mapa, luego de caminar por un tiempo por un pasillo, donde solo se escuchaban algunos ruidos extraños, llegaron a una habitación donde le esperaba la primer juego o prueba que era como lo veía Keima

–¿parece una sala vacía? –dijo Kanon

Keima solo analizo la sala, buscando información

–ahí está la puerta

Kanon trato de abrir la puerta, pero no lo logro

–no se puede abrir, ¿Qué habrá que hacer?

–creo que ya lo se –dijo Keima tocando sus lentes

La prueba se trataba de un rompecabezas bastante grande que estaba pegado a la pared, y que tenía que ser resuelta para que la siguiente puerta pudiera abrirse, aunque no fue complicado para keima

–Eres bastante rápido –dijo algo asombrada

–esto no es nada

Luego del rompecabezas llegaron a una sala donde los esperaba un empleado disfrazado

–bienvenidos, veo que pasaron la primera prueba

–fue muy sencilla

–pues prepárate porque para que te deje avanzar tendrás que responder unos acertijos

–¿acertijos? Que tan difíciles serán –dijo Kanon en voz baja

–no creo que sea un problema para mi –dijo Keima de manera segura

El empleado les hizo varias preguntas que consistían principalmente de temas de juegos, y otros temas, keima las contestaba rápidamente

–lo has hecho bien por ahora, pero esto aún no termina, ahora viene lo más difícil –dijo con emoción

Las siguientes preguntas fueron relacionadas con la música, en esta sección keima no estaba tan seguro, pero por suerte para él, kanon era una experta en el tema, y no tuvo problemas, además que hubo una pregunta bastante difícil sobre una Idol bastante famosa, llamada Kanon Nakagawa

–han respondido correctamente todas las preguntas pueden pasar –dijo moviéndose y señalando la puerta

–bien

–fue bueno haber traído a Kanon, habría tenido problemas con algunas, si no fuera por ella –pensó Keima

–gracias

–pero antes que avancen a la siguiente etapa, déjeme advertirle que tendrán que atravesar un laberinto

Los dos siguieron adelante, pero antes de llegar al laberinto

–no espere que hubiera una pregunta sobre mí –dijo Kanon en voz baja

–ves el tampoco te reconoció

Luego de esa pequeña charla, ambos llegaron al laberinto

–Ya veo –dijo Keima mirando el mapa

–Espero que no sea muy complicado –dijo Kanon

–no te preocupes encontraremos el camino –dijo señalando el mapa

Ambos avanzaron a través del laberinto, pero mientras más avanzaban más oscuro se ponía

–Cada vez está más oscuro –dijo algo asustada Kanon

–sí, podría ser un problema, se cuál es el camino que debemos seguir, gracias al mapa, pero si nos confundimos de camino por la oscuridad sería complicado –dijo keima tranquilamente

–ya veo –dijo Kanon mirando el suelo

–la siguiente parte parece ser la más complicada, lo mejor será que estés cerca mío, para que no te pierdas –dijo Keima viendo el rostro de Kanon

Siguieron avanzando, pero en un momento keima sintió que kanon se paraba

–que pasa, Kanon –dijo Keima dándose la vuelta

–se siente, como si algo fuera a saltar en nuestro camino –dijo algo asustada

–Si quieres toma mi mano, para que no tengas miedo –dijo keima ofreciéndole la mano

Kanon no dijo nada solo acepto la oferta

Un poco más adelante se encontraba la salida, que se podía ver gracias a la luz que había en el lugar

–mira keima–kun se puede ver la salida –dijo señalando hacia la luz

–si

Kanon se apresuró hacia la salida del laberinto

Keima la siguió pero lentamente

–Felicidades por atravesar el laberinto héroes

Dijo una chica que se mostraba en una pantalla

–Déjeme presentarme, pueden llamarme guía, vine para ayudarle en su misión, les diré que les espera más adelante –dijo la chica que estaba en la pantalla

–Es impresionante –dijo Kanon

–se esforzaron bastante en esta atracción

–es similar a la el juego de béisbol –dijo Kanon

–si pero parece más avanzada

–En la siguiente sala tendrán que enfrentar a los enemigos que quieren evitar que continúen con su misión –dijo la guía

–¿enfrentar? –dijo kanon confusa

Keima solo se quedó en silencio

La habitación tenía un juego donde debías derrotar a los enemigos, con unos controles que eran unas pistolas que simulaban ser ballestas

–vamos héroes, pueden elegir con cuales quieran empezar

–ya, veo creo que deberíamos dividirnos, para terminar más rápido

–bien

Cada uno eligió un lado y comenzaron a disparar con unas pistolas de juguete, a todo enemigo que veía en la pantalla

Luego de un tiempo

–bien hecho héroes, han hecho retroceder a los enemigos –dijo la guía felicitándolos

–no fue complicado

–medio mal que practicamos antes de venir

–en la confusión de la batalla los enemigos bloquearon la puerta, tendrán que romperla, usa esa hacha para lograrlo

Para salir de la sala tenían que pasar un juego de fuerza, con una maza de juguete

–bien, déjamelo a mí –dijo keima confiado

Keima solo de un golpe logro que la campana sonara, señalando que había completado el juego

–Bien hecho me adelantare para ver la situación –dijo la guía desapareciendo de la pantalla

–bien sigamos, ya no debe faltar mucho –dijo Keima

.

Caminado con dirección a la siguiente sala, se encontraron con que el camino se dividía en dos senderos diferentes, nuevamente apareció su guía para decirle que debían hacer

–héroes, el camino se divide, cada uno deberá elegir un sendero para poder llegar al jefe final –dijo la guía con tono medieval

–¿dividirnos? –dijo confusa Kanon

–Qué raro, no espere que nos obligaran a separarnos –dijo pensativo

–Creo que no tenemos elección –dijo kanon

–Sí, ya quiero ver el final –dijo tocando sus lentes

–yo también, nos vemos al final keima–kun –dijo kanon con una sonrisa

Ambos se separaron eligiendo el sendero que la guía les dijo que debía tomar

.

–bien, creo que debo seguir por aquí –dijo Kanon caminando

Poco después Kanon llego a la siguiente prueba

–De que se tratara la prueba –dijo kanon confundida

–ahora tendrás que responder los acertijos si quieres avanzar –dijo un empleado disfrazado

–otra vez acertijos, espero que no sean de juegos –dijo de manera cansada Kanon

En la sala había puertas con algo escrito en ellas, eran las repuestas a las preguntas que le hacían a Kanon, mientras más avanzaba más se complicaba

Excepto porque las preguntas eran de poemas y canciones conocidas, nada complicado para Kanon

–eso fue divertido, me preguntaron sobre poemas y canciones antiguas, medio mal que aun las recordaba –dijo en voz baja Kanon

La siguiente prueba de kanon trataba de recordar unos patrones de movimiento para atravesar un camino, si se equivocaba debía de empezar desde el principio

Aunque no fue necesario, ya que kanon al estar acostumbrada a sus coreografías no se le hacía difícil memorizar esos patrones de movimientos

–Bien hecho gran heroína, ahora toma esta llave y libera al príncipe –dijo la guía que había vuelto

–Supongo que ya se terminó –dijo kanon algo decepcionada ya que se estaba divirtiendo

Kanon agarro una llave que tenía adelante y se acercó al monitor de más adelante, donde se podía ver a un chico apuesto

Ella solo acerco la llave, y el comenzó hablar

–gracias por liberarme

–No fue nada –contesto kanon sin darse cuenta

–ahora deberá seguir el camino su compañero la necesitara para terminar de rescatar a la princesa –dijo la guía

–me gustaría acompañarla para rescatar a mi hermana

–no alteza usted está herido, los héroes se encargaran, yo lo cuidare –dijo la guía

–creo que tienes razón, es frustrante –dijo el príncipe

A Kanon le pareció interesante la conversación que tenían las dos personajes, pero luego decidió continuar

–si no me doy prisa Keima–kun completara el juego, yo también quiero ver cómo termina

Kanon continúo el camino para encontrarse con Keima

.

.

En el otro sendero, con Keima

La prueba de keima también era contestar preguntas, lo cual hizo rápidamente

Lo siguiente que tuvo que hacer fue unos juegos relacionados con el deporte, como acertar al blanco o meter una bola en un aro

–Que tiene este juego con el deporte, se supone que soy un héroe –dijo keima agobiado

Lo siguiente que le toco jugar fue una versión de golpee al topo

Pero por más que keima los golpeaba no pasaba nada

–que pasa, ya llevo un tiempo aquí –dijo confuso

Luego el nota que por unos pocos segundos aparecía un topo con algo diferente

–ya veo tengo que golpear a ese

Aunque era rápido, keima descubrió el patrón y lo golpeo

En la pantalla apareció un mensaje de felicidades, y una llave salió de la maquina

–¿Para que será esta llave? –se preguntó keima

Más adelante había una gran puerta

–Supongo que para esta puerta es la llave –dijo keima mirando la llave

–donde estará kanon, si tarda tendré que avanzar solo

Keima espero unos segundos, pero sus ganas de continuar lo obligaron a avanzar

–qué raro la puerta no necesita de la llave, supongo que será para más adelante –dijo Keima

Poco después de entrar por las puertas, estas se cerraron y se escuchó una voz grave

– jajaja te estaba esperando

–Quien dijo eso –dijo keima mirado en dirección a la voz

Era un animatronico con forma de humanoide

–pensaste que me importaba ese príncipe, ahora gracias a ti, tengo un mejor trofeo

Cuando termino de hablar se revelo que kanon estaba encerrada junto a la princesa

–keima–kun –grito Kanon

–kanon que haces ahí

–no sé qué paso, luego de rescatar al príncipe llegue a una puerta, y cuando la cruce se cerró y quede atrapada aquí

–Ya veo un desarrollo interesante –dijo keima

–aunque hayas conseguido las llaves de mi celda, no tendrás la oportunidad de usarlas, no hasta que me derrotes

–Interesante –dijo Keima con mirada desafiante

Luego el miro a su alrededor y vio una espada de juguete, y observando cuidadosamente al animatronico, vio que tenía una abertura en su pecho

–supongo que tendré que usar esto para ganar –dijo mirando la espada

–no creas que será tan fácil –dijo el jefe luego rio de manera macabra

El camino que los separaba era un campo de obstáculos, que Keima debía atravesar

–Esto se pone interesante –dijo sosteniendo la espada

–Keima–kun ten cuidado

–no te preocupes, terminare este juego con la mejor puntuación –dijo preparándose

Keima observo los obstáculos y encontró el patrón que buscaba, gracias a esto no fue difícil para el llegar al animatronico antes que pudiera hacer lo que debía hacer para hacerlo perder, el metió la espada en la abertura

–no creas que ganaste –dijo luego de quedar desactivado

–un interesante final

Keima uso la llave que tenía y abrió la puerta para liberar a kanon, y a la princesa

–gracias héroes, iré a encontrarme con mi hermano pueden reclamar su recompensa en la salida

–No fue nada –dijo kanon sin darse cuenta

Keima solo sonrió

–bien otro juego terminado –pensó emocionado

Después de ponerse nuevamente sus ropas, un empleado los alcanzo para felicitarlos

–felicidades, por ser los primeros en pasar esta aventura

–Gracias fue divertido –dijo kanon educadamente

–Creo que no estuvo mal –dijo keima

–me alegra oír eso, son un gran equipo, como lo pensé cuando pensé en este juego –dijo el empleado, que también era el creador de la atracción

No pensé que los primeros en completarlas tuvieran un puntaje tan alto

–¿puntaje? –dijo confusa Kanon

–de cuanto es nuestro puntaje

–para serle sincero fue una puntación perfecta

–¿enserio?

Keima solo sonrió

–sí y como recompensa tomen esto, se lo ganaron

El encargado les dio unos adornos para el celular de la atracción que hacían juego

–Gracias –dijo kanon tímidamente mientras lo veía


	8. Capítulo Ocho: Lluvia, lluvia

Kanon, y Keima seguían en el parque temático Dean Land, ellos dos acababan de salir de la atracción de la aventura

–fue bastante divertido ¿verdad? –dijo Kanon con una sonrisa

–sí, pero no pensé que sería tan largo –dijo algo cansado

–me sorprendí cuando tuvimos que separarnos

dijo adelantándose un poco, dándose la vuelta para ver a la cara a Keima

–a mí también me pareció raro –dijo siguiendo caminando

–que tuviste que hacer llegar a la última sala –pregunto curiosa

–no fue nada, solo alguna preguntas y algunos juegos de deporte, no fueron difíciles –dijo sin darle importancia

–ya veo –dijo imaginándose los juegos

–como fue lo tuyo –pregunto por cortesías

–ah, al principio fueron unos acertijo que tenía que adivinar para cruzar unas puertas, luego tenía que cruzar un camino con las indicaciones que me dieron, si me equivocaba tenía que volver a empezar –dijo contenta de recordarlo

–parece que te divertiste

–sí, fue una linda experiencia –dijo sonriendo

.

Como ya era algo tarde y por lo bien que lo estaban pasando, se olvidaron de comer, y ya habían comenzado a sentir hambre

–quieres que vayamos a comer algo –pregunto Kanon

–sí, ya comencé a sentir hambre –respondió Keima

Ambos fueron a comer, a unos de los locales del lugar

Mientras esperaban lo que ordenaron, siguieron hablando

–no espere que tuviera una puntuación –dijo Kanon

–sí, yo tampoco, me alegra a ver venido contigo

Eso tomo por sorpresa a Kanon

–que, que estás diciendo –dijo nerviosamente

–sin ti, no habría logrado la mejor puntuación

–ya entiendo –dijo más calmada –gracias –dijo algo sonrojada

Kanon metió la mano en su bolsillo para sacar algo

–Son lindos verdad –dijo Kanon viendo su recompensa

–supongo que si –dijo mientras comía

Kanon coloco su adorno en su celular, y luego volvió a guardarlo

–que harás con el tuyo –dijo curiosa

–lo guardare de recuerdo –dijo sin darle importancia

–bien –dijo en voz baja

Cuando los dos chicos terminaron de comer y estaban por irse, comenzó a llover de repente

–¿lluvia? pero si era un día hermoso –dijo Kanon

–qué raro, no estaba pronosticado que llovería –contesto Keima

–esperemos a que se calme un poco –dijo Kanon

–si, solo debe ser una lluvia pasajera

–mira podemos esperar ahí –dijo Kanon señalando un lugar

Los dos chicos se fueron a un local para esperar que la lluvia parara

Pero la lluvia solo se hacía más fuerte, y el tiempo pasaba, se podía ver a las personas corriendo de un lado a otro cubriéndose de la lluvia

–no parece que vaya a dejar de llover –dijo kanon

–tienes razón, vayamos a comprar un paraguas para poder irnos a casa

–está bien

Ambos fueron a un puesto que vendía una variedad de cosas entre ellas paraguas

–hola, me gustaría comprar dos paraguas –dijo Kanon de manera educada

–lo siento solo me queda uno –dijo el vendedor con tono de disculpa

–que, uno solo –dijo sorprendida Kanon

–No hay problema, denos ese –dijo Keima seriamente

–está bien, gracias por su compra

–Gracias –dijo Kanon educadamente

.

–que haremos solo con un paraguas keima–kun –pregunto kanon

–úsalo tú, para irte, no es como si me importara mucho mojarme –dijo Keima sin darle importancia

–no puedo dejarte así –dijo seriamente

–no pasa nada

–no, voy a dejar que te mojes, te puedes enfermar –dijo Kanon decidida

Kanon abrió el paraguas

–ven vamos, nos iremos juntos, está bien ¿no?

Keima al principio dudaba si hacerlo o no, pero como no espero que lloviera, por esa razon no se preparó para la lluvia, no trajo nada para proteger su PFP del agua, para proteger sus preciados juegos decidió aceptar la oferta de Kanon, y enfrentar este extraño evento

–Está bien, vámonos –dijo resignado

Ambos se acomodaron uno a lado del otro debajo del paraguas que sostenía Keima por ser más alto, por el poco espacio sus hombros se tocaban, avergonzado a ambos, los dos se dirigieron primero al apartamento de Kanon

–Que clase de evento es este –pensó Keima alarmado

–porque me pongo nerviosas estando cerca de el –pensó avergonzada kanon

La lluvia seguía cayendo, aunque se calmó un poco, Keima y Kanon caminan a la par bajo el paraguas, ya era tarde y el sol se estaba ocultando

Ambos caminaban en silencio tratando de mirar hacia otra dirección, para que el otro no viera su vergüenza

–después de este día puedo confirmar que Kanon no tiene, una diosa en su interior, no mostro ninguna señal de que me recuerda, ni siquiera con este evento sorpresa –pensó Keima

Luego de eso el comenzó a pensar en otra cosa

–aunque me divertí con ella, no quiero seguir perdiendo mi tiempo en fingir que soy sociable, luego tendré que pensar en algo para deshacerme de ella, y de esta amistad tan conflictiva

Luego de caminar un poco más, llegaron al apartamento de Kanon

–Llegamos a mi apartamento, gracias por acompañarme –dijo tímidamente

–no fue nada, gracias de nuevo por ayudarme con ese juego

–me divertí mucho, el día de hoy, gracias por invitarme

–sí, bueno tengo que irme –dijo dándose la vuelta

–espera no quieres pasar, la lluvia aun no pasa –dijo rápidamente

–no, gracias preferiría ir a casa deben estar preocupados por mí, ya es algo tarde –dijo mintiendo

–eh, si tienes razón, adiós –dijo en voz baja

–si adiós –dijo dándose la vuelta para irse

Ambos se despidieron, y Keima se dirigió a su casa

Apenas keima ingreso a su casa fue recibido por su madre

–ya llegue –dijo normalmente, mientras cerraba el paraguas y se sacaba los zapatos

–Keima donde estuviste hasta tan tarde –dijo seriamente

–No te aviso Elsie, que iba a llegar tarde –dijo normalmente

–sí, me dijo que fuiste a un parque temático, porque no la llevaste contigo

Keima no tenía ganas de hablar así que continuo su camino hacia su cuarto

–Keima, contéstame –grito viéndole la espalda

–madre, no fue su culpa de nii–sama, yo tenía que practicar con la banda, no podría haber ido con el –dijo tratando de calmarla

–lo sé, aunque para serte sincera me alegra que ese chico cada vez salga más, pero no quiero que se separe mucho de ti, después de todo tu lo ayudas a cambiar, y son hermanos

–Madre que dices –dijo avergonzada

–espero que Keima cada vez se vuelva más como tú, El–chan

.

En el cuarto de keima

–mira que compararme con ese demonio inútil –dijo Keima luego de cerrar su puerta

–nii–sama ¿puedo pasar? –dijo mientras tocaba la puerta

–que quieres –dijo mientras abría un poco la puerta

–solo quería hablar contigo

–luego, antes me daré un baño

–sí, claro, ya está listo, también hay comida si tienes hambre –dijo con una sonrisa

–eh, gracias –dijo Keima mientras se dirigía al baño

Elsie quedo sorprendida

–qué extraño que nii–sama me haya agradecido algo, que habrá hecho el día de hoy

Luego de que keima tomara un baño y se cambiara la ropa, volvió a su cuarto donde lo esperaba Elsie

–bien de que querías hablar

dijo sentándose en su escritorio, preparándose para jugar a sus juegos

–Solo quería saber cómo te fue en el parque –dijo tímidamente

–solo eso –dijo keima encendiendo su computadora

–que fue lo que fuiste hacer, no es propio de ti que vayas solo a un parque

–ya te dije que fui a terminar un juego nuevo, y rescatar a una chica

–qué tipo de juego –pregunto curiosa

–uno de aventura y puzles –dijo automáticamente

–suena divertido, deberíamos ir juntos un día de estos, nii–sama

–para que, contigo como mi compañera no creo que pueda termine el juego –dijo seriamente

–eh, no entiendo –dijo confusa

–se necesitaban dos jugadores, para llegar al final –dijo sin darle importancia

–¿para dos? ¿Con quién fuiste? nii–sama –pregunto curiosa

–Te lo diré si no haces un escándalo –dijo dándose la vuelta

–está bien, lo prometo

–fui con kanon

–eh, con kanon–chan, ¿cómo? –dijo casi gritando

–necesitaba alguien más, además quería agradecerle su ayuda con lo de tu depresión, aproveche para matar dos pájaros de un tiro

–Porque le harías eso a unos pajaritos –dijo con pena

–es solo una expresión –dijo cansado

–ya entiendo…. estoy tan celosa –dijo poniéndose de pie

Keima solo se quedó en silencio

–yo también quiero estar una tarde en Dean Land con kanon–chan –dijo con un brillo en los ojos

Un momento después

–ya se, le preguntare si quiere ir conmigo la próxima vez que la vea –dijo emocionada

–sí, fuera contigo la descubrirían al instante –dijo mirando su pantalla

–Que malo eres, nii–sama –dijo como una niña

–si no tienes más que hablar déjame solo, quiero jugar en tranquilidad

–últimamente has estado muy cerca de kanon–chan, no nii–sama

–solo fueron coincidencia, ahora vete

–está bien, te dejo solo

Elsie salió del cuarto

–lo bueno que termine de investigar, no buscare de nuevo a una diosa, hasta que tenga algo concreto, tengo mi tiempo muy limitado –dijo en voz baja


	9. Capítulo Nueve: Primer encuentro

**Kanon y Apollo: Primer encuentro **

.

.

En la noche del día en que Kanon y Keima salieron juntos al parque temático Dean Land

Kanon se fue a dormir, mientras ella dormía alguien en su interior comenzaba a despertar

–veo, que kanon se divirtió el día de hoy –hablaba sola Apollo

Apollo había creado un mundo dentro de Kanon donde ella podía moverse libremente, pero aun no tenía el poder necesario para que pudiera hablar con ella

–Gracias a ese chico eh comenzado a recuperar más rápidamente mi poder –decía mientras miraba sus manos

–si no me equivoco ese es el chico con el que Kanon salió por una semana, después de que el weiss salió del corazón de Kanon ella parece que perdió esos recuerdos –dijo pensativa

–o eso creo, no estoy segura –dijo divertidamente

–ya paso un tiempo desde la última vez que intente hablar con ella –dijo recordando

.

–Kanon, Kanon, puedes escucharme –dijo gritando

–ah, aun no tengo el poder suficiente siquiera para que pueda comunicarme con ella, será mejor intentarlo otro día –dijo resignada

Unos días después de ese intento

–hoy tampoco pude comunicarme con ella, pero mi poder cada vez es mayor, lo intentare mañana –dijo casada

Apollo intentó comunicarse con kanon por una semana completa, sin tener el mínimo excito

–ya me canse de intentarlo, por el momento solo tengo el poder para ver sus recuerdos, dormiré hasta que sienta que tengo el poder suficiente para comunicarme –dijo algo cansada –o que sienta que paso algo interesante y divertido –dijo con una sonrisa

Apollo estuvo descansando hasta este día, donde como dijo paso algo que llamo su atención y le causaba gracia

.

–cuanto tiempo habrá pasado

Dijo pensativa

–bien es hora de intentarlo de nuevo, ahora que ella está dormida me será más fácil entrar en su cabeza –dijo con una sonrisa

Apollo desapareció y apareció en la mente de kanon

–Interesante, todo esto fue lo que Kanon hizo mientras yo descansaba, me habría gustado estar junto a ella en esos momentos –dijo mirando los recuerdos de kanon

–bien ahora es tiempo de ver sus sentimientos –dijo con cara burlona

Apollo esta vez se dirigió al corazón de Kanon

–Esto es como si Kanon hubiera estado enamorada, pero por alguna razón este amor está bloqueado, y tal parece que se trata de este chico keima –dijo observando

–Aunque algo de ese amor está comenzando a despertar –dijo mientras pensaba

–Si ella recuperara su amor, estoy segura que mi poder volvería en un instante –dijo contenta

–solo tendré que esperar un poco más–dijo con una cara burlona

Luego de eso ella recordó algo

–oh, pero como voy hacer eso, si ella no lo recuerda –dijo desanimada

–Hablando de recuerdos, podría recuperar los que perdió si tuviera más poder –dijo pensativa

De repente a Apollo se le ocurrió una idea

–ya sé, no tendré el poder para tener una conversación con ella, pero creo que puedo hacer algo

Apollo esta vez se dirigió hacia el sueño de kanon, aunque no tuviera el poder para hablar con ella podía usar algo de su poder, para aparecer en sus sueños y darle algunos mensajes, aunque luego kanon no los recordaría claramente, y lo más probable es que pensaría que fue solo un sueño

–Bien, hora de trabajar –dijo motivada

El sueño de Kanon era uno normal, donde estaba en medio de una presentación, pero de repente todo se quedó vacío

–¿Qué paso, donde están todos? –dijo algo asustada Kanon

–hola, Kanon puedes oírme

Se escuchó una voz misteriosa en el aire

–¿Quién es? –dijo una confusa Kanon

–alguien que te ayudara a recuperar tu amor y tus recuerdos –dijo Apollo

–¿amor? De que hablas

–sabes a que me refiero –dijo de manera cómica

–no, no lo sé, ¿hablas de mis canciones? –dijo confusa

–tus canciones me ayudan, pero prefiero un método más veloz –dijo seriamente

–no entiendo de que hablas

–solo debes saber lo que hay escondido en tu corazón

–¿mi corazón?

Dijo Kanon tocando su pecho

–sí, tú has olvidado algo muy importante para ti –dijo seriamente

–¿olvidado? De que hablas –dijo confusa

–no me corresponde decírtelo, pero no te preocupes lo recuperaras con mi ayuda, te lo prometo

–no entiendo lo que dices ¿quién eres? –pregunto ya cansada del misterio

–lo sabrás con el tiempo, solo quería hablar contigo –dijo de manera amable

–dame una respuesta clara –dijo seriamente

–si quieres respuesta, busca en tu corazón, en lo más profundo, ahora debo irme se me acaba el tiempo –dijo de manera cada vez más distante

–no espera –grito Kanon

Apollo abandono el sueño de Kanon

–eso fue bien, creo que aún tengo el poder para hacer algo por ella, si esto sale bien, la próxima vez voy a poder conversar con ella –dijo con una sonrisa

Apollo comenzó a reunir sus fuerzas para hacer algo

–por suerte me especializó en magia curativa, con esto podre aprovechar que kanon se mojó el día de ayer, para hacer que se enferme, una vez el, la visite y la cuide, la curare –dijo concentrándose

–aunque tardare un poco después de todo use algo de mi poder para hablar con ella –dijo cansadamente

.

En medio de la noche Kanon se despertó algo agitada

–¿que fue eso? –dijo confundida

–siento como si alguien tratara de decirme algo –dijo sentándose

Ella comenzó a mirar a su alrededor

–Será solo mi imaginación –dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama

Kanon se dirigió al baño, al verse al espejo, ella recordó el día de ayer

– ¿Qué hora será? –se preguntó confundida

Después de mirar la hora en su celular

–¿es tan temprano? Debería dormirme, tengo que ir a la escuela hoy

De repente Kanon escucho que estaba lloviendo de nuevo

–¿lluvia? otra vez–dijo mirando hacia la ventana

Al decir esas palabras y al escuchar como caía la lluvia, Kanon se sintió inspirada, ella observo en su escritorio un cuaderno que usaba para escribir sus canciones

–no debería, pero no puedo desaprovechar este sentimiento –dijo con dudas

Kanon comenzó acercarse a su escritorio, abrió su cuaderno y comenzó a escribir lo que sentía en ese momento, al mismo tiempo que ella estaba escribiendo la letra, comenzó a tararear una melodía improvisada, que luego anotaría

Kanon estaba desconectada de la realidad, ella solo veía las notas danzar a su alrededor, mientras ella escribía, estaba completamente inspirada

–Nunca antes, había estado tan inspirada en mi vida –dijo Kanon mientras seguía escribiendo

De repente ella recordó el día que paso junto con keima, aunque al principio se avergonzó y trato de sacarlo de su mente, luego lo uso para continuar con su nueva canción

.

Las horas pasaron, y kanon aún no se dormía, ella seguía trabajando, hasta se le había ocurrido la coreografía que podría usar para la canción

.

Poco después la canción estaba terminada y kanon estaba exhausta

–termine, creo que será una gran canción –dijo cansada

Los ojos de Kanon se cerraban

–lo mejor será que duerma un poco antes de que amanezca

Ella se dirigió a su cama donde se arrojó a dormir con una sonrisa


	10. Capítulo Diez: ¿Enferma?

Un par de horas luego de que Kanon terminara su canción, su despertador sonó marcando la hora

Kanon comenzó a despertarse lentamente, y a moverse poco a poco

–Ya es hora de levantarme –dijo soñolienta, mientras se tocaba la cara

Cuando Kanon quiso levantarse sintió el cuerpo pesado y un dolor de cabeza

–ah, creo que me enferme, no debí quedarme hasta tan tarde –dijo recostándose de nuevo

Kanon se quedó quieta viendo que tan mal estaba

–Creo que no podré ir a la escuela el día de hoy –dijo soñolientamente –lo mejor será que descanse un poco –dijo cerrando los ojos

Kanon se durmió por un par de horas

–eh, que hora será –dijo Kanon mientras se acomodaba en su cama

–No dormí mucho tiempo –dijo mirando la hora

De repente el estómago de Kanon sonó

–creo que tengo algo de hambre, tratare de prepararme algo

Ella con esfuerzo se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina

–Me preparare algo ligero y rápido

Luego de comer Kanon comenzó a sentir algo de frio, al dirigirse de nuevo a la cama, vio su cuaderno sobre el escritorio

–supongo que podría enviarle la canción a Okara–san para saber qué opina, y avisarle que estoy enferma

.

–bien , el plan ya comenzó, ahora hay que esperar –dijo Apollo emocionada

.

Pasaron un par de días luego de que Kanon se enfermara, y Elsie al no estar enterada, se preocupaba por su artista favorita

–nii–sama, no te parece raro que Kanon–chan no a haya venido a clases en estos días –dijo algo triste

–De que hablas, seguramente tuvo que salir por su trabajo –dijo sin darle importancia

–no, si ella estuviera trabajando en algo, tendría que saberlo, pero no hay información sobre ella

–parece que tienes razón, te felicito por esa lógica –dijo de manera pensativa

–jejeeje, gracias –dijo avergonzada –espera lo importante es Kanon–chan –dijo como una niña

–tal vez solo se tomó unos días libres

–no eso no es propio de Kanon, tal vez le paso algo, lo mejor será que vaya a ver a su casa –dijo decidida

Elsie se disponía a volar, pero Keima la sujeto antes que pudiera irse

–Donde crees que vas –dijo con los ojos cerrados

–suéltame nii–sama, tengo que ver a Kanon –dijo en tono de su suplica

–solo la molestarías si vas sin su permiso

Elsie pensó sobre las palabras de Keima

–creo, que tienes razón

Aunque decidió tranquilizarse, no podía dejar de preocuparse por kanon, es entonces que hablando con sus amiga se le ocurrió una idea, ella recordó que kanon le había dado su número telefónico

Justo ese día la banda iba a tomar un descanso, así que Elsie aprovecho para llamar a Kanon después de clases

–como pude olvidarme que Kanon–chan me había dado su número. Espero que conteste

El teléfono sonó por un tiempo y mientras más tardaba más se preocupaba Elsie

En su casa, una Kanon enferma se despertó por el sonido de su celular

–¿quién será?

Dijo mientras tomaba su celular para contestar

–¿si, quién es? –dijo una Kanon débil

–kanon–chan, soy yo –dijo Elsie emocionada

–¿Elsie? Que sorpresa –dijo Kanon tratando de fingir que todo estaba bien

Mientras hablaban a Kanon tosió un poco

–¿estás bien? Kanon–chan –dijo preocupada Elsie

–si solo estoy un poco enferma –dijo sin darle importancia

–¿enferma? Es por eso que no viniste a clase últimamente

–sí, cuando este mejor volveré

–necesitas algo –dijo preocupada

–no gracias, por preocuparte

–está bien, te dejare descansar, adiós Kanon–chan

–sí, adiós Elsie

Apenas Elsie colgó el teléfono, salió corriendo hacia el cuarto de keima

–NII–SAMA, NII–SAMA, KAMI NII SAMA –gritaba Elsie mientras corría por la casa

Keima está jugando tranquilamente sus juegos, cuando empezó a escuchar los gritos de Elsie

–que le sucede esta vez, a ese demonio inútil –dijo en voz baja

De pronto Elsie abrio la puerta del cuarto de Keima de golpe

–QUE TE PASA, te dije que no entres a mi cuarto de esa forma, especialmente cuando estoy jugando –grito molesto

–los siento kami sama, pero hay problemas –dijo suplicante

–¿problemas? De que hablas, un nuevo espíritu fugado –dijo confuso

–no aun peor que eso –dijo seriamente

–ya déjate de perder el tiempo y dime que ocurrió

Dijo dejando de jugar por el momento

Elsie tomo algo de aire

–kanon–chan está enferma –grito desesperada

–¿y por eso haces tanto escándalo? –dijo sin darle importancia

Dijo volviendo a su juego

–no seas insensible nii–sama que pasaría si kanon–chan empeora

–no me molestes por pequeñeces, solo debe ser un resfriado común, en uno días mejorar

–nii–sama –dijo en tono de suplica

–que quieres –dijo sin prestarle atención

–¿tú sabes donde vive kanon–chan? no es cierto –dijo mirando el suelo

–¿tú no? –dijo confuso

–no, la dirección de kanon–chan es muy secreta –dijo en voz baja

–claro, ella no debe querer que gente como tu aparezcan en su apartamento –dijo con los ojos cerrados

–a ella no le importaría que vaya

–como digas, para que quieres la dirección de Kanon

–Para ir a cuidarla –dijo tímidamente

–no te la diré –dijo seriamente

–¿Qué porque no? –dijo algo indignada

–tu solo causarías problemas a Kanon, y lo más probable a mi

–por favor nii–sama, llévame a la casa de kanon –dijo en tono de suplica

Elsie siguió suplicándole a keima para que la llevara ver a kanon por unos minutos

–ya te dije que no, ahora vete de mi cuarto que no me dejas jugar con tranquilidad

–está bien, lo siento –dijo mirando el suelo

Elsie salió del cuarto

.

Poco después

–me pregunto si kanon se enfermó por la lluvia de ese día –dijo de manera pensativa

Se comenzaron escuchar ruidos extraños provenientes de la cocina

–que estará haciendo ahora esa molestia –dijo molesto

Keima bajo hacia la cocina, para ver que Elsie estaba cocinando

–que estás haciendo

–ah, nii–sama, estoy preparando algo de comida para Kanon

–¿para kanon? Ya sabes donde vive

–aun no, pero la buscare –dijo con una sonrisa

–maldición, no se va a rendir, con lo motivada que está seguro la encuentra, sería peligroso para kanon comer algo de la comida de Elsie –pensó algo preocupado

–está bien hagamos un trato

–¿trato? de que hablas nii–sama –dijo confusa

–te llevare a la casa de kanon –dijo de manera cansada

–enserio, gracias kami sama –dijo feliz

–pero no podrás llevarle comida ni cocinarle –dijo seriamente

–¿Por qué no?

–porque tu comida la mataría

–está bien nii–sama, vamos –dijo feliz

–solo te daré la dirección

–vamos nii–sama, también estas preocupado por Kanon–chan, verdad –dijo con una sonrisa

–está bien, iré contigo

Elsie salto emocionada

–lo que más me preocupa es que tú le hagas más daño –pensó Keima

Ambos se prepararon para salir, habían discutido tanto que ya estaba oscureciendo

Elsie y keima, se fueron volando para llegar más rápido al apartamento de kanon

–déjame hablar a mí, trata de no molestar mucho –dijo seriamente

–yo no molesto a kanon–chan –dijo como una niña

Keima toco la puerta, y esperaron un poco para que abrieran la puerta

Cuando kanon abrió la puerta se sorprendió

–Hola –dijo sin emoción Keima

–Hola Kanon–chan –dijo emocionada Elsie

–¿Elsie, Keima–kun? ¿qué hacen aquí ¿ –dijo sorprendida

–Venimos a verte –dijo Elsie

–perdón, pasen por favor

–Gracias –dijo Elsie

Keima solo entro en silencio

Ambos entraron, y se acomodaron en la sala

–Perdón por el desorden –dijo con algo de pena

–no tienes que disculparte, nosotros somos los que vinimos sin ser invitados, perdónanos

Dijo Keima mientras de vez en cuando miraba a Elsie con reproche

–no pasa nada, como te sientes –dijo Elsie, tratando de cambiar el tema de conversación

–un poco mejor, gracias por preguntar, me alegra que hayan venido –dijo con una sonrisa

Pasó un poco tiempo, y solo hablaron kanon y Elsie, keima solo se quedó en silencio jugando sus juegos

–keima–kun siempre estás jugando con tus juegos

–nii–sama deberías de hablar con kanon–chan

De repente keima se levantó de donde estaba sentado

–¿eh? Que paso –dijo confusa

–te molesto lo que dijimos nii–sama –dijo en voz baja

–voy a comprar algo para comer debes de tener hambre ¿verdad?

–¿eh? Si gracias –dijo algo avergonzada Kanon

–buena idea nii–sama

–voy a salir, Elsie cuida a kanon

Keima se dirigió a la puerta

–sí, nii–sama –dijo sonriente

Kanon al escuchar que keima estaba pendiente de ella, se sonrojo un poco

kanon–chan te molesta si limpio un poco –dijo Elsie sosteniendo su escoba

–no es necesario –dijo avergonzada

–no me cuesta nada, lo hare con mucho gusto, además seguro que te sentirás mejor en un ambiente más limpio

–está bien –dijo avergonzada

Elsie comenzó a limpiar, cuando estaba limpiando el escritorio vio el cuaderno donde Kanon escribía sus canciones

–Que hay en este cuaderno, kanon–chan –pregunto curiosa

–ah, ahí es donde escribo mis canciones

–Estas trabajando en una nueva canción –dijo emocionada

–sí, la termine hace unos días, ¿quieres leerla? –pregunto con una sonrisa

–sí….. no, mejor no, esperare a escucharla cuando la cantes –dijo más calmada

–está bien, espero que la espera valga la pena

Kanon se acomodó en su cama

Ya se la envié a mi representante, me dijo que le gusto y que quería grabarla lo antes posible

–qué bueno, debe ser fantástica

–sí, cuando me recupere iré a grabarla

–¿eso quiere decir que faltaras a la escuela?

–lo más probable es que no asista hasta los exámenes, Okara–san cree que será un éxito, ya está buscando giras para promocionarla

–Ya veo –dijo algo triste –sé que será un éxito

–gracias

Poco después keima llego con unas bolsas con comida

–Ya volví – dijo Keima

–nii–sama que bueno que llegaste

Dijo Elsie ayudándolo con las bolsas, los tres se acomodaron para comer

Luego de comer los dos hermanos se despidieron de la Idol y amiga

–adiós gracias por venir a verme

–adiós, espero que mejores pronto –dijo Keima

–gracias Keima–kun

–Adiós, kanon–chan, te extrañare –dijo abrasándola

–ya nos veremos, Elsien

En el camino de vuelta a la casa Katsuragi

–no fue muy exagerado tu despedida, en unos días la volverá a ver en la escuela

–Kanon–chan me dijo que luego de recuperarse volverá a su trabajo –dijo algo triste

–Ya veo –dijo pensativo

–eso me dará más tiempo para pensar, como deshacerme de esta amistad –pensó Keima

.


	11. Capítulo Once: Juntas

**Kanon y Apollo parte dos **

.

.

.

En el estudio de un programa se encontraba una Idol muy popular Kanon, ya ha pasado un mes desde que volvió a concentrarse en su carrera, durante ese tiempo Kanon ha mantenido dos secretos que no puede decírselo a nadie, y que nadie sospecha

–puedo hacerles unas preguntas –dijo un periodista

–tenemos que irnos, pero puedes hacerla hasta que lleguemos al auto –dijo Okada–san caminando

–Que piensa sobre la nueva serie que acabas de empezar –dijo mientras le acercaba un micrófono

–me divierto mucho, espero que les guste –dijo con una sonrisa

Tanto Kanon como su representante subieron a un auto que arranco

–Kanon por favor firma estos artículos promocionales –dijo entregándole unos objetos

–Está bien –dijo kanon con una sonrisa

Mientras kanon firmaba los artículos, su representante le informaba de su ocupada agenda de la semana

–ah, y esta noche lanzaremos el disco con tu nueva canción omoi wa rain rain, le gusto a todo el mundo

–Me alegra oír eso –dijo con una sonrisa

–Okada–san, crees que pueda estudiar un poco,…mañana tengo examen –dijo mientras se cubría la boca con su libro de ingles

–Me olvide por completo de tus exámenes –dijo mientras se tomaba su cabeza

–Creo que puedes aprovechar tu descanso –dijo su representante

–está bien

Poco después el auto llego a su destino, y ambas entraron

–bien vamos a tu camerino, ahí podrás estar tranquila –dijo Okada–san

Kanon solo se quedó en silencio

–estaré afuera, hasta que comience la grabación puedes aprovechar para estudiar

–Gracias –dijo con una sonrisa

Kanon ha estado trabajando mucho en estos días, y solo ha tenido tres horas para dormir

–Cada vez estoy más ocupada –dijo Kanon en voz baja –espero por lo menos poder ir a los exámenes finales –dijo algo cansada

–ah, mejor me pongo a estudiar –dijo concentrándose

Por el cansancio Kanon comenzó a quedarse dormida

–hey Kanon despierta, no es momento de dormir, Kanon, Kanon –dijo una voz que ya se volvió conocida para Kanon

–¿eh quién? –dijo de manera soñolienta

–Es hora de estudiar kanon –dijo Apollo desde el espejo, con una sonrisa

Kanon se froto los ojos, para espabilarse un poco

–Apollo te diie que no salgas cuando hay personas cerca –dijo algo molesta

–no hay nadie, estamos solas –dijo graciosa

–¿Qué eres? –Pregunto nuevamente

–te lo dije cuando nos conocimos, hace un mes ¿no? Soy una diosa que viene del cielo

–¿diosa del cielo? Que es eso y porque estás aquí –dijo confundida

–yo tampoco sé porque estoy aquí, lo único que sé, es que selle al Weiss, y luego llegue aquí –dijo haciendo señas

–lo que si se, es que ha pasado algo o no pasó nada –dijo con cara de confusión

–Entonces no sabes nada –dijo algo molesta

–los detalles no son importantes, lo que sí importa es que soy descendiente de Apollo el dios de la poesía, el arte y la música, para una cantante como tu es de mucha buena suerte

–eso no me importa –dijo algo cansada

En ese momento alguien toco la puerta

–Kanon ya casi es la hora –dijeron detrás de la puerta

–gracias, ya voy –dijo algo sorprendida

–Bueno me voy, Apollo –dijo Kanon

–no tienes que despedirte, estoy contigo

Kanon solo se retiró en silencio luego de escuchar eso

.

El día siguiente Kanon fue a la escuela

–apenas eh podido estudiar un poco, ¿estará bien que solo venga a los exámenes? –pensó apenada

Mientras kanon ingresaba a la escuela fue recibida como normalmente en la escuela, con gritos de:

Kanon–chan, kanon–chan

De verdad vino

Eh,¿ kanon–chan está aquí?

Donde, donde

Es ella

Luego de que ella ingresara al salón de clases, y desde el espejo para retoques que Kanon saco un momento, Apollo le hablo

–sí que das un espectáculo, donde sea que vayas –dijo alegremente

–Te dije que no salgas –dijo mientras cerraba bruscamente el espejo

–hora del examen, ahora veremos si aprovecharon las clases

En su lugar de siempre estaba Keima jugando a sus juegos pero esta vez con auriculares, no le prestaba atención al profesor

–Katsuragi, apaga tu juego, Katsuragi

Luego de que le estuvo gritando a Keima el profesor se cansó y prosiguió a entregar los exámenes

Después del examen Kanon se dirigió directo al baño había algo que le quería preguntar a Apollo, que apareció en el espejo de este

–Apollo, lo eh estado pensando y como no acabo de entender todo sobre ti o el cielo….así que bueno, no debería preguntarle a alguien sobre el tema para tener algo de ayuda –dijo mientras se acomodaba el pelo

–Me apongo –dijo mirando hacia otro lado

–¿eh? Porque –dijo Kanon sorprendida

–cuando dices alguien, te refieres a un humano, ellos no saben de mi existencia, así que no te será de ayuda preguntarle a alguien

–Entonces tienes alguna idea Apollo –dijo acercándose un poco al espejo

–eh, déjame ver, ehhhhhhhhh, emm–decía pensativa

–no te voy a mentir soy una tonta –dijo con cara de felicidad

–cómo puedes decir eso con esa cara, además no me es de ninguna ayuda

–soy una sacerdotisa, no soy buena en los temas intelectuales

–¿sacerdotisa?

–sí, si encontrara a Diana ella me podría prestar su sabiduría –dijo con las manos sobre su cabeza

–¿Quién es diana?

–es mi hermana menor, es muy lista –dijo con alegría

–¿sabes dónde está? –pregunto esperanzada

–no lo se

–entonces tampoco nos sirve –dijo algo cansada

–como te dije esto será imposible solo con nosotras dos, necesitamos ayuda

–El motivo por lo que insistes en buscar la ayuda de alguien es… porque buscas una excusa para poder hablar con tu amado keima katsuragi, no es verdad –dijo Apollo con una cara rara

Kanon se sonrojo mucho por la vergüenza al ser descubierta, en sus verdaderas intenciones

– ya deberías saber que no hay secretos entre nosotras, el amor es mi fuerza, conozco todos tus sentimientos escondidos Kanon

Kanon solo miro el suelo sonrojada

–katsuragi es ese chico con que estuviste por una semana, y luego olvidaste, después solo fueron amigos ¿verdad? Aunque no muy buenos por lo que vi, solo se buscaban cuando necesitaban algo

Kanon no podía hablar por la vergüenza

–Que chica tan pura eres por guardar esos recuerdos como tesoros valiosos –dijo dulcemente

–Ni siquiera has podido hablarle desde que estamos aquí –dijo de manera divertida

–Cállate –grito Kanon enojada

Luego de eso ella se dirigió a su salón, en clases kanon empezó a pensar en keima

–No es como que me guste, o algo así, solo somos amigos –pensó apenada

–pero desde que Apollo apareció, comencé a recordar cosas de repente, una semana que pase junto a él y un extraño sentimiento, que no sé cómo pude olvidar

Pero aunque le pregunte si nos conocíamos de antes, y el tiempo que estuvimos juntos nunca mostro ninguna señal de que me conociera, esto es tan confuso

Me pregunto si el me recuerda o también me olvido –pensó con algo tristeza

Kanon vio como Elsie se acercaba contenta a hablar con keima, para mostrarle su examen

Me pregunto si podre hablar a solas con el de nuevo

Mientras Kanon veía distraídamente a keima y pensaba como hablar con él, los admiradores de Kanon llegaron para poder verla y animarla

–muchas gracias, por su apoyo –dijo con una sonrisa

Luego de eso un chico grito algo sin sentido

–kanon–chan cásate conmigo

Eso avergonzó a kanon y llamo la atención de Elsie y Keima

Luego de eso termino el día de clases

Kanon estaba en su trabajo, pero pensaba en Keima

Aunque pudiera hablar con el no creo que nada cambiaría, después de todo solo somos amigos, además recuerdo que él me rechazo, Keima–kun ya no tiene nada que ver conmigo –pensó mientras cantaba una de sus canciones

Luego del trabajo, Kanon se estaba retirando del estudio

–gracias por su esfuerzo –dijo con una sonrisa

–no, gracias a ti kanon–chan

–como te va en tus exámenes –dijo Okara–san

–creo que bien, aunque no es fácil –dijo normalmente

–si tus notas bajaran, tus padres se enojarían conmigo

–sí, pero creo que lo estoy haciendo bien

Escondido en las sombras un individuo espiaba a Kanon, con un objeto extraño parecido a una calavera con unos pequeños cuernos

–hay una reacción de proveniente de esa chica llamada Kanon, eso quiere decir que el rumor sobre las diosas era verdad, jejeje –dijo maliciosamente

Esa noche Kanon ya había terminado con su trabajo y se encontraba en su apartamento

–bien, Apollo sal quiero hablar contigo –dijo con un espejo

–Que pasa Kanon –dijo mostrándose en un espejo

–me gustaría saber un poco más de la situación –dijo seriamente

–¿situación? A que te refieres –dijo confusa

–cuando apareciste por primera vez me dijiste que estabas feliz de que por fin podías hablar conmigo

–sí, yo dije eso –dijo recordando

–¿eso quiere decir que hace mucho que estás conmigo? –pregunto curiosa

–no sé exactamente desde cuando estoy contigo, lo único que sé, es que cuando recupere la conciencia estaba contigo, y no podía hablarte porque no me quedaba poder

–no es de mucha ayuda pero, gracias por decírmelo –dijo aliviada

–hay algo más que me quieres preguntar verdad –dijo seriamente

–bueno si…..veras –dijo tímidamente

–no te apenes kanon, sé que se trata sobre katsuragi, solo dilo –dijo con una sonrisa

Kanon se sonrojo al escuchar el nombre de Katsuragi

–tu estuviste conmigo cuando estuve esa semana con keima–kun –pregunto avergonzada

–sí, fue cuando recupere la conciencia

–¿sabes porque no lo recordé hasta que apareciste? –pregunto confusa

–no estoy segura porque lo olvidaste tal vez tenga que ver con el Weiss que tenias

–¿weiss? ¿Qué es eso? –dijo confusa

–si te lo explico estaríamos toda la noche, por ahora no es importante –dijo moviendo sus brazos

–está bien, supongo que tienes razón

–y con el tema de como recuperaste tus recuerdos, bueno eso es porque al recuperar poder pude conectarme contigo, por eso tu recuerdas lo que yo vi en esos momentos

–ya veo, recuerdo unos sueños raros sobre algo al respecto –dijo en voz baja

–ah, esa era yo, es que intente muchas veces hablar contigo, pero no lo lograba con el poder que tenía en el momento

–entiendo, gracias por aclarar mis dudas Apollo –dijo con una sonrisa

–no es nada, kanon yo te considero mi amiga y te ayudare en lo que pueda –dijo alegremente

–Apollo –dijo emocionada

–bien kanon, es tarde y mañana tienes exámenes es mejor que te vayas a dormir –dijo seriamente

–sí, tienes razón

Dijo dirigiéndose a su cama

–además que no te puedo ayudar con los exámenes –dijo con su cara de diversión

Kanon solo sonrió de manera forzada y se fue a dormir

.

Al día siguiente Keima se encontró con diana en la puerta de su escuela

–¿Por qué llevas un paraguas? –pregunto curiosa Elsie

–Es porque el halo llama mucho la atención –respondió diana

–¿Qué pasa si lo toco? –dijo tratando de tocar el halo

–por favor detente

–más importante ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto seriamente

–siento una presencia.. Cerca –respondió seriamente

–¿presencia? ¿De qué? –dijo Elsie

–de una de mis hermanas –dijo seriamente

–dices que una diosa está cerca –dijo Keima

–no estoy segura,… pero tengo la sensación que una de mis hermanas está muy cerca de aquí –dijo mirando el suelo

–dijiste que tenías un plan para revelarlas a todas al mismo tiempo, ¿de qué se trata? –pregunto curiosa

Keima le conto lo que tenía planeado hacer

–estas seguro que eso funcionara –dijo con dudas

–no tengo otra opción, no obtendré respuestas clara si les pregunto una por una si las bese

Diana comenzó a meditar el asunto

–y si las vuelves a besar –dijo pensativa

–¿besarlas?

–el poder de las diosas es el amor, no importa cuánto tratan de permanecer ocultas, si reciben repentinamente una gran cantidad de afecto saldrán a la luz

–¿debería de volver a besarlas entonces? –dijo pensativo

–no, no debes, el poder de las diosas no volverá con algo tan simple como un beso, no debes besarlas –dijo de manera desesperada

–Cálmate, tampoco lo quiero hacer –dijo seriamente

Poco después llego un auto que traía a Kanon

–eh, Keima–kun, quien será esa chica

dijo mientras veía a keima con Tenri, que hace poco había cambiado de lugar con Diana

Pero de pronto Apollo, apareció en la ventanilla del auto

–kanon, tengo que decirte algo ve al baño –dijo en voz baja

–Que pasa Apollo –dijo preocupada

–no puedo hablar aquí

Kanon se dirigió al baño

–que ocurre Apollo, es raro que aparezca así

–Sentí una presencia rara, alguien te estaba observando –dijo seriamente

–no estarás exagerando es normal que me vean –dijo normalmente

–no, esto es distinto –dijo elevando un poco la voz

–como que distinto –dijo confundida

–no solo te veía, más bien era como que te vigilaba, puedo sentir la presencia aquí también –dijo buscando algo

Kanon al escuchar tan seria a Apollo también comenzó a ver a su alrededor

–No, no me asustes así Apollo –dijo algo asustada

Apollo no respondio, ya que había desaparecido

–Tengo que volver a clases, el siguiente examen está por comenzar –dijo mientras se iba

Al salir del baño Kanon choco con una chica con lentes de cabello corto y blanco con un adorno parecido a un cuerno sobre el

–Lo siento, estaba distraída –dijo Kanon mientras se retiraba

La chica no contesto, y Kanon continúo su camino

La chica extraña se giró para ver la espalda de Kanon

–no hay dudas hay una diosa en esa chica

Dijo la chica sospechosa, con una sonrisa maliciosa, mirando un extraño objeto con forma de calavera


	12. Capítulo Doce: El Ataque

Ese mismo día, luego de que Kanon volviera a clases trato de volver a hablar con Apollo, sacando su espejo de mano

–Apollo, Apollo sal, quiero verte –dijo en voz baja

–¿Qué ocurre Apollo? –dijo confundida en voz baja

–¿acaso Apollo tiene miedo? ¿Alguien nos está vigilando de verdad? –pensó algo asustada

Kanon miro su espejo por un momento y luego lo guardo

–Que está pasando con Apollo, que debería hacer –se preguntó así misma

En el aula Keima también estaba con pensamiento en su cabeza

–Kanon, es la única que no se si ira al festival, ¿debería aprovechar para hablar con ella? –pensó seriamente

–Que estoy pensando ya verifique que ella no tenía diosa –dijo recordando

.

Ya era de noche, Kanon después de clases había ido a su trabajo, y más tarde la llevaron a su casa, además Apollo no volvió a hablar con Kanon en el resto del día

–Kanon, despierta, ya llegamos a tu apartamento –dijo su representante

–eh, si gracias –dijo despertando

Kanon bajo del auto, y antes de que fuera a su casa su representante le hablo

–mañana es el último día de exámenes, así que tienes que ir a las 18:00 a Narusawa TV

–Sí, está bien –dijo algo soñoliento

Kanon se quedó pensando si decirle a Okada–san sobre el asunto de Apollo, pero luego de pensarlo bien, se dirigió a su apartamento

–ella solo se reiría de mi si le dijera que tengo dentro mío un ser celestial, que aparece cuando quiere –dijo en voz baja

Luego de ingresar el código de acceso y atravesara la primera puerta de vidrio, de repente algo impacta contra ella haciéndole una grieta

Kanon se giró asustada viendo la puerta

–kyaaa, ¿qué ocurre? –dijo asustada

Kanon corrió asustada hasta su cuarto, y rápidamente entro y se acercó a su cama

–que fue eso, acaso alguien quiere matarme –dijo alarmada

Kanon se apresuró a tomar su teléfono y marco el número de su representante

–Okada–san por favor contesta..…es una emergencia –dijo alarmada

El número que marco ahora mismo está fuera de servicio

–no, por favor –dijo asustada

Kanon dejo su teléfono sobre su escritorio y trato de calmarse, y busco algo de lógica a lo que ocurrió

–Tal vez el vidrio se rompió solo, no hay razones para pensar que alguien quiera matarme –dijo tratando de encontrar otra explicación

–Solo estoy exagerando –dijo aun algo asustada

Ella se repitió que todo era su imaginación, algunas veces más

Kanon se acostó en su cama y se cubrió la cara y abrazo a su peluche

–Keima–kun –dijo asustada en voz baja

.

A la mañana siguiente la grieta en la puerta había desaparecido, lo que llevaría a pensar a Kanon que fue su imaginación como pensó en un inicio, pero el hecho que ella sintiera que estaba en peligro y que Apollo no apareciera para hablar con ella la asustaba

El día siguiente en clases Kanon pensaba en que hacer, en si debía llamar a la policía, a Okara–san o convencerse que todo era su imaginación

–Apollo no ha vuelto a querer salir desde ayer –pensó asustada

Ella tenía su celular en su mano, pensando que hacer, además de teniendo la esperanza que Apollo apareciera en él, para hablar con ella

–Nakagawa estamos en medio del examen guarda tu teléfono –grito el profesor

–sí, lo siento –dijo guardando su celular

Kanon seguía con miedo no sabía que tenía que hacer, no había alguien en el que ella pudiera confiar lo suficiente como para contarle lo ocurrido con Apollo o con el incidente

Mientras ella estaba sentada, vio por la puerta que tenía a su lado, y pudo ver una figura aterradora que se parecía a la que vio fuera de su apartamento antes del incidente, eso le causó un gran miedo que hizo que buscara un lugar donde se sintiera segura inconscientemente

Ella sin darse cuenta corrió hacia Keima, al sentir el contacto Keima se puso nervioso

–Ka, Kanon que haces –dijo sorprendido

Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, Kanon dudo por un momento, pero luego decidió seguir su corazón, y abrazo fuertemente a Keima y escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de el

Esto sorprendió todavía más a Keima y llamo mucho la atención del resto de la clase, que comenzó a murmura sorprendido por la situación

–que, qué ocurre porque me abrazas Kanon –dijo sorprendido

–no hay nadie más en que pueda confiar, solo en ti Keima–kun, últimamente me han pasado cosas raras –decía Kanon en voz baja en el oído de keima

La sorpresa y el impacto del resto de la clase continuaban aumentado mientras más observaban la situación

–kanon, no decidimos que mantendríamos en secreto nuestra amistad –dijo lo más bajo que pudo

–Yo, yo no me he olvidado de ti Keima–kun, lo recuerdo todo –dijo en voz muy baja

El resto de la clase comenzó a murmurar cosas como

Ehhhhh, kanon–chan

Como es que kanon–chan conoce a otamega

Qué tipo de relación tiene con el

Al recibir tanto atención Keima se sintió incomodo

–Ven conmigo un momento Kanon –dijo levantándose de su asiento

Keima saco a Kanon del salón para poder hablar con más privacidad

–que te ocurre Kanon, porque me dices que lo recuerdas, espera… ¿Qué recuerdas? –dijo confuso

–bueno yo, yo eh recordado lo, lo que paso cuando nos conocimos por primera vez– dijo kanon nerviosa y mirando el suelo sonrojada

–¿recuerdas cuando estuvimos juntos? –dijo sorprendido

–Si –dijo avergonzada

–El concierto de la azotea, y lo del estadio cerca del muelle –dijo Keima rápidamente y ansioso

–Lo recuerdo todo –dijo mirándolo a los ojos

–¿el beso? Recuerdas que nos besamos –dijo keima impactado

–Si –dijo sonrojada

–ella recuerda todo, que significa esto –pensó keima impactado

–keima–kun tú también lo recuerdas –dijo Kanon con lágrimas en los ojos

Kanon se arrojó de nuevo a los brazos de Keima

–keima–kun –dijo felizmente

El ruido llamo la atención del resto de las clases cercanas que salieron a ver que ocurría, y quedaron sorprendidos al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo en el pasillo

–keima–kun tú, tu, tú me gustas Keima–kun, hace mucho que quería decírtelo –dijo mientras lo abrazaba, con gran emoción

–Tú me gustas Keima–kun –grito más fuerte y aumentando la fuerza del abrazo

Keima sin saberlo correspondió el abrazo

La declaración de kanon llamo aún más la atención de los estudiantes que no podían creer lo que acababan de escuchar

No puede ser

Kanon–chan se le confeso

Tiene que ser una broma

Debo de tener una pesadilla

Como va a querer estar con alguien como ese

–vuelvan a su lugares están en examen –grito el profesor

Keima rápidamente recupero su compostura y reacciono con su lógica

–que dices así de pronto –dijo rápidamente

Keima arrastro a Kanon a un lugar más privado

Están escapando

–keima–kun escúchame por favor, hay alguien que me persigue –dijo Kanon mientras seguía a Keima

–¿te persiguen? De quien se trata –dijo confuso

En ese momento algo obligo a Keima a soltar la mano de Kanon

–no es de tu incumbencia humano –dijo seriamente

De pronto Kanon estaba tan recta con la dignidad de una diosa, además de que tenía un halo de luz sobre su cabeza

–oh, eh podido cambiar lugar con Kanon, tal parece que recupere aún más poder –dijo sorprendida Apollo

–un halo –dijo impactado Keima

–Te agradezco tu ayuda, pero no debo involucrar a más personas en este asunto….. adiós –dijo guiñando un ojo

Apollo se fue corriendo a gran velocidad

–Espera, Kanon –dijo keima pero ya era tarde ella se había ido

–¿involucrarme? Yo no tengo que ver con esto –dijo aun sorprendido

–nii–sama que ocurre con Kanon–chan –dijo Elsie que acababa de llegar

–una diosa, Kanon tiene una diosa –dijo aun impactado

–eh, pensé que dijiste que no había ninguna en ella –dijo confusa

–Eso era lo que pensaba, voy a ir tras ella –dijo recuperando su compostura

–Voy contigo kami–sama –dijo decidida

.

Aunque dije eso… ¿habrá sido la mejor decisión? todavía no tengo mis alas, para volar…. donde será un buen lugar para esconderme –decía Apollo mientras corría

–No te dejare huir –dijo una voz desde atrás

El cuello de Apollo fue atrapado por el Hagoromo de la demonio de pelo blanco

–Alguien del infierno,… tú eras quien me vigilaba –dijo molesta Apollo

–tu eres una de las hermanas Júpiter verdad

–no tengo que contestarte –dijo molesta

–uh parece que tu poder aún no ha regresado por completo –dijo metiendo su mano en su bolsillo

–No creas que será tan fácil –dijo Apollo con fuerza

Apollo junto poder en su brazo y rompió el Hagoromo que la sujetaba, aunque gasto mucha energía

–Maldición aun tienes poder, pero aun puedo encargarme de ti –dijo mientras sacaba una daga

–maldición porque alguien del infierno me persigue, fuimos nosotras quienes salvaron el infierno –grito

–¿salvar? Nadie les pidió que hicieran eso, solo arruinaron al infierno –dijo molesta

–maldición use todo la energía que me quedaba en liberarme, no podré hacerlo de nuevo, tengo que tener cuidado de que no me atrape –pensó rápidamente Apollo

–para que el infierno recupere su antigua gloria debo eliminarte –dijo apuntándole con la daga

–¿antigua gloria? Acaso Planeas resucitar el viejo infierno ¿Quién eres?

–yo soy, yo soy Fiore de los Vintage

Fiore comenzó a lanzar ataque hacia Apollo, pero ella consiguió esquivarlos con dificultad aunque recibió algunas heridas menores

–Tendrás que hacerlo mejor si quieres matarme –dijo de manera burlona Apollo

–Bajaste la guardia –dijo con una sonrisa Fiore

–¿Qué?

De pronto Apollo fue atrapada por el Hagoromo, pero esta vez inmovilizándola completamente

–maldición, les falle hermanas perdónenme

–no debiste de subestimarme –dijo Fiore maliciosamente

Fiore se lanzó contra Apollo apuñalándola en el estomago

–Lo logre, ahora seré reconocida –dijo alegre

–te atreves a lastimar a una diosa, no serás perdonada….. Aunque me hayas conseguido matarme mis hermanas no caerán tan fácilmente –dijo seriamente

De repente Apollo lanzo una luz que hizo que Fiore se separara bruscamente y una extraña figura apareció en el cielo

–Que es esa luz, no sé qué hiciste, pero ya es demasiado tarde –dijo Fiore huyendo rápidamente

Apollo caya al suelo, y con sus últimas fuerzas dijo

–lo siento Kanon, no pude protegerte –dijo adolorida, antes de perder el conocimiento

Durante la lucha a Fiore se le cayó algo de suma importancia

.

Cerca del lugar de la pelea

–Kanon, Kanon, donde estas –gritaba Keima mirando por los alrededores

–Mira nii–sama, por ahí –dijo Elsie señalando algo que le pareció raro

Elsie y Keima llegaron donde estaba Kanon herida

–kyaaa kanon–chan –grito Elsie alarmada por la escena

–Kanon –dijo sorprendido

Keima se acercó a la Idol herida

–Alguien ataco a kanon –dijo Keima viéndola

El intento sacar la daga de la chica

–No puedo sacar esta daga –dijo Keima con esfuerzo

Elsie al ver mejor a la daga, noto algo importante

–esa daga…tiene un sortilegio del infierno en ella –dijo Elsie sorprendida

–Es demasiado fuerte, quien podría hacer algo así –dijo examinando la daga

–el infierno, porque alguien del infierno apuñalaría a kanon –dijo sorprendido Keima

–no lo sé, intentare contactarme con Hakua ella sabrá que hacer –dijo Elsie

–Kanon resiste –dijo Keima

Él se acercó a Kanon, y mirándole la cara

–Siempre me recordaste Kanon, trataste de decirme algo, pero no conseguí ver lo que pasaba a mi alrededor –pensó Keima

–si tan solo hubiera recordado, lo que paso en los exámenes anteriores –pensó

Dúrate el alboroto Keima consiguió ver algo que le llamo la atención

–no sé qué es esto, pero debe ser del atacante

–Si tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta antes que tenías una diosa esto no habría pasado –dijo keima mientras veía la calavera que Fiore dejo caer

–Todo esto es por mi culpa –dijo volviendo a ver a Kanon

–nii–sama Hakua está en camino –grito Elsie

–dile que vaya a nuestra casa, llevaremos a Kanon ahí –contesto rápidamente

–eh, está bien –dijo confusa


	13. Capítulo Trece: Reuniendo a las Diosa

Elsie llevo a Kanon volando hacia su casa y keima fue a buscar a Diana para ver si podía saber algo de cómo ayudarla

–Tenri, Diana abran es importante –dijo tocando la puerta

Dentro de la casa, alguien estaba preocupada

–algo grave paso, una de mis hermanas está en problemas –dijo Diana en voz baja

–Diana, Diana –grito

–que querrá Katsuragi, en este momento

Ella fue a abrir su puerta

–no es buen momento

Keima no espero, agarro la mano de Diana

–ven conmigo –dijo Keima

–espera

–nii–sama donde dejo a kanon–chan –pregunto

–Llévala a mi cuarto, no pierdas el tiempo –dijo seriamente

–está bien

–que es lo que paso, porque me trajiste con tanta prisa, ¿y quién es Kanon? –dijo diana

–no hay tiempo de explicar ven vamos –dijo Keima arrastrándola

En el cuarto de Keima ya estaban Elsie y Hakua viendo la situación de Kanon

Apenas Keima y Diana entraron al cuarto, ella reconoció quien era la chica postrada en la cama

–Apollo, hermana Apollo –dijo diana impactada

–Pudiste reconocerla –dijo Keima en voz baja

–sí, es ella su poder de diosa es inconfundible, que le paso –dijo aun impactada

–es difícil de explicar

Luego de este pequeño cambio de información, Diana se acercó a su hermana, mientras que keima se quedó en una esquina aun impactada por la situación

–No sé cómo esta chica sigue con vida –dijo Hakua viendo la herida

–Hakua has algo por favor –dijo Elsie llorando

–Apollo, hermana… ahora que nos pudimos encontrar, paso esto –dijo con tristeza diana

–Porque alguien apuñalaría a Kanon–chan, quien la mataría –decía Elsie llorando

–kanon–chan está muerta –grito desesperada

–cálmate Elsie, ella aún está viva

–¿lo está? –dijo un poco más tranquila

–Sí, aun esta con vida, sigue con vida pero es más difícil de lo que creí –dijo Hakua mientras trataba de sacar la daga

–mi hermana está dentro de esta chica, Apollo tienes que aguantar

Keima solo en una esquina comenzó a recordar los momentos con Kanon, y se arrepintió de no haberse dado cuenta antes

–Ya está –dijo Hakua con una sonrisa

Hakua trato de sacar la daga y por un momento pareció que lo había conseguido, pero el miasma volvió con algo más de fuerza expulsando las manos de Hakua

–no puede ser, es inútil no puedo sacarla, de donde es esta daga –dijo impotente

–si Hakua no puede hacer nada, yo no seré de utilidad –dijo con tristeza Elsie

Déjenme intentarlo, por favor –dijo diana

Diana se acercó a Kanon, y tomo la daga con las dos manos concentrándose para tratar de sacarla, pero el miasma comenzó a cubrir sus brazos

–¿me está atacando? –dijo confusa

–Aléjate –grito Hakua mientras tiraba de ella para alejarla con la ayuda de Elsie

–¿está bien? –dijo preocupada Elsie

–es imposible que hagamos algo nosotras,….. Esta es magia del viejo infierno –dijo sorprendida Diana

–El viejo infierno –dijo sorprendida Elsie

–Conozco esta magia malvada –dijo Diana seriamente

–el sortilegio de la daga, es un hechizo de asesinato que usaban los demonios llamados Weiss –explico Diana

–La magia del viejo infierno está prohibida, el castigo por usarla sería terrible, nadie puede usarla –grito Hakua

–Será posible, que un Weiss haya revivido –dijo Elsie en voz baja

–no digas esas cosas Elsie, eso no es posible –contesto Hakua

–Pero –dijo tímidamente

Hakua vio de nuevo la daga y encontró algo importante

–Elsie, mira hay un emblema en la empuñadura –dijo señalándolo Hakua

–La marca de Vintage –dijo Elsie sorprendida

–¿Vintage? Que es eso –pregunto confusa Diana

–Es una asociación de nuevos demonios que buscan resucitar al viejo infierno, no importa cuántas veces lo hemos detenido, siempre vuelven –dijo seriamente Hakua

–además son sujetos que puede usar magia del viejo inferno,…. Lo realmente preocupante es que hayan llegado al mundo humano –dijo Hakua preocupada

–eso quiere decir que están con el escuadrón de espíritus fugados ¿no? –completo Elsie

–Si ese es un problema –dijo preocupada Hakua

–tengo la sensación de que algo malo esta por suceder –dijo mirando por la ventana Diana

–¿quiere decir que no podemos salvar a Kanon–chan? –dijo asustada Elsie

–Mientras no le podamos sacar la daga, no hay ninguna oportunidad de salvarla –dijo mirando el suela Hakua

–aunque la magia para asesinato existe en el nuevo infierno, este hechizo es realmente poderoso….. un humano normal habría muerto al instante por la gravedad de la herida, la diosa en su interior la salvo pero no durara para siempre –explico Hakua

–Quiere decir que morirá –dijo Elsie comenzando a llorar

–Mi hermana, aun cuando nos encontramos al final, esto sucede –dijo tristemente diana

El cuarto quedo en silencio

–No se detengan, digan cuanto tiempo le queda –dijo Keima seriamente

Las chicas se sorprendieron de escuchar a Keima que había estado en silencio todo este tiempo

–ya hemos tenido demasiado dramatismo, es hora del cambio de información –dijo acercándose a Kanon

–que dices, como puedes hablar así –dijo molesta Hakua mientras lo golpeaba

–no estas siendo muy insensible nii–sama, Kanon–chan dijo que te quiere debemos buscar una manera de salvarla –dijo con algunas lagrimas

Diana y Hakua se sorprendieron al escuchar de otra chica que quería a Keima

–es por eso que estoy hablando, si queremos salvarla antes necesitamos información para llegar a las condiciones correctas

–¿condiciones? Esto no es un juego, es el mundo real –grito molesta Hakua

–Porque no es un juego, es que no puedo fallar –dijo seriamente Keima

Al escucharlo con tal seriedad Hakua se tranquilizo

–Si Kanon muere ella no regresara, sin importar lo que hagamos –dijo seriamente

–Tengo que salvarla cueste lo que me cueste –dejo con la voz más elevada Keima

– no hay mucho tiempo por eso no es tiempo de dejarse llevar por el pánico y la tristeza, ya podremos rendirnos cuando no nos quede tiempo

Las tres chicas se vieron, estaban sorprendidas de las palabras de Keima

–Ahora lo importante es la información, para saber que deberíamos hacer, lo primero cuánto tiempo puede aguantar Kanon –dijo seriamente

–debería de aguantar entr dias ¿no? Hakua–san –dijo Diana

–¿eh? Si por la velocidad del que el miasma avanza, debería de mantenerse con vida un poco más de una semana, cuando se cumpla el plazo no habrá nada que hacer

–¿una semana? Bien ya tenemos el tiempo límite –dijo pensando

–Que planeas hacer nii–sama –dijo confusa

–los nuevos demonios no pueden hacer nada, la mejor opción son las diosas –dijo seriamente

–Acaso no me viste intentarlo, no pude hacer nada –dijo impotente

–y si tuvieras más ayuda ¿podrías lograrlo?

–¿hablas del resto de mis hermana? –dijo confusa

–si

–si estuviéramos juntas algo podríamos hacer para salvarla, pero hay poco tiempo para encontrarlas

–Bien, entiendo –contesto Keima

–Que planeas –dijo Diana confusa

–voy a encontrar a las diosas en una semana, a todas ellas –dijo seriamente

–no puedes estar hablando enserio, eso sería imposible aun para ti –dijo alterada Hakua

–¿tienes un plan? nii–sama

–siempre hay una posibilidad, y se no lo hay solo debo de crearla

Keima comenzó a recordar a Kanon

–Es por mi culpa, por no darme cuenta de las señales, es que Kanon está en esta situación –dijo mirando el suelo

–No volveré a fallar nunca más –dijo seriamente

–Aun si estás motivado, no será tan fácil encontrarlas, si no tienes un plan –dijo Diana seriamente

–Miren esto –dijo enseñando algo Keima

–Qué es eso –dijo confuso Elsie

–lo encontré cerca de kanon, debe ser del atacante

–Parece un sensor de espíritus fugados pero tiene cuernos –dijo Hakua

Keima presiona uno de los ojos de la calavera, y esta comenzó a emitir un sonido señalando a Diana

–reacciona a Diana, sin duda es un sensor de diosas, con esto fue que descubrieron que Kanon tenía una diosa en su interior –explico Keima

–deben querer eliminarnos para impedir que volvamos a sellar a los Weiss –dijo preocupada Diana

–Sí, aunque el rango de detención es muy corto, a esta distancia ya no sirve –dijo Keima que se había alejado

–Debe ser un detector de espíritus modificado, sin dudas miembros del escuadrón los están ayudando –dijo molesta Hakua

–Si van con algo como esto el resto de las diosas corren grave peligro –dijo Keima

–ellas estarán bien, ellas no se dejaran ver con tanta facilidad –contesto Diana

–Como lo sabes –dijo Keima

Diana se acercó a la ventana

–Apollo nos previno antes de caer, miren el cielo

–Qué es eso parece un sello mágico –dijo Elsie sorprendida

–es escritura de los dioses, dice "el infierno nos traiciono, no confíen en nadie"

–No confiar en nadie –dijo pensativo Keima

–ella era una sacerdotisa, se podría decir que la última oráculo, esto también nos hará más difícil de encontrarlas, no confiaran en nadie fácilmente

–Estamos como al principio, que vamos a hacer si no podemos usar el sensor –dijo Hakua

–no creo que confíen en mí tampoco, ya que me veo diferente que la última vez –dijo Diana

–Tampoco tenía planeado usar el sensor de todos modo –dijo Keima

Keima soltó el detector de diosas

–el mejor que ellas se escondan, corren más peligros que nunca, yo me las arreglare con mis armas –dijo decidido Keima

–ya planeaste algo verdad Katsuragi….. me esconderé hasta el momento perfecto, llámenme si necesitan de mi poder

–una última pregunta cuantas hermanas son

–en total somos seis…..confió en ti Katsuragi

Diana dejo el control del cuerpo a Tenri

–quedan cuatro diosa, y tengo aproximadamente una semana

.

Después de esto keima le pidió a Elsie que se hiciera pasar por Kanon para engañar a sus fanáticos y a Hakua que lo ayude a buscar a las diosas como su compañera

La búsqueda de las diosas había comenzado, el primer día Keima averiguo a las posibles objetivos, con la ayuda de ver a la chicas enojadas se pudo hacer una idea de dónde empezar a buscar, el día término con un incidente con Hakua en el baño

El segundo día decidió los objetivos y aumento un poco su amor con él, pero había un problema había cinco candidatas a tener una diosa, y no había tiempo para equivocarse, fue con cada una de ellas para hablar a solas para tratar de aclarar el tema de kanon , debía enamorarlas a todas al mismo tiempo

El tercer día, comenzó con Keima planeando el movimiento del día, su misión era hacer el evento de caminar juntos a casa con cada una de las chicas, con un gran plan que explicaba con detalle lo que se debía hacer pero por varios inconvenientes tuvo que irlo modificando durante el trascurso del día, pero logro aumentar el afecto de todas ellas aunque no como habría querido, ya que era bastantes disparejos sus niveles de afecto

Cuarto día comenzó con una visita inesperada, Nora llego para ver a Elsie, Keima quería que se vaya pero al ver a su acompañante Fiore cambio de parecer gracias a una estratagema con el sensor encontrado, consiguió atrapar a Fiore, y además conseguir la ayuda de Nora, luego visito a Shiori, para continuar con la conquista, luego de hablar con ella y quedarse solo es atacado por la diosa de Tsukiyo, que quería impedir que él se acercara a ella, el logro engañarla hasta llegar a la azotea donde estaba ella al mismo tiempo el miasma de Kanon comienza a aumentar poniendo en peligro su vida y llamando la atención a Nora, Fiore logra engañar a Hakua para que la libere y luego la captura junto con Nora

keima consigue re conquistar a Tsukiyo y se va a su casa donde es capturado por Fiore, pero Vulcano vuelve a capturarla y salvando a todos, al enterarse de la situación ella junto con Diana sacaron la daga de Kanon, pero Apollo para protegerse uso un hechizo de hidratación que no podían romper, pero al menos ya no estaba en riesgo su vida

Al siguiente día la próxima conquista de Keima estaba esperándolo Yui, con un plan que consistía en trasvertirse e ir a Deyne Sea con la ayuda de Hakua consiguió despertar la diosa dentro de Yui, Marte

En los siguientes dos días Keima con dedicación, paciencia y obligando a Shiori a terminar su libro consiguió liberar a la diosa en su interior minerva, con esto solo faltaba una y había dos candidatas


	14. Capítulo Catorce: Un Evento Inesperado

Hakua tuvo que irse por una reunión en el infierno, por lo tanto keima estaría solo por unos días. Aunque él tenía la confianza de que ya no necesitaría la ayuda de Hakua en la conquista que le faltaba, solo quedaba dos candidatas, y él ya había planeado la estrategia

–ya casi es hora de comenzar con el plan –dijo preparándose para ir a la escuela

Antes de salir de la casa, él tenía algo que quería hacer, subió las escaleras y entro en su cuarto, donde estaba Kanon postrada en su cama, él se quedó viéndola un momento

–Hola kanon –dijo con cara de preocupación

Keima se acercó a la cama

–no sé si me podrás escuchar, pero… venía a decirte que estoy cerca de terminar, solo falta encontrar una diosa, luego vamos a poder traerte de vuelta, y todo esto terminara –dijo en voz baja con algo de seriedad

Él se giró hacia la puerta para irse, pero perdió un poco el equilibrio

–¿Qué fue eso? –dijo confundido

De repente sintió el cuerpo pesado y cansado

–creo que me estoy por enfermar debo darme prisa con la conquista –pensó preocupado

Keima recupero su compostura

–adiós, kanon encontrare a la última diosa y te liberare

El bajo las escaleras y se preparó para ir a la escuela

–Se me hizo algo tarde, así que solo te daré agua –le dijo keima a Fiore

–deja de tratarme como si fuera tu mascota –grito molesta

–como digas,… ahora con quien debería ir primero –dijo pensativo

Keima se disponía a irse pero callo de repente

–¿Qué no puede ser? No me puedo mover –pensó alarmado

La fiebre de keima subió rápidamente

–cálmate, solo debes levantarte para ir a la escuela, ya estamos cerca del final, un resfriado no detendrá al dios de las conquistas –dijo más calmado

Keima trato de ponerse de pie, pero no lo conseguía, sus brazos habían perdido su fuerza

–¿dios de la conquista? Veo que te crees mucho humano jajaja –dijo burlándose Fiore

–Cállate –dijo molesto

–Porque debería hacerlo, ahora dame mi desayuno –exigió Fiore

–no te morirás de hambre, por un día sin comer –dijo débilmente

–Maldito, planeas no alimentarme en todo un día –dijo molesta

–Fuiste una mala mascota, considéralo como un castigo por tratar de escapar –esta vez fue Keima quien se burlo

Fiore solo se molestaba aún más

–ya me las pagaras, humano

Keima comenzó a arrastrarse mientras pensaba

–solo es un refriado, solo eso, tengo que levantarme…. Aun me queda las conquistas de Ayumi y Chihiro tengo que ir a clases, un resfriado no me frenara

–que pasa humano demasiado débil para moverte –dijo de manera burlona

–cállate si no quieres que te de vueltas

–inténtalo, si puedes llegar hasta aquí

De pronto se escuchó el sonido como de una alarma

–¿Qué es ese sonido? ¿De dónde viene? –pensó confundido Keima

El sonido venia del detector de diosas que esta sobre la mesita de café y Fiore sabia claramente de que se trataba

–una llamada de comprobación, si no hay respuesta, ellas sabrán que ocurrió un problema y vendrán a verificar –pensó sorprendida

–¿viene del sensor? Dime de que se trata este sonido –dijo Keima viendo a Fiore

–No sé de qué hablas –dijo mirando hacia otro lado

–Qué suerte con esta llamada de comprobación sabrán que algo salió mal y me vendrán a ayudar, pronto seré libre –pensó Fiore alegre

Keima se acercó a Fiore, lentamente

–Dime porque está sonando esta cosa –dijo observando a FIore fijamente

–No lo sé, debe ser que la batería se está acabando –dijo tratando de engañarlo

–me estas mintiendo, piensas que soy como Hakua –dijo seriamente

–po, por qué dices que miento, no sé qué ocurre –dijo nerviosamente

–en el tiempo que has estado aquí nunca hablaste de esa manera, estas escondiendo algo –dijo seriamente

–este tipo es más listo de lo que creí, pero está débil, esto es ventajoso para mí, cuando se de cuenta de lo ocurrido será muy tarde –pensó Fiore esperanzada

–justo pasa esto en el momento en el que Hakua no está –pensó Keima

El detector seguía sonando

–entonces dime que es este sonido

–no lo sé, soy nueva en Vintage hay cosas que aún no conozco del sensor –dijo en tono bajo

–entonces no te importara si lo apago ¿no?

Dijo acercándose al detector

–¿eh?

Keima fue con por el detector

–¿cómo lo apagare? –pensó Keima viendo la calavera en su mano

De pronto alguien llego, era Ryou el compañero idiota de Nora

–Hola ya llegue –dijo abriendo la puerta

–que haces tú aquí –dijo sorprendido

–Nora–san me envió por ese juguetito que tienes en la mano –dijo señalando el detector en forma de calavera

–¿sabes cómo apagarlo? –dijo incrédulo

–Claro, solo dame un segundo –dijo mientras sacaba un papel

–Idiota –pensó Keima

–solo debes apretar el botón dentro del ojo izquierdo. ..¿La izquierda es? –dijo mirando sus manos

–yo sé cuál es la izquierda –dijo molesto

Keima apretó el botón y el sensor dejo de hacer el ruido

–Muy sencillo –dijo Ryou tocando su pelo

–No puedo creer que este idiota me haya salvado –pensó Keima

Ryou comenzó a hablar con Nora por teléfono

–maldición quien es ese idiota, arruino mi rescate –pensó molesta Fiore

Keima se arrastró al sillón donde se sentó

–Porque te mando Nora –pregunto

–Ya hice lo que me pidió, es momento de irme –dijo orgulloso

–No hiciste nada –keima estornuda

– ¿estas enfermo? Deberías descansar

–espera, alcánzame el celular que está en la mesa

–¿eh?

–rápido

–ya voy, es este

Keima tomo el celular y comenzó a marca un número

–a quien llamaras, ¿a un médico? –dijo curioso

–Voy a iniciar un evento –dijo seriamente

–¿evento? –dijo confuso

–Has silencio por un momento y no te vayas, que tal vez te necesite –dijo seriamente

–este refriado es peor de lo que pensé, y cada vez me siento más enfermo, pero no todo es malo, voy a poder usarlo para mi beneficio, como el dios de la conquista hare un doble evento de cuidar al enfermo –pensó keima con determinación

.

–hola Elly,¿Por qué no viniste a clase? No me digas que te enfermaste –dijo con una sonrisa

–soy yo

–katsuragi, po, porque tienes su celular –dijo en voz baja confundida

–Elsie me pidió que te dijera algo, mi abuelo que vive lejos se enfermó así que toda la familia fue a visitarlo, solo yo me quede, pero no pude ir a clases por eso te estoy llamando, para avisarte

Durante la charla Keima tosió algunas veces, para hacerle saber a Ayumi que estaba enfermo

–no te escuchas bien, ¿te ocurrió algo? –dijo algo preocupada

–dijiste algo, no te escuche, me dio un dolor de cabeza –dijo en voz baja

–No, no, no, nada adiós –dijo sonrojada

–sí, solo te tenía que decir eso, adiós

.

–eso salió bien, ahora solo hay que esperar–pensó Keima luego de cortar la llamada

–de qué hablabas antes ¿evento? –dijo confundido

–ah, el evento del enfermo, no puedo desaprovechar esta ocasión… parece que tienes tiempo, vas a ayudarme

–yo

El celular de Elsie comenzó a sonar

–es Chihiro, debo de tener cuidado, si dos personas vienen al mismo tiempo serán solo problemas –pensó viendo el celular

–hola Elly, ¿no vas a venir a clases verdad? No te habrás

–Elsie no está ahora –dijo interrumpiéndola

–katsuragi ¿Por qué contestas tú? –dijo sorprendida

–Elsie me dejo su celular, ya que llamaste Chihiro, te aviso que no habrá nadie en casa por una emergencia, adiós –dijo rápidamente

Keima cortó la llamada, y preocupo a Chihiro

–Con esto chihiro no debería de venir, la llamare en la noche, para que venga –dijo en voz baja

–¿Qué vas a hacer? –dijo curioso

–bien es hora de comenzar con los preparativos, si todo sale bien Ayumi debería de venir después de clases

–que quieres que haga

–primero necesito que ordenes un cuarto –dijo seriamente

–que

Después de las clases y la práctica de la banda, como keima lo había predicho Ayumi llego preocupada a la casa de keima, aunque no se atrevía a llamar a la puerta

.

Gracias a una estratagema Keima consiguió que Ayumi suba a su cuarto para cuidarlo

–esta es tu habitación –dijo en voz baja

–si –contesto débilmente

–pensé que sería diferente, aunque está muy desordenada, si esta así será incomodo cuando alguien venga a visitarte –dijo seriamente

–Elsie es la única que entra a mi cuarto, nadie más –dijo recostándose en su cama

–mentiroso –susurro

–cuando viniste me sentí algo feliz

–solo un poco, eso no es grosero –dijo de manera esquiva

Ayumi se lavanto y salió del cuarto

–que paso se molestó por algo –dijo preocupado Keima

–querías algo de agua ¿verdad? Iré por un poco –dijo detrás de la puerta

–las cosas están yendo bastante bien, si sigo así terminare pronto de aumentar su amor al máximo

Poco después Ayumi volvió con una jarra de agua y un vaso

–tienes que descansar katsuragi, si quieres mejorar pronto

Ayumi le ofreció el vaso con agua

–Puedes sujetarlo –pregunto

–sí, no estoy tan mal

Keima tomo el vaso, pero fingió que se les resbalo para que Ayumi lo ayudara

–Cuidado –dijo preocupada

–lo siento

–está bien

–gracias por preocuparte por mí, me gustaría que te quedaras más tiempo

–no tengo nada que hace, supongo que puedo quedarme un poco de tiempo –dijo mirando hacia otro lado, ocultando su sonrojo

–gracias

De pronto el timbre sonó

–no vas a ver quién es –pregunto curiosa

Keima se levantó a ver quién había venido al escuchar a su ayudante gritar, vio que Chihiro estaba hablando con Ryou

–¿Qué está haciendo aquí? Si le dije que no viniera, espero que ese tonto no la deje entrar, que estoy pensando el idiota seguro la hará pasar –pensó desesperado Keima

–Quieres que vaya a abrir la puerta –pregunto Ayumi

–no me queda otra opción, no quería hacerlo de esta manera, pero debo darme prisa y decidir un objetivo, si no podría arruinar todo –pensó Keima frenéticamente

–Katsuragi, ¿pasa algo? Pareces preocupado

–no, no es nada, no es necesario que abras, me podrías alcanzar una pastillas para resfriado en mi cajón –dijo señalando el mueble

–está bien –dijo algo confusa

Ayumi abrió el cajón donde estaba un frasco de pastillas, que estaba sobre algo

–deben ser estas –pensó Ayumi

Ayumi al tomar el frasco, hizo que algo sonara como una alarma, lo que hizo que se asustara

–¿Qué es eso? –dijo sorprendida

–el sensor reacciono a Ayumi, eso quiere decir que ella tiene a la última diosa –pensó sorprendido Keima

–No es nada, es solo un juguete que Elsie me pidió que guardara –dijo rápidamente

–ah, me sorprendió

Cuando Ayumi se alejó del cajón, el detector dejo de sonar

Poco después keima escucho como Ryou dejaba pasar a Chihiro y la puerta se abría

–ese idiota, tengo que deshacerme de Chihiro antes que vea a Ayumi –pensó Keima

Keima tomo a Ayumi, la acostó en su cama y la escondió junto a él bajo la manta

–¿Qué haces?

–confía en mí, guarda silencio

.

Chihiro abrió la puerta del cuarto

–Katsuragi, estas aquí

–¿Chihiro que haces aquí?

–¿Chihiro? Porque vino –pensó Ayumi sorprendida

–vine a traerle algunas partituras a Elsie, ¿se las puedes dar?

–Si déjalas ahí –keima tosió

–eh, estas enfermo –dijo preocupada

–eh, si pesque un resfriado, ya que está aquí podrías traerme unas medicamentos de abajo –dijo débilmente

–está bien, ya vuelvo

Chihiro salió del cuarto

–porque me tenías que esconder

Dijo Ayumi saliendo del escondite

–sé que no te gustaría que te vean conmigo –dijo con tono triste

–eh, katsuragi, yo –dijo arrepentida

Poco después Chihiro volvió, y Ayumi se volvió a esconder

–qué mala suerte tienes, te enfermas estando estas solo

–podrías hablar un poco más bajo me duele la cabeza –dijo en voz baja

Chihiro toco su frente

–tienes bastante fiebre, por ahora tomate la medicina, deberías de mejorar pronto

–gracias, no sabía que serias tan amable –dijo sorprendido

–es normal con alguien enfermo, no te hagas ideas raras –dijo avergonzada mirando hacia otro lado

Los dos se quedaron en silencio un poco de tiempo

–debo hacer que se vaya pero sin hacerla enojar, podría perjudicarme –pensó preocupado

–Katsuragi te acuerdas de la canción –dijo mirando sus pies

–¿eh? –dijo sorprendido

–termine la melodía, me gustaría que la escucharas –dijo dulcemente

–lo siento, ahora me duele la cabeza –dijo tomándose la cabeza

–lo entiendo, será otro día –dijo mirando el suelo

–gracias por entender

–no tengo problema con cuidarte, si quieres puedo quedarme –dijo avergonzado

–te lo agradezco, pero ahora solo quiero dormir, además debes tener cosas que hacer –dijo con una sonrisa fingida

–Ya veo, te dejare descansar entonces –dijo en voz baja

–Adiós –dijo algo sonrojada mientras se iba

Chihiro dejo el cuarto

–Que calor –dijo Ayumi saliendo de su escondite

–Lo siento –dijo mirando el suelo

–mentiroso dijiste que nadie vendría –dijo algo molesta

–ella solo vino por Elsie

De pronto la voz de Chihiro se escuchó detrás de la puerta

–Katsuragi, olvide decirte algo –dijo tímidamente

–¿qué está sucediendo? –pensó preocupado Keima

–quería decirte que, que, que me gus –decía Chihiro totalmente sonrojada

–lo siento dijiste algo no te escucho, estaba por dormir –dijo interrumpiéndola

–no, no es nada olvídalo –dijo avergonzada

Poco después por la situación con Chihiro, Ayumi se fue de la casa, aunque Keima quiso evitarlo no pudo evitar que el progreso parara

.

–las cosas se complicaron más de lo que pensé, bien pero gracias a esto ya averigüe que Ayumi es quien tiene a la última diosa, me pregunto cuándo volverá Hakua

Ya era de noche y Keima antes de irse a dormir fue a visitar a alguien

–hola Kanon, volví, quería decirte que pronto volverás encontré a la última diosa, solo dame algo más de tiempo, te traeré de vuelta –dijo en voz baja

Keima se fue a dormir esa noche por la fiebre tuvo sueños raros, en los que recordaba los momentos con Kanon, cada uno de ellos, al final vio su beso con ella y como ella se iba despidiéndose de él, pero esta vez era diferente ella no se fue caminando, si no que empezó a desaparecer de a poco, el sintió un auténtico terror, algo que jamás había sentido y despertó gritando el nombre de Kanon

–Fue una pesadilla –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

–no entiendo que me pasa porque soñé con Kanon

De pronto se escuchó una voz en la cabeza de Keima

–Lo siento Keima–kun, solo tienes que resistir

–¿eh? Kanon, donde estas –dijo mirando a su alrededor

–Katsuragi que estás haciendo –dijo Diana que entro por la ventana

–¿Diana? Que haces aquí –dijo sorprendido

–tengo un mal presentimiento, tenemos que reunir a mis hermanas –dijo seriamente

Keima llamo a Elsie para que traiga a las anfitrionas de las diosas, luego de una discusión sobre a quién le pertenece Keima, fueron a invocar a Apollo

Mientras las diosas llamaban a Apollo, Keima vio como todo se cubría con agua, y se preocupo

–kanon, despierta –dijo preocupado

De pronto Keima fue absorbido por el agua y mandado a otro mundo

–Donde estoy –dijo confuso

–es el mundo de adivinación que cree –dijo una voz desde atrás

–eh, Apollo

–veo que sabes mi nombre, cuanto tiempo sin verte enamorado de Kanon –dijo burlonamente

–Oigo las voces de mis hermanas llamándome, puedes decirles que no puedo ir porque estoy rezando –dijo mirando el cielo

–¿rezando? –dijo confuso

–si la ciudad rebosa de desgracia, estoy tratando de controlarlo –dijo mirando la ciudad

–vas a eliminar la desgracias

–solo soy una sacerdotisa, solo estoy retrasándolos, si tenemos suerte podremos salir adelante

–no me gusta depender de la suerte, yo tomare las decisiones correctas para lograr el mejor final –dijo seriamente

–yo creo en ti, me salvaste una vez, sé que lo lograras Keima–kun

–Kanon –dijo girándose

–perdóname por los problemas que te eh causado, lo siento –dijo mirando el suelo

–kanon yo –dijo confuso

–veo que Kanon no aguanto las ganas de hablar contigo –dijo Apollo que volvió a tomar el control

–eh

–solo podre rezar por tres días, luego de eso las cosas se podrán feas

–¿tres días?, espera

–que ocurre

–ya encontré a la otra diosa en esos tres días, no en dos días quiero que despiertes para ayudarnos

–ya veo, kanon confía mucho en ti, está bien luego de dos días eliminare el hechizo, y me reuniré con mis hermanas, nos veremos hasta entonces

–dile a kanon que

–Mejor díselo en persona tú, cuando vuelva, adiós –dijo guiñando un ojo

Keima volvió a su mundo curado de su resfriado


	15. Capítulo Quince: La Ultima Conquista

un nuevo día había comenzado, el festival Mai había comenzado, y Keima estaba listo para revelar a la última diosa

–porque tengo que participar en el concurso de belleza –protesto Ayumi

–es una tradición del festival que cada clase envié una chica, tu representaras a nuestra clase Ayumi

–vamos Ayumi eres popular y bonita, tienes grandes posibilidades de ganar –dijo con una sonrisa

–¿participaras? Animo Ayumi –dijo Chihiro

–pero si es un concurso de belleza, no sería mejor que fuera Kanon–chan, ella es mejor en estos tipo de concursos, que yo –dijo mirando el suelo

–kanon–chan está a otro nivel, ella no participaría en un concurso para gente común

–además seria como hacer trampa, ya que todos la elegirían

Keima escuchaba la conversación con una sonrisa

–solo se quieren reír de mí, por eso quieren que participe verdad –dijo Ayumi avergonzada

–no digas eso, ya verás que te divertirás

–hasta tal vez ganes, el premio es fabuloso

Ayumi solo escucho en silencio, estaba claro que no convencería a las chicas que cambiaran de representante

Luego de clases Keima espero pacientemente a que Ayumi llegara al lugar donde él pensó en comenzar el plan

Uf, porque tenían que escribirme en el concurso de belleza, me quitaron la mitad de la diversión del festival –dijo apoyada en la baranda

–Además sé que no ganare –pensó con tristeza

–Hola –dijo Keima contemplando la vista

–Kat, Katsuragi que haces aquí –dijo sorprendida

–solo quería pensar un momento en silencio

–ya veo –dijo pensativa

–escuche que participaras en el concurso de belleza –dijo dulcemente

–eh, si –dijo avergonzada

–te estaré apoyando, da lo mejor de ti

Ayumi se sorprendió de las palabras y solo se sonrojo

–como estas de tu resfrió, te ves mucho mejor –pregunto en voz baja

–estoy mucho mejor, gracias a tus cuidados –dijo con una sonrisa

–que, que dices, yo no hice la gran cosa –dijo tímidamente

–gracias por preocuparte –dijo con una sonrisa

Ayumi se sonrojo y desvió su mirada hacia otro lado para esconderlo

–¿no tienes pareja para el festival? –pregunto

–no, porque lo preguntas –dijo curiosa

–¿quieres que vaya contigo? –dijo levemente

–eh, po, porque me lo pides –dijo confusa y avergonzada

–Sería una manera para agradecerte por lo de ayer, y también creo que sería divertido –dijo mirando el suelo

–Ayer –dijo mientras recordaba lo ocurrido el día anterior

Ayumi comenzó a recordar la actitud de Chihiro con Keima, ella nunca la había visto de esa manera

–a Chihiro debe de gustarle Katsuragi, no puedo traicionarla –pensó Ayumi

–estaré muy ocupada con el concurso, me dejaría pensarlo un poco –dijo tímidamente

–claro, pero sabes no importa como salga el concurso tu siempre serás mi número uno –dijo con una sonrisa

Ayumi al escuchar nuevamente estas palabras se sonrojo enormemente

–ad, adiós –Ayumi se fue rápidamente, para esconder su rostro

–bien esto debería bastar por ahora –pensó seriamente

.

Ayumi fue hacia afuera para poder tomar algo de aire y tranquilizarse

–Porque Katsuragi se está comportando así conmigo –dijo confusa

–tengo que averiguar si Chihiro siente algo por el –pensó curiosa

Después de la práctica de la banda Ayumi fue a hablar con Chihiro

–que querías decirme Ayumi –dijo curiosa

–Te quería preguntar algo muy personal –dijo tímidamente

–¿de qué se trata? Ya llamaste mi atención –dijo con interés

–qué piensas de Katsuragi –dijo en voz baja

–katsuragi, po, po, porque me lo preguntas –dijo sonrojada

–¿acaso él te gusta?

–que, que dices, como podría gustarme ese fenómeno, antes preferiría quedarme sola –dijo avergonzada y mirando hacia otro lado

–Mientes –dijo en voz baja

–no sé de dónde sacaste eso, pero es mejor que nos preocupemos por el concierto falta poco

–sí, tienes razón

Ambas se fueron por distintos lugares

–lo sabía Chihiro siente algo por Katsuragi, tratare de apoyarla –dijo con algo de tristeza

.

–Bien es hora de que termine esto, esta noche liberare a la última diosa –dijo convencido

Ya era de noche y el festival en la escuela había comenzado

–no pude convencer a Ayumi para venir juntos al festival, pero no importa habrá muchas oportunidades de que nos encontremos, y se perfectamente por dónde empezar

Al primer lugar donde Keima se dirigió fue al concurso de belleza donde Ayumi participaba

–bien este será un buen lugar, tratare de terminar lo más rápido que pueda –pensó Keima

–no sabía que te gustaran estos tipos de eventos –dijo Chihiro desde atrás

–¿chihiro? –dijo sorprendido

–hola has venido a apoyar a Ayumi

En ese momento Ayumi salió al escenario, y muchos de los chicos presentes enloquecieron

–No sabía que Ayumi fuera tan popular–dijo mirando a su alrededor

–¿no lo sabias? Ella es realmente popular

–por cierto viniste solo ¿verdad? –pregunto ella

–y que si lo hice, no veo que tengas pareja tampoco

–para tu información este año soy de la que participa, no tengo mucho tiempo para estar paseando con alguien –dijo algo molesta

–como digas

–no pensé que vendrías al festival, normalmente no participas en estas clases de cosas –dijo curiosa

–no tenía nada más que hacer

–ya veo –dijo en voz baja

Desde el escenario Ayumi vio como Keima y Chihiro hablaban, y una pequeña tristeza comenzó a crecer en su corazón

Keima trato de encontrarse con Ayumi pero ella lo evitaba inventando siempre alguna escusa

–ya me canse de perseguir a Ayumi, no sé porque me está evitando, todo debería ir bien –pensó confuso

–Iré un momento a descansar –dijo en voz baja

Keima se dirigió hacías la azotea, pero no se dio cuenta que alguien lo estaba siguiendo

–este lugar me trae recuerdos de Kanon –pensó Keima con algo de tristeza

–ya estoy tan cerca, no me detendré ahora solo un poco más –dijo con determinación

Keima estaba por volver cuando vio a Chihiro parada en la entrada de la azotea

–¿eh chihiro? –pregunto con confusión

–¿Por qué esta aquí? –pensó confuso

–hola Katsuragi –dijo en voz baja mirando el suelo

–¿Qué haces aquí?

–quería decirte algo a solas, es importante

A keima le llamo la atención la actitud que Chihiro había tomado con el últimamente

–qué le pasa últimamente a chihiro conmigo, por esta actitud creí que tenía una diosa, en primer lugar

–katsuragi, yo, yo te quiero –dijo sonrojada y tímidamente

Keima al escuchar la confesión de Chihiro quedo impactado

–¿me quieres?

–sí, quería decírtelo

–¿pero cómo, desde cuándo? –dijo alarmado

–creo que fue durante la primavera –dijo tímidamente

–Que, no puede ser, eso fue antes de la conquista, no es posible que sea verdad –pensó keima

–que me estás diciendo, me estas tratando de engañar, quieres reírte de mí otra vez

–yo no mentiría con algo como esto

–Pero si siempre me molestabas y te declarabas a otros chicos –dijo alarmado Keima

–Eso no tenía importancia, creo que desde el principio estuve interesada en ti, siempre me llamaste la atención –dijo acercándose

–Cómo te puedo gustar de ese modo, no tuvimos interacción durante la primavera, no hay razón para que te guste –dijo confuso

Chihiro tomo la mano de Keima

ella miro a los ojos a Keima y sonrojada dijo

–No siempre debe haber una razón para que te guste una persona, a veces el corazón escoge sin tener un verdadero motivo –dijo tímidamente

–Porque está ocurriendo esto en este momento –pensó Keima alarmado

–cuando me di cuenta ya estaba enamorada de ti, no estoy segura de la razón, pero sé que realmente me gustas –dijo sonrojado

Chihiro se lanzó y beso a Keima en los labios, lo cual lo tomo por sorpresa

Keima por un segundo quedo inmóvil procesando la información, pero un recuerdo de Kanon hizo que empuje a Chihiro para alejarla

–¿Qué pasa Katsuragi, no te gusto? –dijo mirando el suelo

–que absurdo como podrías gustarme siempre te burlabas de mí y me golpeabas, como dije no hay ninguna razón para que me gustes –dijo seriamente

–Pero te dije que eso no importaba, dame una oportunidad para que veas mis verdaderos sentimientos –dijo suplicante

–olvídalo, no estaré contigo–dijo Keima convencido

–¿acaso te gusta otra persona? –dijo con algo de miedo

Keima solo se quedó en silencio, desviando la mirada

Chihiro supo interpretar el silencio de Keima, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

–de quien se trata –dijo mirando el suelo

Keima no dijo nada solo se dio la vuelta

–perdón, no tienes que decírmelo, adiós lamento los problemas

Chihiro se fue corriendo con lágrimas en sus ojos, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que alguien los estaba viendo, era Ayumi que al ver la situación fue a consolar a su amiga

Keima no se sintió muy bien al haber rechazado a Chihiro, pero no podía hacer nada él tenía una misión que debía cumplir a toda costa, él sabía que lastimaría a muchas personas si seguía por este camino, pero debía correr el riesgo

Al día siguiente siguió con la conquista de Ayumi, solo faltaba un poco pero ella lo estaba evitando, y keima no sabía que más debería hacer

–ah, porque Ayumi comenzó a comportarse así conmigo, estas cosas ilógicas son las que no me gustan de las chicas reales

Keima fue a buscar a Ayumi

.

En otro lado dos amigas de la infancia se encontraron

–que querías decirme Chihiro, aún tengo cosas que hacer –dijo cansadamente

–si lo sé perdón por esto, lo que te voy a decir es bastante raro –dijo seriamente

–¿Qué ocurre? No me asustes

–Ayumi contéstame con la verdad, a ti te gusta Katsuragi

Ayumi se sonrojo

–que, que dices –dijo totalmente avergonzada

–lo sabía, te gusta otamega –dijo con una sonrisa fingida

–¿y a ti Chihiro? Te gusta Katsuragi –dijo en voz baja

–ya te dije, que no me podría gustar ese sujeto –dijo desviando la mirada

–te vi en la azotea con el –dijo con la cabeza baja

Esta vez fue Chihiro la que se avergonzó

–¿nos viste? –dijo mirando el suelo

–sí, estaba buscando un lugar tranquilo y los vi

–¿viste mi confesión?

–sí, lo siento

–es por eso que lo estabas evitando ¿verdad?

–tu eres mi amiga, no te traicionare por un chico –dijo elevando la voz

–¿traición? el me rechazo Ayumi, no hay nada que hacer al respecto –dijo seriamente

–pero –dijo en voz baja

–Ayumi, nos conocemos desde niñas, yo quiero que seas feliz, y si para ser feliz necesitas tener a tu lado a Katsuragi, yo me alegrare por los dos –dijo con una sonrisa

–Chihiro –dijo mirando a sus ojos

–no te preocupes por mí, ya verás me conseguiré un novio mucho mejor que ese tipo –dijo decidida

–claro si eres tú, lo lograras

Chihiro se fue corriendo

–gracias Chihiro

Ayumi también volvió al festival

.

Poco después

–Katsuragi –grito Ayumi

–Ayumi te estaba buscando

–Tenía algo que hacer –dijo sonrojada

–entiendo

–katsuragi, ¿Qué sientes por mí? –dijo sonrojada

–qué raro que me haya hecho esta pregunta, ella se estaba comportando raro, no importa es lo que necesitaba para el final –pensó Keima

–Ayumi yo

Cuando keima iba a decir que la amaba, algo ocurrió las palabras no querían salir

–yo, yo –dijo en voz baja

–Que pasa –dijo confusa

–yo te necesito, Ayumi eres importante para mí –dijo dulcemente

–de verdad –dijo alegre

–sin ti no podre continuar sin ti –dijo seriamente

Ayumi se arrojó a los brazos de Keima

–tú me gustas –dijo con la cara escondida en su pecho

Luego de eso, unas alas salieron de la espalda de Ayumi, la diosa había salido, Mercurio

–Tu eres mercurio –dijo Keima viendo a la diosa

–eh –dijo con los ojos cerrados

–¿está dormida?

Lentamente Mercurio abrió los ojos

–¿tú eres el que esta con el infierno? –dijo soñolienta

–que, porque crees eso

–por el sensor que usaste

–no tuve elección tenía que encontrarte rápido, confía en mi yo solo quiero ayudar

–Ayumi,.. Cree en ti…. Supongo que también lo hare –Mercurio bostezo

–Qué clase de diosa es esta –pensó Keima

–y bien necesitas algo de mí, o puedo volver a dormir

–espera toma esto

Dijo dándole un brazalete

–¿Qué es esto? –dijo confusa

–Ese brazalete servirá para comunicarnos, si estas en peligro rómpelo

–entiendo, ya encontraste a mis hermanas

–si, por ahora estamos esperando a que Apollo despierte

–¿apollo? ¿Uso su hechizo de hidratación? –pregunto confusa

–sí, pero me dijo que saldría en este día

–Bien, supongo que no me necesitas –dijo bostezando

–lo mejor será que te escondas como lo estuviste haciendo hasta ahora

–sí, volveré a dormir, llámame cuando sea el momento de reunirnos

Mercurio se alejó antes de cambiar con Ayumi

–las diosas cada vez son más raras

.

Por fin Keima había terminado de reunir a todas las diosas, ahora solo faltaba esperar a que Apollo cumpliera su promesa y despertara

–bien supongo que descansare un poco y volveré a casa ya podre jugar mis juegos –dijo con una sonrisa

–Katsuragi

–¿Chihiro que haces aquí?

–solo quería desearte suerte con Ayumi –dijo con una sonrisa

–¿eh?

la felicidad de Keima duro poco, su brazalete que le avisaría si una de las diosas estaba en peligro comenzó a sonar desenfrenadamente, algo iba muy mal

–¿Qué es ese sonido? –dijo Chihiro confusa

–¿Qué ocurre? A quien están atacando,…KANON –pensó desesperado

Keima quería irse corriendo a su casa pero dos demonios llegaron a cortarle el paso

–ese es el tipo que se estuvo metiendo en nuestro camino

–y esa es la chica que nos falta

–tuvimos suerte de encontrarlos juntos

–que ocurre –dijo asustada Chihiro

–malditos, que hicieron

Keima y Chihiro fueron atrapados por el Hagoromo, pero poco tiempo después llego Hakua para salvarlo

–Perdón por llegar tarde –dijo sonrojada

–No, nos salvaste, sígueme la corriente –dijo en voz baja

–que gran actuación les aseguro que serán los mejores

Al principio Hakua no entendía pero continúo con el engaño

–era una actuación, parecía real –dijo Chihiro

–si es que nos hemos esforzado mucho –dijo Hakua

–Chihiro lo mejor será que vuelvas a casa

–eh si

–debemos ir a casa para ver si Kanon está a salvo –dijo Keima

–Démonos prisa –dijo Hakua

–espera no podemos dejar a Chihiro sola, podrían ir por ella de nuevo

–tienes razón, pero si vas solo a casa estarás en peligro

–déjeme a mí, me ocupare que esa chica llegue a salvo a su casa

–Nora

Dijeron ambos sorprendidos

–está bien Nora te avisaremos de la situación apenas tengamos información

–cuento con eso

Keima y Hakua se fueron volando en dirección a la casa, cuando llegaron Keima se fue rápidamente a su cuarto donde se encontraba la Idol

–Kanon, Kanon –grito

Apenas vio que la cama donde antes estaba Kanon estaba vacía y la ventana rota, Keima se tiro al suelo

–maldición, se la llevaron, no pudimos proteger a nadie –dijo desesperado

–cálmate Katsuragi –dijo Hakua tratando de calmarlo

–Keima–kun –dijo una voz detrás de el

–¿eh? –dijo confuso

Keima apenas tuvo tiempo de levantarse cuando alguien se arrojó a su espalda

–me extrañaste, keima–kun –dijo de manera juguetona

–Kanon –dijo sorprendido

Hakua solo se quedó estática viendo la situación

–jajaja, te engañe ¿verdad?, te gusto mi imitación de Kanon –dijo riendo Apollo

–Eres Apollo –dijo sorprendido

–sip, Kanon aún está durmiendo, ella tiene que recuperar su energía

–Cómo es que pudiste escapar –pregunto Hakua

–Fue con mi ayuda –dijo Diana que entro por la ventana

–¿Diana?

–antes que ellos llegaran, Apollo me llamo y me advirtió del peligro

–sentí el peligro, y decidí avisarles a mis hermanas, desgraciadamente mi poder solo me permitió hablar con Diana

–¿entonces decidimos escondernos en casa de Tenri

–hicieron bien, talvez pensaron que Kanon había muerto por la herida que Fiore le provoco –dijo Keima

–sí, eso nos da algo de tiempo –dijo Diana

–yo eh estado investigando por mi cuenta, Vintage planea revivir al viejo infierno en el mundo humano –dijo Hakua seriamente

–Cuando planean llevarlo a cabo –pregunto Keima

–mañana, que haremos para detenerlos

–Solo nos queda pelear –dijo Apollo decidida

–si las otras diosas fueron eliminadas, debería de ir yo, después de todo es la pelea del infierno

–Apollo, tiene razón –dijo Diana

–no, no la tiene si iniciamos una guerra, no podremos ganar, solo existe una posibilidad de prevenir esto, hay que reunir a las diosas

–Pero si el resto de las diosas fueron eliminadas –dijo Hakua

–ellos nos quisieron capturar, si hubiéramos sido un obstáculo nos habrían matado, eso quiere decir que las diosas están vivas, solo debemos liberarlas

–Tienes razón –dijo Diana

–entonces a que esperamos vamos por mis hermanas –dijo Apollo rápidamente

–espera, dijiste que aún no tienes mucho poder, lo mejor que nos escondamos hasta el anochecer –dijo Keima

–no hay tiempo que perder –dijo Apollo

–Katsuragi tiene razón, será más seguro si aprovechamos la oscuridad de la noche para escondernos, no es conveniente entablar una batalla por la ciudad

–pero

–además si se siente arrinconados, pueden hacerle daños a nuestras hermanas –dijo seriamente

–está bien, te hare caso Diana –dijo sentándose

Un par de horas después, los cuatro salieron para dirigirse a la playa, como Hakua no tenía su Hagoromo, no podían hacerse invisibles y tenían que ir esquivando las patrullas de Vintage que los buscaban

Poco antes de llegar al destino

–Es tan humillante tener que estar escondiéndose –dijo Apollo

–no nos queda otra hermana, si peleamos contra ellos podrían matar a nuestras hermanas

–tienes razón Diana, eso cobardes –dijo molesto

–Cuidado, hay más patrulla delante –dijo Hakua

Los tres se quedaron quietos, mientras Hakua los neutralizaba

–hola traigo algo para ustedes –dijo Ryou

–eres el compañero de Nora

–sí, ella me dijo que les trajera esto, ya que ella está ocupada protegiendo a esa chica Chihiro –dijo dándole una telas

–con esto podrán hacerse invisible, bien tengo que continuar poniendo señuelos

–Nora, fue más útil de lo que pensé

–bien ahora podemos avanzar más rápido –dijo Diana

–genial démonos prisa –dijo Apollo

.

Mientras ellos avanzaban, se encontraron con alguien peligroso

–que hacen ahí escondidos, pensaron que me engañarían con ese truco

Lune tiro una puñalada, que alcanzo a Apollo hiriéndola levemente

–Apollo –dijo DIana

–váyanse yo me encargare de ella –dijo Hakua en posición defensiva

–um parece divertido, primero te matare a ti, luego iré por el chico de los lentes –dijo maliciosamente

Ambas comenzaron a combatir ferozmente

.

Las diosas y Keima siguieron adelante y llegaron al barco abandonado

–estas bien Apollo –dijo Keima

–sí, solo es un rasguño, mañana ya estará curado

–bien creo que es hora de salvar a nuestras hermanas

Diana y Apollo desplegaron sus alas, y fueron directo a la gran roca central, cerca de ahí el escuadrón de espíritus fugados llegaron y protegieron a las diosas en su camino hacia sus hermanas

.

Keima quería quedarse pero sabía que no podía hacer nada, y se fue a su casa, luego de la batalla las diosas se fueron a las casas de sus huéspedes, excepto una

–¿Apollo que haces aquí?

–hay algo que tengo que decirte sobre Kanon, Katsuragi –dijo seriamente

–Paso algo con Kanon –dijo desesperado

–dije muchas veces que no tenía mucho poder, mientras estaba en mi mundo Kanon me pidió hablar contigo y también al saber del peligro que corrían las otras chicas Kanon me pidió que les avisara, eso gasto mucho de mi poder y tuve que usar algo del de Kanon

–qué estas tratando de decirme –dijo confuso

–es posible que cuando despierte Kanon no te recuerde

–Que –dijo confuso


	16. Capítulo Dieciséis: Tomando una Decisión

**Kanon y Apollo parte tres**

**Este capítulo explicara lo que ocurrió con Kanon y Apollo durante estaban bajo el hechizo de hidratación **

**.**

.

Poco después de que Kanon fuera llevada a la casa de Katsuragi, Kanon se despertó en un lugar extraño

Ella abrió sus ojos lentamente

–Donde estoy –dijo confuso

–hola Kanon… estas bien –dijo preocupada

–eh, Apollo ¿eres tú? –dijo mirando a su alrededor

–si, como te sientes

– Tuve un extraño sueño en que éramos asesinadas –dijo tocándose el lugar donde fue apuñalada

–jejeje, bueno –dijo nerviosa

Kanon vio a su alrededor al no ver nada conocido se asusto

–¿Qué pasa sigo soñando? –dijo mirando a su alrededor

–bueno Kanon, veras, lo que viste no fue un sueño –dijo en voz baja

–¿Qué? Eso quiere decir que estoy muerta –dijo mirándose

–No, no claro que no –dijo rápidamente –por lo menos no aun –dijo en voz baja

–si esto no es un sueño, y no estoy muerta, donde estamos –dijo seriamente

–bueno, este es un mundo que cree para que podamos estar más tranquilas

–¿tranquilas? Apollo que ocurrió –dijo confusa

–Bueno creo que mereces que te diga la verdad –dijo mirando el suelo

–si, por favor no me ocultes nada, Apollo –dijo calmadamente

De repente un gran espejo apareció enfrente de Kanon, donde Apollo pudo manifestarse

–Bueno todo comenzó después de que te confesaste a Katsuragi, lo recuerdas verdad –dijo seriamente

Kanon se sonrojo al recordar su confesión

–si

–Gracias al amor que sentiste en ese momento, pude cambiar de lugar contigo –dijo moviendo los brazos

–¿cambiar de lugar? –dijo confusa

–si es algo que podemos hacer, para que pueda controlar tu cuerpo y usar mis poderes como diosa –dijo tocando su pecho

–Ya veo, es por eso que no recuerdo que paso después –pregunto confusa

–eso no debía pasar, seguramente tiene que ver con lo que ocurrió después, estas segura de seguir escuchando –dijo en voz baja

–continua por favor

–después de eso, trate de buscar un lugar seguro, pero antes fui emboscada por nuestro perseguidor –dijo seriamente

–tenías razón, Apollo iban tras nosotras, perdón por no confiar en ti –dijo mirando el suelo

–yo debería de pedir perdón no pude protegerte Kanon, esa chica me venció –dijo enojada golpeando el espejo

–¿tuviste una pelea? –dijo sorprendida

–sí, fue poco después de huir, aunque parecía que tenía todo controlado, en un descuido ella me atrapo y me apuñalo, lo siento –dijo mirando al suelo en voz baja

¿Apuñalo? Quieres decir que moriremos –dijo asustada

–no temas Kanon, aún podemos salvarnos, hay que esperar –dijo sonriendo

¿Cómo? –dijo confusa

–si mis hermanas nos encuentran nos podrán curar –dijo señalando con su dedo

–pero me dijiste que no sabes dónde están ellas –dijo confusa

–no te preocupes presiento que alguien nos ayudara con este asunto –dijo confiada

–Espero que tengas razón –dijo más calmada

–claro, mientras si quieres te puedo decir sobre los Weiss y mi pasado, no sé cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí, sería una buena forma de pasar el tiempo

–está bien, sería bueno conocer más sobre ti

–Solo espero, que esa persona se dé prisa en encontrar a mis hermanas, todos corremos gran peligro –pensó Apollo

Apollo le contó a Kanon todo sobre los Weiss y que ella era una diosa que junto a sus hermanas se sacrificó para salvar al infierno y el mundo humano

–hay algo que no entiendo Apollo –dijo confusa

–Qué cosa –contesto confusa

–si tu junto a tus hermanas salvaron al infierno, porque querían hacerte daño

–Al parecer hay algunos demonios que quieren volver a cómo eran antes –dijo mirando el suelo

–ya veo eso no sería bueno –dijo en voz baja

–No, nada bueno –dijo preocupada

.

Los días pasaron y Kanon no podía encontrar a Apollo

–donde estará Apollo, no es normal que ella desaparezca tanto tiempo

–Igual está descansando, estos dos días la he visto cansada, ella me explico que lo único que nos mantiene vivas es su poder, pero que no aguantara mucho tiempo –pensó preocupada

Kanon caminaba por el mundo que Apollo creo

–hey Kanon tengo buenas noticias –escucho Kanon en su cabeza

–Apollo que bueno que regresaste, no me gusta quedarme sola –dijo alegre

El enorme espejo apareció nuevamente frente a Kanon

–ya no me alejare Kanon, ya no tienes que temer –dijo con una sonrisa

–qué bueno, que querías decirme, hace poco comencé a sentirme diferente

–de eso quería hablarte, la daga que ponía en riesgo nuestra vida fue retirada, pude sentirlo –dijo con una sonrisa

–quieres decir que no moriremos –dijo emocionada

–sí, nuestra vida ya no corre peligro

–que bien, volveremos, Okada–san debe estar preocupada por mí –dijo aliviada

–jejeje, bueno lo que pasa es como no se quien fue, decidí no arriesgarme y nos selle en un hechizo –dijo tocando su cabeza

–¿nos sellaste? –dijo confusa

–sí, pero no temas lo puedo romper cuando quiera, cuando vea que es seguro, hare que despiertes, y vuelvas a tu mundo –dijo moviendo sus manos frente su cara

–Entiendo, estas preocupada por mí, lo hiciste para protegerme –dijo mirando el suelo

–Sí, no dejare que te vuelvan a hacer daño –dijo decidida

–Gracias –dijo con una sonrisa

–mientras tanto deberías aprovechar para descansar, has trabajado mucho en estos días

–sí creo que tienes razón, solo espero que Okada–san no se preocupe mucho –dijo en voz baja

.

Pasaron unos días, luego de la charla que tuvieron

–Kanon tengo dos cosas que quiero decirte –dijo seriamente

–Que pasa Apollo –dijo preocupada

–Bueno lo primero es que ya sé quién nos está ayudando –dijo sonriendo

–Quien es, es alguien peligroso –dijo confusa

–Es tu amado Katsuragi –dijo sonriendo

–eh ¿Keima–kun? –dijo sonrojada

–Sí, se está esforzando en reunir a mis hermanas, se preocupa bastante –dijo sonriendo

–Pobre Keima–kun, debe estar pasando varios problemas –dijo en voz baja

–Eso creo –dijo en voz baja Kanon

–Entonces ya vamos a volver –dijo Kanon

–bueno veras, como te dije la otra vez la ciudad está siendo consumida en la desgracia, creo que seré más útil si me quedo a rezar aquí, además aun no es seguro, puedes entender –dijo suplicantemente

–sí eso hace que Keima–kun tenga menos problemas, no hay problemas –dijo avergonzada Kanon

–Veo que lo quieres mucho –dijo Apollo sonriendo

Kanon se sonrojo nuevamente

.

–uhh… puedo sentir una pequeña desgracia en la casa –dijo mirando el cielo

–Le paso algo malo, a keima–kun –dijo preocupada

–tranquila no es nada para preocuparse, solo se resfrió –dijo calmándola

–No me asustes así Apollo –dijo en voz baja

–te preocupas bastante ese Katsuragi, puedo hacer que hables con el ¿si eso quieres?

–¿eh? Enserio ¿puedes hacer eso?

–sí, pero tendré que usar de tu energía para lograrlo, puede que duela un poco ¿aun quieres hacerlo?

–lo hare tengo me gustaría disculparme con él por los problemas causados –dijo decidida

–estas muy decidida, como te lo dije, te ayudare en lo que pueda, solo voy a tener que cambiar de lugar contigo –dijo seriamente

–está bien, gracias Apollo

.

Luego de que Keima y Apollo hablaran, ella estaba aún con el control del cuerpo, mientras estaba frente a un espejo

–cómo te sientes Kanon

–Estoy algo cansada –dijo en voz baja

–es normal descansa, que en unos días volverás a tu vida normal

–Si –dijo cansada

Kanon se durmió

–Ella se está esforzando demasiado, espero que todo salga bien –dijo en voz baja

–uhh Katsuragi….. no sé qué pensar sobre él, parece que conoce toda la situación tal vez si le hacía caso a Kanon y buscaba su ayuda esto no habría pasado –pensó seriamente

–también parece que él se preocupa bastante por Kanon, hasta reunió a mis hermanas en tan poco tiempo –pensó con una sonrisa

.

El último día había llegado

–bien Kanon desharé el hechizo en un par de horas espero que estés preparada para volver a ver a tu amado –dijo Apollo con una sonrisa cómica

–No digas esa cosas Apollo –dijo avergonzada

–Te sonrojaste, que dulce –dijo divertida

De pronto Apollo se mostró seria

–Qué es esto –pensó preocupada

–pasa algo Apollo –dijo confusa

–Puedo sentir, que algo está por ocurrir –dijo mirando el cielo

–¿algo malo? –pregunto insegura

–desgraciadamente sí, pero no puedo avisarle a nadie tardare en romper mi hechizo –dijo en voz baja

–no puedes advertir a alguien como cuando hable con Keima–kun –dijo Kanon

–sí, pero necesitaría usar mucho poder, tendría que usar tu energía nuevamente para lograrlo, sería peligroso, no puedo arriesgarte de nuevo –dijo seriamente

–ellos necesitan de tu ayuda Apollo, adviértele a tus hermanas sobre el peligro, no pasara nada yo aguantare, usa mi energía

–Eres la mejor chica en la que pude estar compartiendo cuerpo Kanon –dijo feliz

Kanon se avergonzó, Apollo se concentró para comunicarse con sus hermanas

.

–hermanas me escuchan –dijo Apollo

–Apollo hermana ¿eres tú? –dijo Diana sorprendida

–Diana que bueno que pude contactar contigo, necesito tu ayuda –dijo seriamente

–Que ocurre hermana –dijo preocupada

–algo va a pasar, siento el peligro, ven ayúdame a romper mi hechizo, tenemos que advertir a nuestras hermanas sobre el peligro que se acerca

–está bien, llegare en unos minutos

Luego de que Diana ayudara a Apollo a romper su hechizo

–Hermana cuanto tiempo sin verte –dijo feliz

–yo también estoy feliz de verte Diana, pero no hay tiempo, tenemos que hablar con nuestra hermana –dijo seriamente

–si hay peligro, deberíamos antes salir de aquí –dijo con seriedad

–está bien, donde deberíamos ir –dijo confusa

–ven conmigo

Ambas fueron a la casa de Tenri, donde vieron como Vintage llego a buscar a Kanon

–Eso estuvo cerca –dijo Apollo

–veo que te sacamos justo a tiempo Apollo, espero que nuestras hermanas estén bien

–yo también –dijo preocupada

–lo mejor será que esperemos, si salimos podrían capturarnos

–está bien

Ambas esperaron a que Keima apareciera para saber de la situación, en el tiempo que esperaron a Apollo se les ocurrieron unas bromas para hacerle a Katsuragi

–seguramente se enojara conmigo, pero será muy divertido y bueno –pensó Apollo divertidamente

.

.

En el presente Keima acababa de recibir una noticia alarmante

–Como que, Kanon pueda que no me recuerde –dijo sorprendido

–Como te lo dije, gastamos mucha energía, no sé si ella podrá recordar esos momentos –dijo mirando el suelo

Keima solo se quedó en silencio

–Apollo que estás diciendo –dijo kanon cambiando de lugar

–¿eh? ¿kanon? –dijo sorprendido

Kanon saco un espejo de su bolsillo, se dio la vuelta, y comenzó a hablar con Apollo

–kanon, me arruinas la broma, te dije que me dejaras a mí hablar con el –dijo haciendo un puchero

–Nunca me dijiste que le mentirías de esa manera –dijo molesta

–vamos fue gracioso ver su cara de preocupación, además aun lo necesitamos –dijo en voz baja

Keima estaba confundido, al ver que Kanon discutir con ella misma

–De que hablas Apollo –dijo confusa

–tienes una presentación en el festival no es ¿cierto? –dijo seriamente

–es verdad, ya se me está haciendo tarde no voy a llegar a tiempo, por tu culpa –dijo preocupada

–Por eso vine con Katsuragi –dijo señalando con su mano

–Solo viniste a divertirte –dijo en tono de reproche

–Sí, pero también su casa está más cerca de la escuela –dijo sonriendo

–tienes razón, pero no es educado entrar así en una casa

Keima se acercó a la chica y diosa

–Cuál sería el problema –dijo Keima

–keima–kun –dijo sorprendida

–Bueno veras Katsuragi, Kanon tiene una presentación, pero no puede ir así, ella necesita tomar un baño y comer algo antes de que vaya a la escuela, no crees –dijo explicando la situación

–Apollo no lo digas de ese modo, no podemos causarle más inconvenientes –dijo avergonzada

–No hay problema, después de todo esto ocurrió por mi culpa –dijo mirando el suelo

–¿Por qué dices eso? –dijo confundida

–si te habría prestado más atención, nunca te habrían encontrado –dijo en voz baja

–pero –dijo en voz baja

–ven te enseñare donde está el baño –dijo rápidamente

Después de que Kanon se bañara, bajo a comer

–Keima–kun ¿Por qué dices que es tu culpa?

–Si me habría dado cuenta que Apollo estaba dentro tuyo, habría evitado que te atacaran, sin tan solo me habría dado cuenta de las señales –dijo mirando la mesa

–eso no fue culpa tuya Keima–kun, yo tengo la culpa

Keima solo se quedó en silencio

–yo, yo debería disculparme por los problemas que te cause –dijo en voz baja

–nadie me obligo a hacer nada, yo elegí esta ruta –dijo seriamente

–lo sé pero aún me siento culpable por los problemas causados

–tenemos que irnos o llegaremos tarde

–Si –dijo en voz baja

.

Ambos se preparaban para ir al festival, y en el camino siguieron hablando

–cuantos días estuve inconsciente

–Casi una semana –dijo mirando el suelo

–Okada–san debe estar preocupada por mí –dijo preocupada

–no te preocupes Elsie te cubrió

–¿Elsie? ¿No entiendo? –dijo confusa

–después del festival Kanon te contare todo con más detalle, todo lo que paso mientras no estabas, es bastante complicado –dijo mirando al frente

–¿eh? Si está bien –dijo en voz baja

.

El festival trascurrió sin ningún problema como estaba planeado, llego la hora que la banda de Chihiro tuviera su primera presentación, hubo un pequeño problema porque Elsie, Yui y Ayumi llegaron tarde, luego de eso Kanon se unió para cantar con sus compañeras y amigas

Durante el concierto, Chihiro no dejaba de observar a Keima que estaba entre el publico

–No debí involucrar a Chihiro en esto, dije que no cometería más errores –dijo Keima en voz baja

.

Luego del concierto de las chicas, era hora de la presentación de Kanon

Cuando Kanon se paró frente el micrófono todos comenzaron a gritar y aplaudir

–hola chicos gracias por el apoyo, antes de comenzar me gustaría decir unas palabras

Todo el público se quedó en silencio esperando las palabras que Kanon quería decirles

–no teman aunque las cosas se vean que son imposible, no deben de tener miedo, siempre confíen en ustedes y su seres queridos….. Porque saben el amor es la fuerza más grande de este mundo, el valor junto al amor les dará el poder que necesitan para lograr sus objetivos

Estas palabras llegaron a Keima, él sabía a qué se refería Kanon se verdad

.

Kanon canto sus canciones, y todos estaban maravillados por poder estar presentes, en especial un demonio muy fanático de Kanon

–la próxima será la última canción

Eh la ultima

Quédate más tiempo kanon–chan

–para mi última canción quiero hacer algo diferente, quiero cantar junto a mi fan número uno

Todos en el público estaban confusos por esto

–Elsie, por favor sube de nuevo al escenario –dijo señalándola

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, en especial las amigas de Elsie y ella misma

–ehhh, ¿yo? –dijo sorprendida

–vamos Elly, Kanon–chan te está llamando

Dijeron sus amigas empujándola

.

–Kanon–cha –dijo sorprendida

–hola Elsie, sé que te sabes esta canción, canta conmigo

–Si –dijo tímidamente

Las dos comenzaron a cantar, aunque al Elsie estaba nerviosa, luego se tranquilizó y canto muy similar a como Kanon

La audiencia enloqueció con esto

–gracias a todos

Ambas hicieron una reverencia

El festival había terminado, Elsie iba a ir a celebrar con su amiga por su presentación pero antes debía hablar con su hermano

–Que pasa, nii–sama –dijo curiosa

–solo quería preguntarte, como tiene la agenda Kanon el día de hoy

–bueno Okada–san le dio el día libre ¿Por qué? –dijo pensativa

–no es importante….. Gracias por esforzarte –dijo mientras se daba la vuelta

–eh

Keima se fue a su casa y al poco tiempo Kanon llego para hablar con el

–hola, Kanon pasa

–Gracias –dijo tímidamente

–bueno, habrá cosas que queras saber –dijo sentándose

–Sí, que paso mientras no estaba –dijo confusa

–bien para empezar, el que te ataco fue alguien del infierno

–sí, eso ya me lo explico Apollo, también sé que Elsie es un demonio y te ayudo a sacar algo de mi corazón –dijo en voz baja

–veo que Apollo te mantuvo informada, eso me ahorra tiempo, luego que fuiste herida le pedí a Elsie que se hiciera pasar por ti, tengo grabado todos los programa donde apareció, luego te los mostrare, y ella te dirá lo mas importantes

–ya veo eso explica varias cosa, gracias –dijo tímidamente

–Toma –Keima le devolvió su celular a Kanon

–¿mi celular? Lo estuve buscando –dijo sorprendida mientras lo veía

–sí, lo siento lo tenía Elsie, lo necesitaba

Cuando Kanon tomo su celular, toco la mano de Keima, en ese momento ambos se sonrojaron

–Keima–kun hay una cosa más que me gustaría saber –dijo curiosa

–¿Qué cosa?

–tu trabajas para los demonios ¿verdad? –dijo en voz baja

–Sí, fue un contrato –dijo mirando la mesa

–Es por eso que te acercaste a mí en un principio –dijo en voz baja

Keima solo se quedó en silencio

–Necesito escucharlo –dijo mirando el suelo

–Kanon yo lo siento, tienes razón, por el contrato me vi obligado a acercarme al mundo real y a varias chicas con espíritus prófugos –dijo avergonzado

–Quiero escuchar tu respuesta a mi confección, aunque sé que me rechazaras, necesito oírlo –dijo en voz baja

–está bien

Keima tomo aire, y pensando un minuto continúo hablando

–durante todo el tiempo que estuve trabajado con Elsie, yo no sentí ningún cariño por ninguna chica real, yo solo lo hacía por mi propio bien –dijo seriamente

Kanon al escuchar eso sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas

–pero solo me estaba mintiendo, yo me relacione con el mundo real más de lo que habría querido aprendí mucho durante este tiempo, y gran parte de este cambio de vista fue gracias a ti, Kanon

–No te entiendo –dijo confusa

–gracias a ti comenzó a crecer algo en mi corazón Kanon, te quiero –dijo seriamente

–¿eh? –Dijo confundida Kanon –pensé que no te interesaba el mundo real –dijo incrédula

–después de Elsie, tu eres quien más me conoce, y aceptas mis gustos

–tienes razón, pero porque te gusto –dijo tímidamente

–Tus sentimientos y voz alcanzaron mi frio corazón, me mostraste que puedo vivir en este mundo y no solo escapar a otro, esos sentimientos abrieron otro camino en el que puedo caminar, junto a ti si tú quieres –dijo sonriendo

Kanon abrazo a Keima

–claro que si Keima–kun iré a donde quieras, si estas a mi lado –dijo feliz

Keima correspondió el abrazo

–no dejare que te vuelvan alejar de mi lado

–Al final se confesó como lo pensé, te lo mereces Kanon –pensó Apollo en el interior

–me pregunto que vendrá en el futuro –dijo Apollo para sí misma

.

.

**bueno este seria el final de la historia pero aun habrá otros capítulos donde continuaran la historia, no me refiero al otro arco del manga ya que solo lo leí una vez y no lo entendí mucho, ademas que lo encuentro poco interesante y no puedo cambiar mucho**

**me ayudaria mucho que comentaran que les pareció, así puedo conocer mis errores, ya que tengo planeado otras historias de kami nomi **

**les agradezco a los que leyeron hasta el final **


	17. Capítulo Diecisiete: Presentaciones

Han pasado unas semanas desde que keima y kanon comenzaron a salir, para decirlo de una manera, ya que debido al trabajo de kanon y que keima está jugando sus juegos prácticamente no se ven muy seguido pero siempre hablaban por mensajes

Además keima fue liberado de su trabajo de capturar espíritus prófugos y a Elsie se le permitió quedarse en el mundo humano como la hermana de keima, aunque él no quería tener una hermana menor de esa manera, pensando en su madre y porque kanon hablo con él lo acepto

.

Keima y Elsie volvieron de la escuela, luego de eso keima salió de su cuarto

–voy a salir

–¿adónde vas nii–sama?

–hoy salen los nuevos juegos, creo que ya sabes que hare –dijo seriamente

–¿quieres que te acompañe?

–Recuerda que mama te pidió ayuda con la cafetería –dijo mientras abría la puerta

–tienes razón

Keima se fue

.

Luego de un tiempo caminando keima llego a una tienda que normalmente visita para comprar sus juegos, luego de comprar los nuevos juegos, salió de esta

Mientras jugaba a su PFP, él estaba caminando sin un rumbo aparente

–keima–kun por aquí

Al escuchar esa voz keima bajo un momento la consola, para ver a la chica que lo había llamado

–veo que llegaste antes

–si Salí antes de la grabación

Esa chica era kanon la idol más famosa del momento, y la novia de keima, ellos habían quedado en encontrarse

Ella estaba disfrazada para que no la reconocieran con su abrigo y su boina

–es la primera vez que llegas antes que yo –dijo con una sonrisa

–compraste nuevos juegos –pregunto con una sonrisa

–hoy es el día que salen pensé en aprovechar el viaje

–nunca cambiaras keima–kun

Keima solo guardo la consola

–sin importar nada yo te quiero tal como eres –dijo dulcemente

Esto hizo que keima se sonrojara

–Ya ordenaste –dijo recuperando su compostura

–no, te estaba esperando

–entonces pidamos algo

Keima hizo la seña para que la camarera vinera a tomar sus órdenes, Ambos pidieran un café

–has estado durmiendo bien –dijo Keima

–¿eh?, porque lo dices –dijo Kanon confusa

–te vez algo cansada –dijo algo preocupado

–eh estado trabajando hasta tarde últimamente

–deberías estar descansando, no te hace bien dormir tan poco

–mira quien habla, seguramente esta noche no dormirás tratando de completar los nuevos juegos

–yo estoy acostumbrado a no dormir

–yo también, además prefiero verte

–podíamos hablar por teléfono

–Yo quería verte hoy –dijo sonrojada

Kanon rápidamente beso la mejilla de keima

–qu, que haces –dijo sonrojado

–es tu castigo por mentir, tú también querías verme

–prefiero que descanses

–no te preocupes tanto por mí, estaré bien

Ambos se quedaron hablando por un tiempo, ya estaba atardeciendo, la pareja debía irse

–parece ser hora que nos vayamos

–eh, keima–kun antes de irnos me gustaría pedirte algo –dijo tímidamente

Esto sorprendió a keima

–que pasa kanon

–¿sería un problema si visitara a tu madre?

–¿mi madre?

–si hemos estados juntos por un tiempo y quería conocerla, Elsie me ha hablado muchas cosas buenas de ella –dijo tímidamente

–no sé, ella es algo

–¿no puedo? –dijo con una cara muy tierna

–está bien, no veo ningún problema –dijo de manera forzada

–Enserio, que bien, estoy ansiosa para ir a tu casa –dijo muy feliz

–si yo también

–adiós keima–kun, nos vemos, te avisare cuando este libre

–si, adiós

Kanon se fue corriendo emocionada

–en que problemas me metí ahora, no pude negarme al ver esa expresión, no sabía que las chicas reales pudieran ser tan lindas, ¿o solo será kanon? –pensó Keima

Keima se apresuró a llegar a su casa para poder empezar a jugar a sus nuevos juegos

.

Pasaron unos días desde que keima y kanon tuvieron su cita, ya era de noche, keima seguía con sus juegos, ahora que no tenía que cazar espíritus, trataba de disfrutar más la tranquilidad de jugar

Aunque era algo tarde le llegó un mensaje a keima, que lo dejo estático por un momento

keima–kun, ya que mañana es domingo y tengo el día libre, iré a visitarte, para hablar con tu madre

.keima no sabía que pensar, pero contesto afirmativamente

–yo no quería este evento, pensé que tardaría más tiempo

.

En la mañana siguiente, keima fue hablar con su hermana

–Elsie necesito tu ayuda

–¿Qué pasa nii–sama? Te ve preocupado

–es que kanon quiere conocer a mi madre el día de hoy

–¿eh? Kanon–chan vendrá, tengo que preparar todo para cuando llegue

Elsie se fue emocionada a preparar las cosas

–esa demonio inútil, no sé qué pensaba al tratar de pedir su ayuda

keima solo se quedó sentado esperando a que llegara kanon, unas horas después kanon llego a la cafetería

–keima–kun

–hola

–bienvenida Kanon–chan

–hola Elsie, como has estado

–bien, nii–sama me dijo que querías conocer a nuestra madre

–si, estoy emocionada de poder conocerla –dijo con una sonrisa

–ella salió pero no tarda en volver, puedes esperarla

–está bien

–quieres beber algo mientras esperas

–no estoy bien, gracias

Kanon se sentó a esperar, al poco tiempo keima llego para hacerle compañía

Unos minutos pasaron y la dueña de la cafetería volvió, pero ella nunca espero la sorpresa que le aguardaba

–El–chan ya volví, ¿paso algo mientras no estaba?

–bienvenida madre

–hola mama

–¿keima? Qué raro que estés aquí y sin tus juegos

Keima solo se quedó sentado esperando desviando la mirada

–es que hoy vino alguien a conocerte madre –dijo elsie

Kanon se puso de pie y Mari la noto

–hola, ¿eres amiga de El–chan?

–si, ella es mi amiga –dijo Elsie contenta

–ya veo, bienvenida

–gracias señora

–¿Cómo te llamas?

–soy Nakagawa Kanon, es un placer conocerla

Mari se sorprendió al darse cuenta de quien se trataba

–el placer es mío, Elsie ya me había contado que iban a la misma escuela, pero no creí que vendrías alguna vez

Keima solo vio cómo se desarrollaba la escena

–permíteme servirte algo

–no se moleste

–no es ninguna molestia

Mari se fue a la cocina a preparar algo

–te dije que ella es bastante expulsiva –dijo Keima en voz baja

–es bastante amable –dijo Kanon con una sonrisa

Ella regreso con unas tazas de té y algunas galletas

–aquí tienes, El–chan ven acompañar a tu amiga

–pero

–nada ven, ella vino a visitarte, es lo menos que puedes hacer

Kanon estaba muy nerviosa para hablar, y Elsie no sabía cómo tocar el asunto

–Bueno esto ya a tomado mucho tiempo –dijo Keima poniéndose de pie

–que estás diciendo Keima

–mama, ella es Kanon, mi….mi novia –dijo algo sonrojado

Ella no se esperaba esto, kanon también se sorprendió no espero que keima se lo contaría

–vamos digan algo, no es para tanto –dijo Keima

–¿es verdad lo que dijo mi hijo? –dijo incrédula

–si señora –dijo tímidamente kanon

–keima,….. yo, yo estoy muy feliz –dijo mientras abrazaba a su hijo

–suéltame –dijo tratando de soltar el abrazo

–pensé que nunca encontraría una chica, y menos una tan bella eres realmente afortunado hijo

–yo soy la afortunada que keima–kun se fijara en mi –dijo kanon un poco sonrojada

–no puedes ser más perfecta

–¿entonces me acepta para que este con su hijo?

–claro, él es muy serio, si él está contigo, no tengo porque dudar

–gracias, es un honor

–además no creo que el encuentre alguien más que lo soporte

–es por esto que no quería presentártela –dijo keima algo ofendido

–que bueno que todo salió bien

–claro que todo está bien, esto hay que celebrarlo te puedes quedar a cenar

–claro señora

–llámame Mari

–está bien Mari

–nunca vi a mama tan feliz

–Cuanto tiempo durara este evento –dijo agobiado

–No parece que vaya a ser pronto –dijo Elsie mientras veía a su madre hablar con Kanon


	18. Capitulo Dieciocho: Descubiertos

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que Kanon conoció a la madre de Keima, ahora los días que tiene libre va a visitar a toda la familia Katsuragi a la cafetería

La representante de kanon ya había notado que los últimos días ella ha estado muy feliz y pendiente de los momentos que no tiene ningún trabajo

–Kanon te a pasado algo

–porque lo dices Okada–san –dijo dejando su celular

–tu sonrisa es cada día más radiante

–no nada –dijo tratando de ocultarla

–¿me estas ocultando algo?

–bueno la verdad es que si

–que pasa kanon

–bueno yo, he comenzado a salir con alguien –dijo tímidamente

–¿estás de novia? –dijo sorprendida

–si

–pero si estás muy ocupada

–es alguien de la escuela

–ya veo, y es algo formal

–si, nos conocemos hace un tiempo, aunque al principio solo éramos amigos –dijo tímidamente

–yo confió en ti, si dices que es una buena persona no creo que haya problema –dijo seriamente

–lo dices en serio –dijo feliz

–no te mentiría con algo como eso

–gracias, significa mucho para mí –dijo con una sonrisa

–lo sé, pero tienes que pensar si es que quieres hacer público tu romance –dijo seriamente

–¿público? Nunca lo había pensado –dijo pensativa

–ya sabes cómo seria, si las personas se enteran, podrían ser acosados por periodistas además que tus fanáticos podría molestarse

–no, lo sé a keima–kun no le importa lo que piensen lo demás

–lo entiendo, pero piénsalo bien antes de tomar una decisión

–parece complicado

.

Los exámenes finales estaban cerca y kanon iba a comenzar a asistir nuevamente a la escuela para darlos

Mientras tanto ella y keima hablaban sobre el asunto

–pronto serán los finales

–si, como te ha ido con los apuntes que te mande

–bien gracias a eso, creo que me ira bastante bien –dijo dulcemente

–ya te lo había dicho una vez, no tienes problemas aprendes rápido

–gracias, … sabes –dijo tímidamente

Keima solo esperaba que kanon continuara

–había pensado, que te parecería si decimos que somos pareja en la escuela –dijo con un tono más bajo

–como lo quieras, no tengo problema

–es que quiero que todos sepan que estamos juntos, espera ¿dijiste que si?

–sí, aunque ¿no te causaría problemas con tu trabajo?

–no, no habrá problema ya hable con okada–san

–ya veo, bien mañana nos veremos en la escuela

–sí, y podremos estar juntos sin tener que escondernos –dijo kanon

Keima solo se quedó en silencio

–no te preocupes no te molestare mucho, sé que no te gusta resaltar –dijo kanon dulcemente

–me conoces bastante bien

Ambos se despidieron y dejaron de hablar

–así que kanon quiere decir que estamos juntos,… ¿me pregunto si con esto Yui dejara de perseguirme? Ya me canse de rechazarla –dijo keima seriamente

Al siguiente día, keima y Elsie se dirigían a la escuela, mientras entraban algunos estudiantes hablaban mientras los observaban

Aunque el rumor de keima y kanon se había debilitado, ahora que kanon volvería a la escuela, muchos lo recordaron y esperaban como se desarrollaría el asunto muchos pensaban que ella lo negaría, dejando en vergüenza a Keima por inventar el rumor

–kanon–chan aun no llega –dijo Elsie al ver su asiento vacío

–se le habrá hecho tarde de nuevo –dijo jugando a su PFP

Poco tiempo después se escuchó un escándalo que provenía del pasillo, era kanon que estaba llegando al salón

Aunque Kanon quería decir que era novia de Keima le daba pena además de no saber cómo tomar el asunto

La clase fue normal, en el descanso ambos se la arreglaron para escapar de las miradas de los demás, y pasar algo de tiempo a solas

Luego de clase con la ayuda de Elsie los dos salieron para hablar sobre los exámenes

–cómo te fue con los exámenes

–bien todo lo que dijiste que tomarían estaba ahí, eres realmente genial como lo sabias

–solo analice las posibilidades

–me gustaría que me felicites, por mi esfuerzo –dijo tiernamente

–Bien, te has esforzado kanon, bien hecho –dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza

–gracias, keima–kun –dijo feliz

–ya te dije que todo depende de ti

–no, hablo de los exámenes

–¿eh? ¿Entonces de que hablas?

–de estos días, lo he pasado muy bien desde que comenzamos a salir

Keima solo se quedó en silencio

–por eso te lo agradezco, todo es gracias a ti

Keima la beso en los labios, esto sorprendió a kanon pero lo correspondió, unos segundos después el rompió el beso

–te dije que no tienes nada que agradecerme –dijo sonrojado

.

Lo que keima ni kanon se dieron cuenta es que alguien los había visto y les había sacado unas fotos que publico

Al día siguiente ya toda la escuela ya sabía o sospechaba que ellos dos estaban saliendo

–nii–sama te esteraste

–que pasa Elsie, es temprano para este escandalo

–mira

Elsie les mostro las fotos que estaban en internet sobre él y kanon

–entonces alguien nos vio,….. Parece que fui descuidado –dijo pensativo

–solo dirás eso,… no te causara problema como la última vez

–seguramente serán unos días extraños, pero no es como si me importara lo que piensen el resto de personas 3D

–pero que pasara con kanon–chan

–hablamos sobre el tema el otro día, no creo que tenga problema

–ya veo

Los dos estaban llegando a la escuela, cuando una gran multitud comenzó a hablar, y algunos se acercaban a keima para insultarlo o maltratarlo, algunos pocos le preguntaba como lo logro y que les diera consejos

–nii–sama estas bien

–esto no es nada

–entonces elegiste a kanon ¿verdad? –dijo Yui que estaba apoyada sobre la pared

–Si ahora estoy con ella, lo siento

–bien me alegro por ti

–Yui

–pero no creas que me rendiré contigo, aun tratare de conseguir tu amor,.. Adiós –dijo mientras se retiraba

–¿es que esta chica no sabe lo que es rendirse? –dijo tomándose la cabeza

–ella es como tú, no se rendirá tan fácilmente –dijo divertida Elsie

–si tienes razón

Al entrar a su salón de clases, los compañeros comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, excepto dos chica que se veían algo tristes

Cuando se sentó recibió un mensaje de kanon y se levantó y se dirigió al asiento de ella

–¿Qué pasa? –se preguntaba el resto de la clase

–keima–kun ¿Qué haces?

–ya todos lo saben, esto ya no importa

–está bien

Todos en la clase se sorprendieron aún más, las chicas rumoreaban y los chicos se morían de los celos, tanto Ayumi como Chihiro se entristecieron al saber que era verdad, sobre la relación de Keima y Kanon

El día de clase termino, keima encontró algunas cartas para él con distintos asuntos la mayoría de amenazas, no les dio importancia y las arrojo a la basura

–que eran esos papeles nii–sama

–algo sin importancia

–está bien, ya vamos a casa

–hay algo que tengo que hacer antes de irme a casa –dijo keima muy serio

–¿quieres que te acompañe?

–no vete a casa

–está bien, me voy adelantado

Aunque las diosas ya sabían que keima había elegido quedarse con kanon, no les habían dicho nada a sus anfitrionas, pero si les habían explicado la razón porque no lo recordaban en primer lugar y sobre porque tuvo que volverlas a enamorar, keima sabia esto, y penso que al menos él podría darles explicaciones en persona, era lo menos que ellas merecían

–bien, supongo que empezare por lo más sencillo

A la primera que keima busco fue a Tsukiyo

–hola Tsukiyo –dijo al verla

–me mentiste, mentiroso –dijo desviando la mirada

–lo siento no tuve elección, pero siempre seré tu amigo

–lo sé, por eso no puedo odiarte

–me alegra oír eso

–creo que encontraste alguien más linda que yo –dijo mirando al suelo

–no digas eso, no tiene que ver nada la apariencia

–ya veo, después de todo tu eres así

–gracias por entender

–no te preocupes ya hable con luna, ella ya no quiere matarte

Keima se asustó, había olvidado a vulcano

–Gracias… no me gustaría morir

–adiós Keima

–adiós Tsukiyo, cuando quieras veremos la luna

.

–bien una menos ahora debería ir a por Shiori

Keima se dirigió a la biblioteca, pero al entrar no vio a Shiori en ningún sitio

–debe estar ordenando algo –dijo mirando a sus costados

Keima se acercó a una de la mesa donde estaba el libro de Shiori usaba para escribir sus historias

–Parece que empezó a escribir algo nuevo –dijo tomando el libro

En él se describía una historia donde la protagonista debía ayudar al chico que quería para reunirse con la persona que amaba

–parece que Minerva le conto muchas cosas o que ella en el fondo lo sabia

En ese momento Shiori llego, y se sorprendió de ver a keima

–hola, vine a leer tu nueva historia –dijo con una sonrisa

–Hola –dijo en voz baja

–me gusta tu historia, es interesante

–Gracias –dijo en voz baja

–ya debes saber lo de kanon y yo ¿verdad?

–si –dijo algo triste

–lo siento, por lo que te hice

Shiori sacudió la cabeza en señal de negación

–fue bueno sentir estos sentimientos me ayudaron a comprender más cosas, además sé que no lo hiciste con mala intención

–gracias por entender, si alguna vez quieres mi opinión sobre tus historia, puedes buscarme

Ahora keima se dirigió de nuevo en la escuela para hablar con Yui, pero lo que no espero es que ella lo estaba esperando en la entrada

–Sabía que vendrías –dijo Yui

–Yui, supongo que sabes de lo que quiero hablar

–ya dijimos lo que debíamos a la hora de entrada

–aun así quería disculparme

–porque lo harías, después de todo fue divertido, un romance así podría no repetirse fue una gran experiencia –dijo acercándose a el

–ya veo

–además te dije no renunciare tan fácilmente…. Bien tengo que irme

–esa chica, cambio bastante –dijo Keima en voz baja

Yui se fue

Afortunadamente el día de hoy Ayumi tenía que limpiar, así que cuando fue a buscarla estaba sola

–hola Ayumi

–katsuragi ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo sorprendida

–tenía que hablar contigo de algo en privado

–vas a decirme otra vez que no hay nada entre kanon y tu –dijo seriamente

–no, sobre lo de Kanon es verdad estoy saliendo con ella

–ya veo, era de esperarse –dijo desviando la vista

–solo me quería disculpar

–yo, creo que en el fondo lo sabía, tu siempre estuviste pensando en ella ¿verdad? –dijo mirando el suelo

–sí, solo quería salvarla, siento haberte mentido

Keima se preparó para recibir el golpe

–no voy a golpearte, por más que me lastimaste, nunca lo hiciste por diversión –dijo con una sonrisa

–gracias por entenderme

–supongo que queras hablar con Chihiro ¿verdad?

–esa era mi intención

–no será necesario, después de todo tú se lo dijiste en el festival, estabas enamorado de otra persona

–es verdad en ese momento no pensé

–en primer momento ella pensó que se trataba de mí, pero al final era kanon

–sí, no me di cuenta en el momento

–adiós katsuragi,…. No hagas sufrir a kanon

Dijo Ayumi mientras se retiraba

.

Luego de todo eso él fue a su casa donde se encontró con Tenri y Diana

–creo que ya saben porque las llame

–keima–kun no tienes que explicarnos nada nosotras ya sabíamos todo desde el principio –dijo Tenri

–es verdad, además fue mi culpa fui descuidada –dijo Diana

–gracias, son buenas amigas

–keima–kun sabes que cuentas conmigo

–una cosa katsuragi

–que pasa Diana

–si lastimas a esa chica todas las hermanas júpiter te castigaran

–cumpliré esta promesa

Ambas se fueron, ya había pasado un par de horas

–nii–sama ven a ver esto –dijo Elsie alarmada

–que pasa –dijo algo sorprendido

–kanon–chan revelo su situación en una entrevista

–supongo que cada uno tiene su método

.

Estaba kanon en una entrevista que tenía planeada hace tiempo

–alguna pregunta

–kanon–chan tiene algo que ver con la foto que ha estado circulando

–kanon no es necesario que respondas –dijo okada–san

–no, no hay problema,…..si la que sale en la foto soy yo

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos

–estuve viendo lo que decían sobre este asunto, y quería decir que todo lo que dicen sobre él es mentira

En los medios se había investigado sobre keima, y fue catalogado como un chico problemático y raro, y muchas cosas desagradable más

–nos conocemos hace un tiempo y vamos al mismo salón de clases, sé que su intención no es causar problemas pero no me gusta oír esas mentiras sobre él, y si hubo algún problemas yo me disculpare por ambos, sé que a muchos no le gusta que tenga una pareja

–creo que quedo claro el asunto –dijo Okara

–gracias por ser tan honesta kanon–chan, y no te preocupes no tienes que disculparte tienes derecho a enamorarte

–te deseamos lo mejor

–gracias

.

Al día siguiente en la escuela ya nadie molestaba a keima, su noviazgo había sido aceptado por la mayoría y el resto no quería quedar mal con kanon


	19. Capitulo Diecinueve: Conociéndote Mejor

Ya había pasado unos días Desde que la noticia de que la súper idol kanon nakagawa estaba de novia, y la cosas se estaban tranquilizando

Además los exámenes habían terminado, y con ellos el año escolar, tanto kanon como a keima les fue muy bien, Elsie paso por poco, ahora que estaban de vacaciones, ambos volvieron a sus viejas costumbres

Kanon volvió con las grabaciones, firmas, concierto y otros de sus trabajos, pero todo cerca ya que no quería alejarse

Keima por su parte comenzó con los juegos que salieron en esas vacaciones, pero a veces él iba a visitar a kanon en sus grabaciones, con su consola

En uno de esos días que kanon invito a keima a una de sus grabaciones

Keima estaba tranquilamente jugando a sus juegos cuando okada–san fue hablar con el

Aunque ya se habían presentado nunca hablaron mucho

–que tal katsuragi–san

El bajo la consola

–hola –dijo fríamente

–¿siempre eres tan inexpresivo?

–prefiero no perder el tiempo con charlas sin sentido

–así que eres directo, una buena cualidad en un hombre

–ve directo al punto, que me quieres pedir

–Veo que eres bastante perspicaz, bien te quería pedir un favor –dijo con una sonrisa

–de que se trata

–es sobre kanon, veras ella es buena actriz

–si y que

–bueno ella tiene un problema, ella no sabe nadar

–si lo sé, que pasa con eso

–veras, el director está planeando una escena con kanon en el agua

–ya veo, como ella no sabe nadar eso sería un problema

–sí, quise decirle que aprenda, pero no quiere

–quieres que yo le enseñe –dijo confuso

–¿podrías?

–está bien lo hare

–gracias, te daré acceso a una piscina privada para que sea más cómodo

.

Luego de esa charla kanon término la escena, se reunió con keima

–de que estabas hablando con Okada–san

–ella me pidió que le hiciera un favor

–¿un favor de que se trataba? –dijo curiosa

–me pidió que te enseñara a nadar

–otra vez con eso, no es necesario que lo hagas

–no me digas que le tienes miedo al agua

–no, no es eso –dijo avergonzada

–la verdad es que kanon no quiere quedar en vergüenza frete de ti katsuragi

–Apollo porque le dijiste eso –dijo avergonzada

–es la verdad –dijo cómicamente

–Apollo

–vamos no discutan, si nos ve alguien pensara mal

Apollo mostro una sonrisa, mientras Kanon se avergonzaba, luego de eso la pareja se retiro

Unos días después de la hablar sobre enseñar nadar a kanon, okada–san le envió un mensaje a keima con la dirección de una piscina privada

Aunque kanon se resistió a ir al principio, pudieron convencerla para que vaya

–no sé porque debería aprender, si alguna vez cayera al agua, Apollo cambiaria conmigo para nadar

–ya te dije que no te ayudare con tu escena eso es tu trabajo

–vamos apollo, desde cuando eres tan responsable

–no kanon ya te dije que no –dijo con los ojos cerrados

Toda esta conversación era gracias a un gran espejo que creo Elsie para que Apollo pudiera mostrarse

–calmasen las dos, kanon no tienes que temer

–si kanon–chan

–no tengo miedo solo no me gusta nadar –dijo en voz baja

–ella no quiere pasar vergüenza –dijo con una sonrisa

–Apollo cállate

–kanon existen varios métodos para que aprendas a nadar ya los eh estado analizando y encontré algunos, que serán bastantes cómodos para ti

–keima–kun

–vamos kanon será una gran oportunidad para que katsuragi te vea en traje de baño –dijo Apollo

Ante este cometario ambos se sonrojaron

–¿Qué hacemos primero? nii–sama

–vayan a cambiarse

–bien

Luego de unos minutos las dos chicas volvieron con sus trajes de baño

–qué lindo traje de baño kanon–chan

–gracias Apollo insistió para que fuéramos a comprar uno luego de que se entero

–te dije que te quedaría bien

En traje de baño de kanon era un conjunto de color rosa y el de Elsie era uno color violeta oscuro

–bien lo primero que harán será que Elsie te mostrara como hacerlo

–si

Elsie se arrojó al agua y comenzó a nadar

–kanon observa bien sus movimientos

–si

–bien kanon ahora es tu turno

–vamos kanon recuerda lo que hablamos en casa –dijo Apollo

Kanon se sonrojo

–Elsie ven acércate

Kanon entro en el agua con cuidado, mientras keima sostenía sus manos

–bien, Elsie guía a kanon

–¿eh? Yo –dijo sorprendida

Kanon se sorprendió

–que pasa kanon

–no nada –dijo bajando la vista

–es que le dije que tu serias el que le enseñaría personalmente katsuragi

–Apollo –dijo sonrojada

–nii–sama creo que Apollo tiene razón tu eres el más apropiado para esto

–está bien, pensé en evitarlo pero supongo que no tengo elección, Elsie necesito tu ayuda

–sí, que necesitas

–crea un salvavidas

Elsie obedeció

–ten

Keima cambio de lugar con Elsie

–bien kanon tranquila, confía en mi

–si, keima–kun

Empezaron levemente, con los movimientos básicos, cuando keima sujeto las manos de kanon para guiarla ambos se sonrojaron en especial kanon

–pero que bonita pareja hacen –dijo Apollo

–nii–sama tu puedes, esfuérzate kanon–chan

–Estas dos están haciendo esto más complicado –dijo algo molesto por los comentarios

De esta manera continuaron por algunas horas

–creo que fue bastante por hoy, vayamos a descansar

–eres un buen maestro nii–sama

–kanon tu nivel de amor creció –dijo Apollo en voz baja

.

Luego kanon y keima estaban solos en la cafetería de su casa, tanto Elsie como su madre habían vuelto a su casa

–gracias por tu ayuda keima–kun

–no fue nada, aunque me arrepiento de haber llevado a Elsie

–no digas eso, yo me disculpo por Apollo

–fue una molestia junto con Apollo

–si a ella le gusta hacerse la graciosa

–oye te estoy escuchando –dijo ofendida Apollo

–Apollo, déjanos solos

–está bien dormiré un poco

–perdón por eso, debe ser raro verme discutir conmigo misma

–ya me acostumbre es lindo

Kanon se sonrojo

–eres un buen maestro keima–kun ¿le enseñaste a alguien más a nadar?

–a mucha chicas... en los juegos

–debería de haberlo sabido

Keima saco su consola para empezar a jugar

–¿te vas a poner a jugar?

–hay un juego que quiero terminar –dijo seriamente

–ya veo

De repente kanon vio algo que la asusto

–kyaaaa

El grito de kanon sorprendió a keima que soltó la consola

–¿Qué pasa? –dijo preocupado

–una cucaracha –dijo asustada

–¿eb? Qué raro, no debería de haber

Keima mato al bicho

–gracias les tengo miedo

–Que inesperado, nunca espere que tendría dos eventos de este tipo en el mundo real –Dijo pensativo

–no espere que tuvieras miedo a algo tan trivial

–keima–kun ¿tú no le tienes miedo a nada?

–el miedo es algo mental, provocado por lo desconocido si te dejas llevar por la lógica no debería temerle a nada –dijo buscando su consola

–ya veo no le temes a nada –dijo pensativa

–ahh,… la PFP se congelo, no guarde la partida y estaba tan cerca de ver el final

Keima reinicio la consola

–Espero que los datos no se hayan corrompido –dijo con algo de miedo

–tal vez tu mayor miedo no sea entendido por nadie


	20. Capitulo Veinte: Pensando en el futuro

Pasaron algunas semanas desde que kanon aprendió a nadar, ella ya había terminado las grabaciones y se iba a tomar unas vacaciones del trabajo para poder estar más tiempo con keima

A veces ella iba de visita a su casa y hablaba con su madre o con Elsie

–bienvenida kanon–chan

–hola Elsie ¿Dónde está keima–kun?

–está arriba ¿quieres que vaya a llamarlo?

–no, no es necesario

Las dos chicas se quedaron hablando

Poco después keima bajo

–hola kanon, veo que ya llegaste

–hola keima–kun

–nii–sama ¿Qué paso que bajaste?

Keima solo ignoro a Elsie

–vamos a sentarnos

–está bien

–recuerdas que te dije que te daría una sorpresa si aprendías a nadar

–nii–sama no me ignores –dijo haciendo puchero Elsie

–si, si lo recuerdo

–bien no te la pude mostrar antes ya que ambos estábamos ocupados, pero ten

Keima le dio un par de boletos a kanon

–¿eh? ¿Boletos del parque acuático de Desde Sea?

–si, ya que no sabías nadar no creo que hayas ido

Elsie escucho la conversación, y ella sintió deseos de ir también

–nii–sama también quiero ir –dijo como niña

–no creo que consigas boletos –dijo fríamente

–que, no puede ser

–Tal vez deberían ir ustedes dos solos –dijo kanon

–no kanon–chan no puedo aceptarlo

–vamos Elsie, aunque ya se nadar aun no me siento muy cómoda con el agua

Keima suspiro

–sabía que esto sucedería, ten este es el tuyo

–¿enserio nii–sama? Gracias, gracias

–sí, nos encontraremos mañana temprano

El día siguiente los tres fueron al parque acuático, las chicas emocionadas se subían a los juegos que querían

Por su parte keima solo se quedó observando mientras jugaba con su PFP preparada para ser a prueba de agua

Pero eso no fue por mucho tiempo kanon y Elsie planearon algo para hacer que él se les uniera

Kanon distrajo a keima, mientras Elsie le saco la consola

Aunque se molestó en el momento accedió a ir con ellas

Los tres se divirtieron en especial las chicas, keima aprovecho para hacer algunos eventos de juegos para divertirse con kanon

.

Unos días después kanon estaba en su apartamento, cuando recibió la llamada de su representante

–okada–san

–hola kanon, sé que no quieres trabajar, pero me llego algo que creo que te interesara ver

–de que se trata

–una empresa de juegos quiere hacer uno donde aparezcas, sería una gran oportunidad para que ganes fanáticos amantes de los juegos

–déjame pensarlo –dijo dudosa

–bien te enviare los detalles para que puedas verlos con más tranquilidad

–gracias

–adiós, disfruta tus vacaciones

–gracias, adiós

Kanon se quedó pensando

–un juego sobre ti kanon, sí que eres famosa

–Apollo

–además podrías usarlo para pasar más tiempo con katsuragi, y pedirle ayuda con esto

–¿un juego sobre mí? ¿Cómo podría ser? Seria lindo ver a keima–kun tratando de completar un juego sobre mi

Al día siguiente, kanon recibió unos papeles que eran sobre la idea del juego

–a ver veamos de que se trata –dijo viendo los papeles

Kanon entro a su casa, y se sentó en su escritorio para poder leer los papeles

Ella los leyó un par de veces pero no entendió mucho, por más que keima le había enseñado algunas cosas sobre los juegos

–no entiendo mucho, creo que tienes razón Apollo, tengo que pedirle ayuda a keima–kun

–claro que tengo razón, ahora ve con el –dijo Apollo con una sonrisa

–me habría gustado que sea una sorpresa, pero creo que a él le gustaría que el juego sea un éxito

–si seguro se molestaría si salieras en un mal juego

Más tarde ese día kanon fue a la casa de keima para pedir su consejo

–hola Elsie

–hola kanon–chan, como has estado –dijo feliz

–bien

–vienes a ver a nii–sama

–si ¿esta es su cuarto?

–sí, lo llamare

–no te preocupes yo iré

Kanon subió las escaleras, y cuando estaba en la puerta del cuarto de keima

–no sé si deba hacer esto, tal vez deba volver abajo

–no es momento de dudar kanon

–pero

Apollo cambio de lugar con kanon y entro al cuarto de keima, luego volvió a cambiar

–Apollo ¿Qué haces? –dijo sorprendida

–¿eh? Kanon, ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo sorprendido

–bueno yo, te quería pedir tu opinión sobre algo –dijo tímidamente

–Sobre que –dijo confuso

–me propusieron hacer un juego sobre mí, y me gustaría que me digas que es lo que piensas –dijo tímidamente

Keima guardo la partida, y se dirigió a kanon

–¿uhh? los juegos sobre personas reales no suelen ser buenos, en la mayoría de casos fracasan

–ya veo, ¿entonces me recomiendas que la rechacé? –dijo apenada

–Déjame ver los detalles y te daré una mejor opinión –dijo seriamente

–está bien, acá los tengo

Kanon les enseño los papeles

–bien, dame un momento –dijo viéndolos

Keima leyó los papeles

–bien la idea principal es como la de un galge pero no tienen algo bueno, si esto se llevara a cabo sería un fracaso

–ya veo, entonces lo mejor sería rechazarlo

–espera, hay algo bueno, ellos dicen que si quieres cambiar algo puedes contactarte con ellos –dijo rápidamente

–¿eso quiere decir que podemos solucionar los problemas? –dijo confusa

–si decides que quieres cambiar, puedes hacerlo a tu gusto –dijo dejando los papeles

keima–kun ¿me ayudarías? –dijo dulcemente

–eh ¿quieres mi ayuda con tu juego?

–claro, tu eres el que más sabe, por favor quiero que mi juego sea un éxito

Keima se quedó pensando un momento

–está bien, te ayudare, pero lo hare bajo mis gusto no puedo asegurarte que a tus fanáticos le gustara

–no importa, yo sé qué harás un buen trabajo –dijo feliz

–no lo hare solo –dijo seriamente

–¿a qué te refieres?

–el juego trata sobre ti, no conozco todas tus canciones y coreografías, tendrás que ayudarme

–sí, no tengo problema

–déjame planear algo, podemos empezar mañana

–si, además tengo que hablar con okada–san sobre esto

Los dos se despidieron

–¿un juego? No creí que tendría la oportunidad de crear otro juego, aunque ahora sé que solo habrá una protagonista, y tengo la música, supongo que ira mejor que la última vez

.

Kanon hablo con okada–san y ella con los encargados del proyecto ellos estaban encantados que kanon se involucrara tanto en el proyecto y le dieron la libertad de cambiar lo que quisiera

.

Al día siguiente kanon se encontró con keima en su cuarto otra vez, para hablar sobre el juego

–kanon, uno de los puntos fundamentales sobre un juego es la música, aunque sean tus canciones debemos decidir donde aparecerán

–entiendo

–eso sería tu trabajo por ahora, veré que cambios le hago a la historia

–está bien

La pareja estuvo trabajando en el juego de kanon, Elsie se encargaba de traerle comida, ya que keima se había vuelto a obsesionar para que sea lo más perfecto posible, y trabajaron por unos días

Kanon le gustó la idea de modificar un poco sus canciones para que quedaran mejor con el juego, keima había planeado varias rutas, pero aún no se decidía con la historia, ya que se sentía algo limitado

Ya habían pasado tres días de trabajo continuo

–kanon si estas cansada deberías ir a dormir–dijo preocupado

–no puedo dormir si keima–kun sigue trabajando

–tú has avanzado mucho con tu parte, a diferencia de mi –dijo algo agobiado

–te has esforzado mucho

–si pero aun no me decido cual será la historia base

Kanon se acercó a keima

–que les parece si usan su historia de amor –dijo Apollo que apareció sorpresivamente

–¿eh?

–no le hagas caso, keima–kun

–no es mala idea, podría hacerlo solo debería modificarla –dijo pensativo

–vez kanon tienes que hacerme caso más seguido

–Apollo que haces despierta tan tarde

–solo me desperté un momento, ya me voy a dormir de nuevo

Keima comenzó a trabajar en la historia nuevamente y le pidió ayuda a kanon en algunas cosas

Pasaron varias horas y kanon se estaba quedando dormida

–ve a dormir kanon ya casi está terminado

–no puedo dejarte con todo el trabajo–dijo bostezando

Poco después ella se quedó dormida

–esta chica, a veces puede ser testadura

Keima cargo a kanon y la coloco en su cama, se disponía a irse pero kanon lo abrazo

–keima–kun –dijo dormida

–¿eh? ¿Habla dormida? –dijo sorprendido

–quédate

–que estará soñando

Kanon abrió un poco los ojos al ver a keima tan cerca se sonrojo

–descansa kanon

–tú también deberías descansar

–ya te dije que puedo aguantar

Keima bostezo

–Ves –kanon sujeto a keima y lo arrojo en la cama

–¿Qué, que haces?

–¿podemos dormir juntos? Si es keima–kun no me importa

Ambos se sonrojaron, kanon le dio un beso a keima

.

En la mañana siguiente kanon se despertó, y al mirar a su lado vio que keima aún estaba dormido ella se sonrojo y al poco tiempo keima se despertó

–nii–sama, kanon–chan ¿van a bajar a desayunar? –dijo detrás de la puerta

–ya vamos

–bien

–vamos Kanon

–si Keima–kun

.

Luego de desayunar, kanon se fue para mostrar los avances de juego

–¿cómo van con el juego? nii–sama

–ya está casi terminado, el resto podrían hacerlo ellos

–ya veo, has cambiado mucho desde que llegue nii–sama

–de que hablas

–El–chan tiene razón antes nunca salías, ahora sales de vez en cuando

–si, además que no te gustaba hablar

Las dos mujeres de la familia siguieron diciéndole algunos aspectos en los que cambio, eso dejo pensativo a keima

–es verdad cambie mucho desde que conocí a Elsie, pero mi mayor cambio fue kanon, antes podría a ver terminado todo el juego en un día si ya tenía la música y la protagonista, pero me costó mucho esta vez

Keima comenzó a debatir internamente el resto del día

.

Al día siguiente kanon llego feliz a la casa de keima

–keima–kun el juego fue aceptado, los directivos dijeron que era perfecto

–uh

Kanon comenzó a decirle a keima sobre la reunión, pero el solo se quedó jugando su consola contestando frases cortas y frías

–keima–kun que te sucede estas muy frio el día de hoy

–solo soy como debí ser siempre

¿Eh?

–si no tienes más que decirme, tengo juegos para terminar que deje por ayudarte

La fría actitud de keima lastimo a kanon, esto hiso enojar a Apollo que apareció

–Que te sucede –dijo enojada

–Apollo que quieres

–no sé qué te sucede, pero no dejare que lastimes a kanon

–¿lastimar? –dijo confundido

Apollo sacó la pistola paralizante de kanon y la uso sobre keima

–espero que con esto vuelvas a la normalidad, y estate agradecido que no te golpee

Ella se fue del lugar

–¿normalidad? Eso es lo que quiero, volver como era antes

–nii–sama, porque te comportaste así con kanon–chan

–solo soy como debo ser

En ese momento alguien golpeo por atrás a keima

–volver como eras, no puedo creer la idiotez que estás diciendo –dijo la madre de Keima

–qué te pasa jamás me habías golpeado –dijo sorprendido

–es porque te lo mereces por ser un hijo idiota, esa chica es lo mejor que te a pasado, y tú solo quieres volver a tu vida de solitario

Keima solo subió a su habitación

–adónde vas keima, vuelve no termine de hablar

–nii–sama

Keima entro a su habitación y se quedó en silencio jugando con sus juegos, pero cada vez que sacaba un final feliz, recordaba a kanon

Ya había anochecido

–nii–sama ¿estás bien? –dijo Elsie entrando a su cuarto

–qué quieres Elsie

–nii–sama ¿Por qué quieres volver a como eras antes?

–tu deberías entenderlo, yo conquiste a todas esas chicas solo para volver, pero aun que me libere cambie ya no me siento que sea yo, cambie mucho

–lo sé, pero que pasara con kanon–chan

–no lo sé –dijo mirando el suelo

–cambiar no es malo

–¿eh?

–sabes creo que tu cambio está bien, sigues siendo un dios, solo que ahora entiendes a los humanos y sabes cómo comunicarte con ellos, eres mejor que antes

Esas palabras sorprendieron a keima

–¿mejor? –dijo confuso

–sí, ahora hablas con las personas y casi ya no te golpean o insultan

–puedes tener razón, pero en el mundo de juegos soy inferior al que era antes

–pero, tú me dijiste que gracias a algunas conquista del mundo real, conseguiste una nueva visión que te ayudo a completar juegos y ahora pudiste terminar de crear un juego, cuando antes te rendiste

Las palabras de Elsie llegaron al corazón de keima

–¿eso es verdad?

–nunca te he mentido

–soy un idiota, arruine todo –dijo tomándose la cabeza

–calma nii–sama

–yo prometí que no lastimaría a kanon

–aun puedes arreglar las cosas

–¿crees que ella me perdone?

–kanon–chan te ama, solo debes hablarle con tus verdaderos sentimiento

–lo intentare

–que bien, vamos a buscarla

–alto, si voy a buscar su perdón, debo hacerlo como lo haría en un juego

–¿Qué planeas? nii–sama

–ya lo veras

El día siguiente Elsie llevo una carta a kanon la citaba a ir a un lugar muy especial

Kanon entro en la azotea de su escuela, y vio a keima de espaldas

–para que me llamaste keima–kun

–kanon, hola

–como conseguiste permiso para que pudiéramos entrar

–no es importante

–entonces que querías decirme

–kanon, yo me equivoque

Kanon escuchó atentamente las palabras de keima esperando lo peor

–yo antes vivía en mi mundo perfecto, es muy distinto al real, donde yo soy un dios,… kanon, yo volví a este mundo imperfecto y que me desespera cuando tu voz llego a mi corazón, si tu no estas a mi lado no puedo esperar que algo sea perfecto, espero que puedas disculparme, eres la estrella que guía mi camino

Kanon llorando fue a abrazar a keima, el correspondió el abrazo

–keima–kun, claro que te perdono –dijo feliz

–porque lloras kanon

–pensé que te alejarías de mi lado

–yo solo me confundí, recuerdas que te prometí no dejarte sola

Kanon ya se había calmado

–esa disculpa fue hermosa, pero con solo pedir perdón habría bastado

–nunca pediría perdón de esa manera tan común

–siempre serás así

–no tengo planeado cambiar mucho mas

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento

–¿Por qué elegiste este lugar? –dijo pensativa

–porque aquí comenzó todo

–tienes razón, siempre que vengo recuerdo la primera vez que te vi

–sí, yo también

–sabes, yo escribí una canción por la vez que fuimos juntos al parque temático

–enserio no me digas que es omoi wa rain rain

–sí, ¿es tan claro? –dijo con una sonrisa

–cada vez que la escucho recuerdo ese día, por eso es mi canción preferida

–eres tan lindo keima–kun

–keima

–¿Qué? –dijo confusa Kanon

–puedes llamarme solo keima, después de todo ya conoces a mi madre

–Está bien keima –dijo con una gran sonrisa

Ambos se quedaron viendo el atardecer

–sabes kanon tengo pensado estudiar para diseñar mis propios juegos

–enserio, sé que lo lograras, y yo puedo ayudarte con la música

–eso estaría bien

–está decidido volveremos a estudiar juntos

–cuando cumplamos nuestros objetivos, quisiera que te casaras conmigo

Esto sorprendió a kanon

–acepto keima

–este es el final que buscaba

Paso el tiempo y el juego de kanon salió a la venta, y fue todo un éxito, tanto los fan de ella como para otros usuarios fue un gran juego, esto puso felices a la pareja

La pareja ya tenían decidido su futuro

.

.

**bueno este es el final espero que les haya gustado estos capítulos especiales, digan lo que les pareció**

**adiós**


End file.
